


Complicated

by sein_Henker



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sein_Henker/pseuds/sein_Henker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and his submissives have all finally settled back into their old routine. That makes it the perfect time for Jack's ex-partner and not-so-ex-Dom to turn up in Cardiff. (Sequal to "Reconciliation")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Complicated  
Summary: Jack and his submissives have all finally settled back into their old routine. That makes it the perfect time for Jack's ex-partner and not-so-ex-Dom to turn up in Cardiff.   
Rating: AO for graphic scenes of sex and violence.   
Word Count: 46,297  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness/John Hart/Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/John Hart; Doctor/Jack Harkness (mentioned only); Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness; John Hart/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato; Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones; Ianto Jones/Owen Harper; Ianto Jones/John Hart; Jack Harkness/Owen Harper; Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness; Owen Harper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Rhys Williams; Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper  
Contains: 69ing, anal preparation discussion, anal sex, arse floggging, ball gags, begging, biting, bloodletting, bondage breast flogging, collars, consumption of sexual fluids (one's own and others'), cunnilingus, deliberate bruising, exhibitionism, fellatio, fetish clothing, forced nudity, home-made porn, humiliation, knife play, maintenance spankings, masturbation, misogynist slurs, nipple clamps, nipple play, nipple sucking, one-night stands, orgasm denial, over-night bondage, pinching, PIV sex, pregnancy talk, public sex mention, scolding during sex, scratching, situational orgasm ban, spanking (with a belt, paddle, and a hand), spreader bars, strap-ons, swallowing, vaginal fingering, vaginal penetration, vibrators, voyeurism, wax play.  
Warnings: accidental bloodletting, break-in mention, death threats, fidelity issues, murder jokes, objectification, temporary confusion about the reasons for punishments, undesired erections, unplanned exhibitionism/voyeurism, 

~*~

Chapter Number: One  
Word Count: 4,654  
Sexual Pairings: Jack Harkness/John Hart   
Contains: bloodletting, scratching, fellatio, swallowing, masturbation, ball gags  
Warnings: unplanned exhibitionism/voyeurism, objectification, death threats

~*~

Ianto hadn't meant to look, but Jack's wrist strap _never_ beeped, and it had beeped three times in fifteen minutes. Every time it did, Jack looked at it for a second, hit a button, got an odd look on his face, hit a button, then went on with their meeting as though nothing had happened. The first three times, Ianto let it go. The forth time, his curiosity was overpowering. Jack tried to hide it under the table, and it probably _was_ out of view for most of the team, but Ianto could easily see the tiny holographic writing. 

' _From: Ignore This Asshole_

 _You didn't change your contact code, did you? That would be a shame._ '

Apparently the forth time was _Jack's_ breaking point as well, because he actually answered that time: 

' _No. I'm here. Ten minutes._ ' 

There wasn't a keyboard that he typed anything into. He just hit a button and typed the words out on his thigh, and they appeared in green holographic letters beneath the white text of the other message. Another button made all of the text disappear. 

Jack's voice changed when he looked up. It got faster and far more impatient in a way that set Ianto—probably all of them; no one likes an irritable Dom—on edge, and Jack gave them only the most minimal understanding of what he wanted from them next week, and allowed no discussion from anyone. The meeting was wrapped up as quickly as it possibly could have been, and Jack only paused for a second when another message came in. That one just said ' _Good boy_ ' and Jack didn't reply to it. As soon as Jack could _pretend_ he'd told them everything he needed to, he dismissed them all for the night, jumped up, pulled his coat on with a quick anxiousness that reminded Ianto of the time Lisa's parents had unexpectedly dropped by her flat and nearly caught them in bed, and then he rushed out the door without a single kiss goodbye and barely a farewell to anyone. 

They waited in silence for several minutes, just to be sure. Owen flipped through his stack of paperwork in bad attempt to look busy in case Jack came back in, and Tosh followed suit when she noticed him, but Ianto and Gwen didn't bother. They both just sat there and looked worried, occasionally at each other. 

It was Gwen who spoke first, when several minutes had gone by and they could be almost certain that Jack was gone and not coming back for a while, and she directed her question at Ianto: "What was that all about?" 

"Could you see those messages?" Ianto asked her, then he glanced at the other two to include them in the question. 

"No," the all three said together, then Tosh added, "But you could, couldn't you? I saw you look." 

"Yes," Ianto said. 

"So what did they say?" Tosh asked. 

"I didn't see them all. Just the last three. Whoever it was asked Jack if he'd changed his number, and then Jack said he'd be there in ten minutes, and they said... 'Good boy.'" 

They all glanced at each other slowly. It was more than a little jarring to think of someone referring to their master with the same pet name he often referred to them with. 

"That's weird," Owen said. 

"It might have been a joke," Gwen said. "People say that to each other sometimes when they're joking." 

"Still," Tosh said, "Jack rushed out of here awfully quickly. Who was this person?" 

Everyone looked back to Ianto. 

"I don't know," Ianto admitted. "There wasn't a name attached to the messages. Do you think it might have been the Doctor?" 

"I think it's worth following him to find out," Gwen said. 

"If he took the van, I can track him," Tosh said. 

He _had_ taken the van, and Tosh grabbed the equipment they'd need and they all left in a considerable hurry and piled into Owen's car (for no other reason than because it was closest to the door and it didn't make sense for them to all drive separately). Tosh got a signal on the van and navigated, and otherwise they drove in near silence for ten minutes; Jack must have sped to get there within his self-imposed time-limit. None of them suggested any other possibility for whom Jack might be meeting with while the drove. Ianto couldn't decide whether the possibility of it being Jack's Doctor or the possibility of it _not_ being Jack's Doctor terrified him more. Ianto wasn't sure he wanted to meet Jack's Doctor, but he also had a fairly broad jealous streak, for a closeted man in a polyamorous relationship with a Dom who occasionally treated Ianto to romantic rendezvous that Ianto still thought of as "not-dates", and he really didn't care for the idea of there being even more people out there whom Jack might love more than he loved Ianto and the rest of the team. 

They tracked the van down to a club. The club was open, but abandoned. Multicoloured lights were dancing across the windows, butt the music had stopped and they couldn't hear any voices. Gwen immediately scoped out the place and gave them all instructions for separate stealthy entrances to the building, and they all took their assignments from her without question. They'd learnt to trust her while Jack was away.

Ianto heard grunts as soon as he opened the door. They echoed through the empty club, and they were definitely not Jack's. Ianto's heart beat faster. Who was Jack in here with, and why had he left the base so suddenly for them? Ianto crouched beneath a booth and, once he was safely hidden, looked over at the source of the grunting. 

He gasped, but he wasn't heard because Jack whimpered in the same moment. A man Ianto had never seen before was lazily dragging broken glass over Jack's shoulder, leaving a thick trail of blood behind it on Jack's bare skin. 

"Shhh," the stranger said softly, stroking Jack's hair with his right hand. "I just want to see." He stared intently as Jack's cut closed and the blood vanished. "Besides," the stranger said, gently trailing the glass shard back up Jack's shoulder, not properly cutting into it but scratching it and causing Jack to wince a bit. "After all this time apart, a little pain and blood can't possibly be _bad_ for you." 

Jack moaned like any good submissive who wanted something, and because he moaned with his lips wrapped around the stranger's cock, the stranger grunted in pleasure. Jack's eyes sharpened, and he shifted and bobbed his head in a quick rhythm that the stranger quite enjoyed, judging by his gasps. The stranger lifted the shard of glass away from Jack's shoulder and enjoyed the ride for a minute before the hand in Jack's hair tightened and yanked punishingly. 

"That's enough," the stranger said as Jack gasped in pain. "Slow down. Your friends are going to see it all either way, so you might as well give them a good show." 

Jack backed off the stranger's cock and sighed, but stuck his tongue out and ran it up the stranger's shaft slowly, rather than completely stop. 

"Don't sulk," the stranger said, touching the glass shard to Jack's cheek and giving him a good nick. The stranger's curiosity was apparently satisfied, and the glass was now for punishment only. 

Ianto was hard. He was confused and a little bit upset and so very hard, and not sure if he wanted Jack's mouth around his cock or that glass on his cheek more. The sting sounded awful, but the swift and merciless correction it promised seemed... nice. Jack never would, though. Ianto supposed it was one thing to use something like that on Jack. Jack would heal instantly. Jack would never just cut into Ianto like that. The fantasy was nice, though, in ways that it really shouldn't have been. 

Jack licked over every inch of the stranger's balls several times before he returned to deep-throating him. The stranger kept his hand in Jack's hair, mostly caressing and very rarely pulling for transgressions that all seemed to amount to 'trying too hard.' The stranger wanted this to go on for a while. And it did. Ianto watched Jack fellate the stranger until _Ianto's_ knees were starting to ache. Jack's must have felt even worse. Jack didn't get cut again, and at one point the stranger put the glass shard down on the bar behind him. Jack's transgressions were small, so he was corrected gently and comparatively quickly, mostly with hair-pulling. 

When the stranger came, Jack swallowed the come, backed off, and looked up at the stranger cautiously. "Can they came out now?" Jack asked, and it occurred to Ianto for the first time to wonder _how_ they'd been caught. 

The stranger shrugged. "They could have done ten minutes ago. I wasn't trying to stop them. Do you want them to have a better view while we take care of you, or would you rather _not_ be taken care of in front of them?" 

"We?" Jack asked as Ianto and the others all crawled out of their separate hiding places. None of them really approached the pair, though. Ianto just sat on the booth he'd previously been hiding under. 

The stranger shrugged. "You." 

Jack shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time any of them saw me jack off." 

"Have at it, then. It's your pleasure." 

Jack took his hard cock in his hand and calmly wanked until he came in front of them all, then he stood up, looked around at his submissives, looked at the stranger, and sighed. "This is—" 

"Captain John Hart." He quickly sized each of them up. "And you're Jack's new toys. Good. I'm glad he kept himself occupied while we were apart." 

Jack cleared his throat. 

"What?" the stranger said. "You are dominating them, aren't you? I haven't read that wrong?" 

"No, you're right," Jack said. "This is—" 

"Eyes, legs, cock, and mouth," John said, pointing to Gwen, Tosh, Owen, and Ianto in turn as he said it. 

"Gwen, Toshiko, Owen, and Ianto," Jack corrected, glaring slightly.. 

"And I will be referring to them exclusively by which of their body parts I care most about." He glanced back at the team. "Everyone remember what yours is." 

"Really, John?" 

John looked completely serious and not at all willing to discuss the matter further. 

Gwen shrugged. "To be fair, I refer to Owen by his prick all the time. just not generally to his face." 

Ianto laughed, so he got the same reprimanding glare from Jack that Gwen did, and the murderous glare he got from Owen may have been slightly longer than the one Gwen got. 

"You haven't even _seen_ Owen's cock or my legs, though," Tosh pointed out. 

John smiled at her. "You're right! We'd best fix that. Both of you, step out of your trousers. Cock, pants down as well. Legs, if you feel like removing your knickers, that would be great." He glanced at Ianto and Gwen. "You two too. I don't want anyone feeling pressured to keep any article of clothing on if they don't want to." 

Tosh thought about it for a second, then shrugged and started unbottoning her trousers. She didn't seem at all disturbed by any of this, and since it wasn't her first relationship as a submissive and it _was_ Ianto's, Ianto tried to take his cues on what was normal for her. This was normal. Perhaps it wasn't common, but Tosh certainly didn't seem to find it shocking. 

Owen, on the other hand, looked to Jack, and Jack shook his head and quickly gave a meaningful look to Tosh. 

She froze. 

"No," Jack said. "No one is removing their clothes." He turned and picked his own pants up off a bar stool. "In fact, John and I were just going to get dressed." 

"Were we?" John asked. His tone was perfectly polite but his face was a warning. 

Jack sighed and put his pants back down. "Maybe not," he said. " _They_ are staying fully clothed, though." He looked over at Tosh. She'd taken her hands off her trousers and was holding them up in surrender now, but she'd already undone a button and a flash of pink knickers were exposed. 

She realized what he was objecting to and quickly rebottoned her trousers. 

Ten uncomfortable seconds of silence went by, and then Ianto cleared his throat. "So. How do you two know each other?" 

"John's my former partner," Jack said quickly. 

"In what way?" Ianto asked. 

"In every way and then some," John said with a smirk. 

"So he's your ex?" Tosh asked. 

Jack and John stole side-ways glances at each other. 

"I don't know what _you_ saw, Tosh," Owen said, "but what I saw didn't look like exes."

"Former partners," Jack repeated. "Current..." He shrugged. "It's complicated." 

Owen smirked. "'It's complicated' as in 'I'm trying to be polite but it's really just sex,' or 'It's complicated' as in 'It's _actually_ complicated?'" 

"It's complicated as in—" Jack started, but John cut him off. 

"Honestly, who cares?" 

Ianto strongly suspected that John was the only one in the room who _didn't_ care, and Ianto wasn't even entirely convinced that John didn't care, but that seemed to put an end to the discussion. 

John sighed. "We were partnered up by the Time Agency and after a few months we decided to partner up in other areas of life as well. Five years. It was kind of cosy. A bit like having a wife—" 

"—You were the wife," Jack said quickly. 

John smiled. "You were the wife." 

Jack rolled his eyes. "You were the wife." 

"But I was a good wife!" 

"I'll bet you were!" Tosh said, grinning as well. 

The room immediately fell into uncomfortable silence, but John didn't seem to notice, though Tosh certainly did. 

John winked at her and smirked. "Take me home tonight. I'll show you." 

"Absolutely not," Jack said, fixing her with a stern look and using a tone that made Ianto twitch even though it wasn't directed at him. 

"Why not?!" Tosh said. 

"Because I said so," Jack said. 

"Why not?" John asked, in a cocky tone. 

Jack sighed. "Because I don't trust the two of your with each other.”

“But you trust him with yourself?” Tosh said, and the implication that Jack was being petty and jealous got _Ianto's_ hackles up, so it must have angered Jack, but Jack didn't show it, other than in a _slight_ edge to his voice. 

" _Stop_. I don't generally get involved in your sex life outside of the group, but—" 

"You _killed_ the last person outside of the group that I had sex with!" 

"You killed the last outsider she had sex with?!" John echoed. 

Jack looked over at John calmly. "Yes. And I haven't ruled out killing the _next_ outsider she has sex with. Remember that when you're making plans for the night." 

"Think you could?" John asked, grinning up at Jack. 

"We both know I could. Think I wouldn't?" Jack asked, still looking and sounding perfectly calm. 

"So," Gwen cut in, in an admirable attempt to defuse the situation, "What _is_ the Time Agency?" 

"Jack never told you?" John asked. 

"Jack is _going_ to tell them," Jack said, glaring at him. "Right now. Well, not _right now_ —" He sighed, and picked his pants up and started to pull them on, not minding John's look at all.. "We're done here," Jack said, when he finally spared John another glance. John shrugged and began dressing as well. Jack turned to the team. "Mandatory team meeting in thirty minutes. But everyone is banned from the base for twenty-eight minutes. Go get McDonalds or something. I don't care. But I need to see you in half an hour and not before then." 

They all glanced at each other and collectively decided this was reasonable, and in any case there wasn't much they could have done if they'd really felt that it wasn't. They did go to McDonalds, and even Gwen gave up making conversation after a few minutes. When they finally got back to the base, Jack was in the meeting room with the computer projecting a constellation Ianto didn't recognize on the screen. Jack waved them all into the room and told them to take a seat and please hold all questions.

Gwen politely inquired as to how long this was going to take, so that she could tell Rhys. It was his last night in town for about a week and she wanted to be home as soon as possible. That opened up the floodgates on questions. Ianto caught himself admitting aloud that he still wasn't sure just who John was or what he was doing here, Tosh started back in on an admirable defence of her right to have sex with Jack's ex, and Owen expressed his general displeasure with everything going on around him, as he was wont to do twice a week or so. 

" _I'm going to count to five_ ," Jack said, loudly and sharply, "And then I'm shoving a gag into any mouth that's making noise and I'm spanking any ass that isn't in a chair. One." They all went quiet. "Two." Ianto and Owen found their way into seats. "Three." Gwen sat down, but looked impatient. Tosh was close to enough to a seat to get into one, but she looked like she was seriously considering holding her ground to make a point. "Four." Gwen glared at Tosh. It wouldn't get Gwen home to her boyfriend any faster if Jack had to spank Tosh before getting on with the actual point of this meeting. It also probably wouldn't make her point half as well as she was imagining it would. She must have realized this, because she slipped into a chair _as_ Jack said "Five." 

Jack sighed.

Gwen raised her hand. 

"Please hold all questions until the end," Jack said. "Now, I'm sorry about the picture but—"

"I just need to know what I should tell Rhys!" 

Jack sighed again. He pulled his cell phone out and quickly typed something into it as he walked back to his own chair. When he slipped his phone back into his pocket, he reached into a bag on his chair and pulled out a gag and the hand-held alarm that substituted for a safe-word whenever he gagged one of them.

"Jack!" Gwen said, looking very upset but not at all sorry. 

Ianto almost defended her. Then he realized that it didn't really matter what Gwen's reasons had been. Jack was making a point. Ianto could join her, but he couldn't save her. He looked at her sympathetically, but he bit his own tongue. 

Jack sat the alarm down on the table in front of Gwen and held the gag up as if she hadn't seen it before. 

"Jack..." Gwen said, much more quietly this time. 

He held the gag to her lips, and she opened her mouth and took it. Jack locked it into place. Gwen avoided everyone's eyes, and then she picked the alarm up off the table and stroked it slightly with her thumb. Jack offered her no comfort, aside from a quick note that he'd just sent Rhys a text explaining that he _didn't know_ how long this was going to take, and Rhys had better just assume the worst. 

Then he sighed again, walked over to the projector, and pointed to a star. "This is my sun. Or, it was, when I was a child. There aren't any pictures of my home planet or even of the solar system available in this century, but... Well. Here's the sun." And then he told them everything. Well, probably not _everything_. Those photos they'd found in this desk drawer a few months ago went unexplained. But he told them about being from a colony world in the future, and about the Time Agency, more than Ianto really cared to know about John, everything he could explain about the Doctor, and about his immortality and how he ended up working for Torchwood. He told them about his father dying (though he didn't say how), and about growing up with just him and his mother. He told them that he was on the swim-team in high school, until he quit school to join the military. They all four listened in complete silence. 

When he was finally done, he walked over to Gwen, removed the gag and gently took the alarm out of her hand. "You can speak now," he said. 

She seemed a little stunned, for a second. Then she shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry," she said. She looked up at him. 

Jack shook his head. "I just... needed you quiet. Are we okay?"

She nodded. 

He kissed her before he carried the gag and the alarm back to his bag. 

" _Everyone_ can speak now," he said. "Any questions? From anybody?" 

"... You're an immortal alien from the 51st century," Owen said. 

"Yes," Jack said. 

Everyone sat in silence and tried to absorb this for a minute. Ianto didn't think any of them were particularly _surprised_. They'd all expected the unexpected. You learned to, with this job. Still, it was a bit ridiculous. 

"Tell me something normal," Gwen said suddenly. 

Jack looked confused. 

"Something that will _sound_ normal to me. Tell me about your pet dog or the first girl to ever break your heart or _something_ human and normal." She looked at him with wide eyes. "I just really need to hear something like that right now." 

Jack nodded. He even smiled a little. "I didn't have a dog. Sorry. They actually weren't even allowed on our colony—" 

"Your _entire home planet_ banned dogs?" Tosh asked. 

"It's not as ridiculous as it sounds," Jack said. He looked back to the constellation he was projecting on the wall and sighed. "I wish I had pictures for you." _For you_. Ianto wondered what it must be like to spend nearly two hundred years so far from home that you couldn't even see pictures of it. "Most of the planet was uninhabitable, so we all lived in one complex to free up the maximum amount of space for farm land and recreational beach area. It was sort of like shoving an entire small town into a large apartment building. It wouldn't have been good for dogs anyway. The only place where they could have ran around was the beach, and from the upper floors of the complex, it would have taken too long to get them out there. Besides, we were a beach-front colony. We had _a lot_ of retirees, and they tended to control the council, and most of them weren't really fond of dogs..."

Gwen looked uncomfortable. 

"I was never allowed to have a dog either, when I was growing up," Ianto said quickly. Jack saw the rescue for what it was, and his face lit up a little. "And I don't think I'm allowed to have one now, honestly. I'd have to check my lease, but..." 

"My mother would never get me one," Owen said, shrugging. "Always wanted one, but..." 

"I always wanted one too," Jack said. 

"Did you even get to see one as a kid?" Gwen asked. "Like, in a zoo, or anything?" 

"There are no zoos in the Second Empire—" Then Jack realized that this was not a good direction for the conversation to go in and quickly changed course. "—But yeah, I did see dogs as a kid. I had uncles on another colony and _they_ had a dog. It's not like I never left the Boeshane colony." 

"You just flew off to other _planets_ to visit relatives?" Tosh asked, but she was taking this better than Gwen was. She was smiling. "Like you were—like I used to fly to Osaka to visit my grandmother?" 

"Pretty much," Jack said. "Well... big commercial flights with shitty food... almost exactly like that, actually." He shared a smile with Tosh, then he looked back to Gwen. 

She wasn't even looking at him. 

"Her name was Malika," Jack said. 

Gwen looked up, but she didn't seem to understand what Jack was talking about any more than Ianto did. 

"The first girl to ever break my heart," Jack explained. "Well, really the first _person_. She was just... the first. Her name was Malika. I'd tell you how I met her but I really don't really remember ever _not_ knowing her. The colony wasn't that big and we were both born there. When we were fifteen, she asked me to the homecoming dance, I said yes, and we dated for a year, which to my fifteen-year-old mind meant we were probably soul-mates. She wasn't my first kiss but she was the first for a lot of other things, and I was pretty in love with her..." He looked down at the table for a second, and his smile faded, but didn't go away. "I turned sixteen and I decided that it would be a really fun adventure to drop out of high school and go fight a losing war on a far-off planet because I had a grudge that I thought maybe... Well, she told me I was making a mistake, _because I was_ , I was shocked and offended that she wasn't supporting me, I told her she sounded like my mom, because she did, and she told me it was over if I didn't change my mind about going to war. Well..." He shrugged. "She graduated top of our class and last I heard she was working as an engineer on one of the newer colony worlds. I witnessed things that to this day I wish I could forget and..." He sighed. "Well, you know the rest." 

Gwen smiled. "The one that got away." 

"The first of a few. Still, I'm happy with where I ended up. She seemed happy with her life too, last time I saw her. There's something to be said for that." 

"Thank you," Gwen said. 

"But how much time actually passed before you found someone else you thought was your soul-mate?" Owen asked, smirking in a way that seemed rather daring to Ianto, considering Owen's relationship with Jack. 

"I was sixteen," Jack said, chuckling a little. "And sharing barracks with eleven sweaty, muscular people, all no more than ten years older than I was, with whom I had the pleasure of bonding night-and-day for twelve weeks. That is not a fair question." 

Owen rolled his eyes. Gwen and Tosh laughed. Ianto hated this discussion and tried to pretend that he didn't. 

"And if that isn't boring enough for you," Jack said, "My mother was an accountant and we had a pet bird. The bird was blue and her name was Sammy and she was a lot more talkative than Myfanwy is. I also got a C in 9th grade English because the project worth 10% of our grade was due the day before a huge swim meet, and I knew where my priorities were at fourteen-years-old." 

Gwen smiled. "Thank you," she said again. 

"Are we okay?" Jack said, looking around at them. 

Everyone nodded. 

"Good," Jack said, sighing. "You can all go home now." 

Ianto raised his hand shyly. 

"Hm?" Jack said. 

"Do we have to?" 

Jack smiled. "No." 

Ianto smiled back. "I'll get my things from my car." He'd taken to keeping a travel bag in his car at all times, so that he wasn't stuck here without a toothbrush or a change of clothes whenever he decided to stay the night. He voluntarily stayed the night with Jack far more often than the others did. 

He followed the others outside, and found John Hart standing there, smirking at them. “Hello, kids,” he said. “Nice cover you've got here. _Great_ view out over the water.”


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Complicated  
Summary: Jack and his submissives have all finally settled back into their old routine. That makes it the perfect time for Jack's ex-partner and not-so-ex-Dom to turn up in Cardiff.   
Rating: AO for graphic scenes of sex and violence.   
Word Count: 46,297  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness/John Hart/Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/John Hart; Doctor/Jack Harkness (mentioned only); Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness; John Hart/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato; Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones; Ianto Jones/Owen Harper; Ianto Jones/John Hart; Jack Harkness/Owen Harper; Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness; Owen Harper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Rhys Williams; Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper  
Contains: 69ing, anal preparation discussion, anal sex, arse floggging, ball gags, begging, biting, blood-letting, bondage, breast flogging, collars, consumption of sexual fluids (one's own and others'), cunnilingus, deliberate bruising, exhibitionism, fellatio, fetish clothing, forced nudity, home-made porn, humiliation, knife play, maintenance spankings, masturbation, misogynist slurs, nipple clamps, nipple play, nipple sucking, one-night stands, orgasm denial, over-night bondage, pinching, PIV sex, pregnancy talk, public sex mention, scolding during sex, scratching, situational orgasm ban, spanking (with a belt, paddle, and a hand), spreader bars, strap-ons, swallowing, vaginal fingering, vaginal penetration, vibrators, voyeurism, wax play.  
Warnings: accidental blood-letting, break-in mention, death threats, fidelity issues, murder jokes, objectification, temporary confusion about the reasons for punishments, undesired erections, unplanned exhibitionism/voyeurism

~*~

Chapter Number: Two  
Word Count: 4,333  
Pairings: Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness  
Contains: mention of one-night stands, anal sex, mentions of orgasm denial, consumption of one's own sexual fluids, discussion of maintenance beatings   
Warnings: no major warnings 

~*~

Ianto and Owen glanced at each other, wondering what to do. Were they allowed to talk to John? Would they be in trouble if they _didn't_ talk to John? He was their master's master, so it didn't seem like a particularly good idea to piss him off, but Jack also hadn't seemed terribly comfortable with the small amount of supervised interaction they'd already had with John. Ianto and Owen seemed to silently come to the agreement that it was best to just ignore him.

“I like it,” Tosh said, smiling slightly. 

Ianto saw Gwen flinch a little. Gwen had apparently also favoured the idea of ignoring him, and if they'd _all_ ignored him, they'd have been relatively safe. Group punishments were never as harsh as individual punishments were, so even if pissing John off _had_ had consequences, they'd have been okay. As soon as one person broke rank, though, it became _individuals_ who were in trouble, and punishments were back to their usual severity. 

“Legs...” John said smoothly, slipping in beside her and stepping in sync with her ask they all walked toward their cars. “You have a car, don't you?” 

“I do,” Tosh said, batting her eyes at him a little. 

Ianto's defences went up. This conversation was rapidly approaching a very severe punishment, and the fact that it wouldn't be _Ianto's_ very severe punishment didn't make him any more eager to see it happen. 

“Look,” John said sweetly, “Could I have a lift to a nice hotel? It's just that I don't really have anywhere to stay tonight and I don't know my way around this city, and I was just thinking that, maybe...” 

“Of course,” Tosh said sweetly. “In fact, if you wanted, you could just stay with me—” 

“ _Tosh_ ,” Ianto said quickly. He didn't actually know what to say when she looked at him, though. “... Aren't you busy tonight?” 

“No,” she said, looking at Ianto calmly.

Ianto sighed. “Tosh, _come on_!” Owen and Gwen were watching with interest. 

“... He's right, Tosh,” Owen said. “I don't know if this is about Mary or the principle of the thing or what, but just go pick up some girl in a pub. I do it all the time to blow off steam.”

John was still smiling at them all politely. Tosh had slipped her hand into his. 

“Really, Tosh,” Gwen said. “Jack can be an ass, but don't do something you'll regret.” 

“Thanks,” Tosh said, “But I know what I'm doing.” 

Owen shrugged. Now that he could say he'd tried, he seemed content to leave Tosh's to her own bad decisions. 

Ianto and Gwen looked at each other uncomfortably. This was their first relationship as submissives. It wasn't Tosh's. Maybe she _did_ know what she was doing. 

Still, it only seemed fair to warn her: “Tosh, if he gets in your car with you, I _have_ to tell Jack.” 

Tosh nodded. She wasn't smiling, but she looked sure of herself. “I understand,” she said. Tosh, Gwen, and Owen were allowed to keep secrets from Jack. (Though, for Tosh's part, it was never exactly a good idea to cover up a transgression.) Ianto wasn't. Not after Lisa. “You'd be in a lot of trouble if he found out you knew and you _didn't_ tell him. Do what you have to do.” She pulled out her keys and unlocked her car, and she called “I'll see you on Monday!” as she and John got in. 

Ianto and Gwen looked at each other. 

They'd tried. Ianto had warned her. 

“Do you want me to go back and tell Jack _with_ you?” Gwen asked. 

“No,” Ianto said, pulling his own car keys out. “It's fine, really.” They were closer to his car than to Gwen's. He opened up the boot and pulled out his overnight bag, and she hovered near him for a second longer. 

“Are you sure? He's not going to be happy.” 

Ianto shrugged. “He's not going to be angry with _me_.” He smirked slightly. “And I can calm him down faster if we're alone.” 

Gwen smirked back at him and blushed a little. “If you're sure, then...” 

“I am,” Ianto said. “Thanks for the offer, but go home to your fiancé.” 

Gwen nodded. “I'll see you Monday!” 

“See you Monday!” He slammed the boot of his car shut and headed back to the base. 

He found Jack in the kitchen, munching on crisps. “So, what did you want to do?” Jack asked. Then he noticed the look on Ianto's face and straightened up a little bit. His eyes went down to the bag in Ianto's hands, though, and the fact that Ianto had it seemed to reassure him. “What happened?” 

Ianto sucked his teeth as he sat down across from Jack. “We tried to stop her,” he said. 

“Okay,” Jack said calmly. “So am I getting angry with Tosh or with Gwen?” 

“Tosh,” Ianto said. 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Let me guess: John was waiting for you all outside?” 

Ianto nodded. “I don't know if he followed us back here or...” 

“He probably followed _me_ back here.” Jack sighed. “That's so like him. I should have known better than to tell Tosh 'no' in front of him.” 

“He doesn't approve of you ever being dominate, or...?”

“Naw, he just thinks he has to be better than me at everything. Just wait. Tomorrow he'll text me like he's done me a favour, telling me exactly how I should discipline her. I just hope he doesn't suggest what I actually have planned.”

“You'd really change your mind just so it didn't look like you were doing what he wanted?” 

Jack looked down and laughed a little. “John and I really do have a _complicated_ relationship.” 

Ianto snatched a few crisps out of the bag. “So you're not going to call her?” he asked before he popped them into his mouth. 

“Not tonight,” Jack said. “I've already told her 'No.' You tried to stop her?” 

Ianto swallowed. “And Owen and Gwen, yeah.” 

“Then she's already been told not to _and reminded_ , and it's made no difference. She's already accepted the punishment and decided this is worth it. I don't think John is going to _hurt_ her, so there's no need to let it ruin our night. Wanna put in a movie?” 

Jack was right, of course. Tosh wouldn't stop if Jack called her. Not at this point. “Sure,” Ianto said. “What do you have?”

The answer to that question turned out to be 'A lot of home-made porn, the second Harry Potter film, and some of the worst action movies of the 20th and early 21st century.' Ianto wasn't comfortable with the idea of snogging with a bunch of twelve-year-olds on the screen, but he also refused the porn on the grounds that he didn't want to see himself having sex but he'd also seen quite enough of Jack shagging other people for tonight, even if those other people were Owen, Tosh, and Gwen. (If there had ever been discs with Suzie on them, Jack had gotten rid of them.) They settled on some action film with Clint Eastwood and when Jack left to make popcorn, Ianto pulled out his phone and opened his calendar to make a note to include a set of Bond DVDs in Jack's next birthday present. 

He still had his phone out when Jack walked in with the popcorn. 

“Something wrong?” Jack asked, sitting down next to him. They had to watch films in the meeting room; It was the only room that even _had_ a VCR or DVD-player. The chairs were comfortable enough, though, and it wasn't difficult to fool around in them.

“What's your birthday?” Ianto asked. “You never mentioned.” He'd have remembered, if Jack had told them during the talk about his past. 

“Don't have one,” Jack said, shrugging slightly. 

Ianto raised an eyebrow. 

“I was born on a different planet!” Jack said. “Time was standardized across the Empire, so I suppose I technically have one, but I don't know it. My colony did collective birthday celebrations on New Years.” 

“Fair enough,” Ianto said, not putting his phone away, “But you have legal documents. What's listed as your birthday on those?” 

Jack sighed, but smiled a little. “February 22nd. Every decade or so I have to get a new passport and driving licence with the year updated, but February 22nd has stuck since the 1800s.” He popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth and ate it while Ianto turned to February in his phone and put the reminder in. “I have _never_ celebrated it,” Jack said, in a tone that implied that he didn't particularly want to start. 

“I've never been in a polyamorous BDSM relationship with a man before,” Ianto said. “There's a first time for everything.”

“It's not anything special,” Jack said, though he was smiling. “It's just the date that I passed through Ellis Island for the first time. The guy doing my paperwork asked me my birthday and I told him it was that day because—Well, I don't really remember why—”

“You were flirting with him.” 

Jack nodded. “I was flirting with him.” 

“Did he sleep with you?” 

“Nope,” Jack said. “So, see. It's not the anniversary of my birth. It's the anniversary of a failed flirting attempt. I'd rather we didn't celebrate that.” 

“You will almost certainly have sex on that day every year that we celebrate it,” Ianto said. “I can't imagine a better way to celebrate a failed attempt at flirting.” He smirked and grabbed a handful of popcorn, then he tried to look convincingly enthralled by the film. Jack looked to be mulling that point over, anyway. 

Ianto liked action films, and this one was actually pretty good, once he started paying attention to it. Sometime when he _didn't_ have Jack's hands down his trousers, he might see how it ended. As it was, he started to lose interest as soon as Jack pulled his zip down, and he grabbed the remote and stopped the video when Jack's hands actually gripped his cock and started rubbing. 

“Okay,” Ianto said, breathlessly. “How are we doing this?” 

“Onto the table,” Jack said, pulling down Ianto's trousers and pants as Ianto stood up. “I'll ride you.” 

That sounded good to Ianto. He quickly finished undressing while Jack got his own clothes off, and then he climbed up onto the table, erect and exposed. For a second, he worried that they didn't have any lube, but Jack pulled a jar out of his pocket. He'd either gotten it out of the van in case he'd need it with John, or he'd gone down to his bunker while Ianto was going out to his car. Whatever. Ianto really didn't care where it had come from. 

Jack climbed up onto the table with Ianto and quickly coated lube over Ianto's cock, jerking Ianto off a little bit in the process and getting a few grunts out of him. “Jack...” Ianto gasped. 

“Just a second,” Jack said, then he tossed his leg over Ianto's waist, straddled Ianto, and lowered himself onto Ianto's cock. Jack didn't need time to adjust. As soon as he was on Ianto, he started moving his hips and driving Ianto's cock into his prostate. The nice thing about this position was that Ianto could enjoy the view, and he did, immensely. Jack was towering over him, all muscle and sweat and perfection, controlling both of their movements with the thrust of his hips, playing Ianto like a harp with his thrusts and with fingers that roamed over Ianto's chest and teased his nipples mercilessly. Jack rode him _slowly_ , too, as always, and Ianto knew better than to beg. Jack liked doing this to him: pushing him to beg even though he absolutely was not allowed to. If Ianto surrendered to the urge, the real fun began. If Ianto started to beg, Jack would keep him begging until his voice went hoarse before he actually let Ianto come, just to bask in the power Ianto was giving him. If Ianto dared to try to take any control over the situation, Jack pulled off him, spanked him, and bound him so tightly to he couldn't move before continuing. If there was any helping it, Ianto didn't get to come, and if he did come, he certainly wouldn't get to for a few days afterwards. 

So Ianto grit his teeth and settled for letting out incoherent grunts that he couldn't be punished for. 

He reached up to touch Jack, but his hands had barely found Jack's thighs and were still on their way to Jack's balls when Jack intercepted them and told Ianto to put them under his head. Ianto obeyed, and surrendered completely to the pleasure and the need while Jack rode Ianto until both of them came hard, leaving Ianto's chest and the meeting table a sticky mess that Ianto couldn't feel bitter about having to clean up. 

Jack pulled off of Ianto and dipped two fingers into the pool of his own come on Ianto's stomach, gathered as much of it as he could onto the fingers, and then held them to Ianto's mouth. Ianto knew what was expect of him, He spread his lips and let Jack dip his fingers into Ianto's mouth, then Ianto sucked Jack's come off Jack's fingers. Jack pulled his fingers out of Ianto's mouth and brought them right back to Ianto's stomach, scooping up even more of his come and repeating the process until Ianto had swallowed most of the come of that had been on his stomach. Jack hovered over Ianto, stern and dominating, and when Ianto was done and his stomach was covered in nothing more than a thin layer of sticky drying saliva, Jack ran his clean hand through Ianto's hair and a loving pet. “Good boy,” Jack said. Then he leaned down and kissed kissed Ianto's sticky lips, and they cuddled on the table until Ianto felt himself nodding off, then he muttered a few apologies and wiggled out from under Jack to clean himself and the table up before bed. 

He didn't properly get dressed again after the sex. He put his pants back on, but that was it. He and Jack went to bed without finishing the film, and they silently cuddled until Ianto fell asleep, comfortable and warm in Jack's arms. 

Jack's text alert woke him the next morning. He rolled over and found Jack standing near his dresser, frowning down at his phone. 

“Tosh?” Ianto asked.

Jack nodded, and wordlessly pressed a button on his vortex manipulator and then handed it to Ianto while he typed a reply to Tosh on his cellphone. 

The messages were displaying again, just as they had last night in different coloured text. 

Jack: _You slept with Tosh, didn't you?_   
John: _Yes. It's your fault, really. You're not beating them enough. She almost seemed glad for the chance to disobey you._

Jack hadn't replied to that. 

“On the bright side,” Ianto said, “He didn't tell you how you should punish her.” 

“He's waiting for me to ask,” Jack said. “Or at least to whine about how disobedient she is. Give it ten minutes. When he realizes that I'm not _going_ to ask, he'll volunteer the advice.” 

Ianto shrugged and crawled out of bed. He climbed out of the bunker and headed toward the kitchen, and Jack followed him. This wasn't like last night. There was no pretending that this wasn't bothering Jack, now. 

“What are you going to do to her?” Ianto asked, because if there was no avoiding this topic, then they might as well confront it head-on. 

“You can ask _her_ after I've done it,” Jack said. 

Ianto flinched a bit, more for Tosh's sake than his own. That was bad. 

They made it to the kitchen and Ianto made coffee, and Jack stopped texting Tosh but remained in a bad mood. He was still distracted as Ianto handed him a cup, made just the way he liked it, and sat down with him. 

“What do _you_ think of him?” Jack asked. 

“Of John?” Ianto clarified, though it really couldn't have been anyone else, could it? 

Jack nodded. 

Ianto squirmed. “I'm not sure what the correct answer to that question is.” 

“It's a question about what you think. It doesn't have a correct answer.” 

“I told Tosh not to go with him,” Ianto reminded Jack. 

Jack didn't look satisfied by that.

Ianto took a drink of coffee to buy himself a bit of time, and settled on what he thought was the best way of expressing the truth. "He makes me nervous," Ianto admitted. "Not in a bad way. In the way that you..." 

Jack raised his eyebrows. "'In the way that I...?'" He must have known where there was going, but if he wanted to hear Ianto say it, Ianto could oblige. 

Ianto shrugged. "I can't decide if the word that I'm looking for is 'used to,' or 'do.'" 

Jack smirked. 

Ianto took a slow drink of coffee and then smirked back. " _Sometimes_." 

"Only sometimes?" Jack said immediately. "He's right; I'm _not_ beating you often enough." 

"You'll have to fix that, then." Ianto said, fully aware that later he was either going to be very glad that he'd done so, or regret the decision terribly. 

"Definitely." Jack looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "What's a good day for weekly mandatory beatings? Mondays?" 

Ianto shook his head, and he felt a soft heat rising to his cheeks and a strange fluttering in his stomach. Nervous. "Not Mondays. Morale is low enough as it is on Mondays. Not Tuesdays, either. That'd just make Monday even _worse_ because everyone would be thinking about Tuesday." He sipped his coffee calmly. "You could try Fridays." 

"Fridays?" Jack repeated skeptically. "If I'm in a bad mood you'll be sore all weekend." 

"Better than being sore at work." Ianto shrugged. 

"What about Thursdays? Unless you've earned yourself a pretty severe beating, you'll be fine by Sunday. Might still have marks, but it probably won't hurt any more." 

Ianto thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "Thursdays are good, yeah. It's a bit time-consuming to do us all on the same day though, isn't it? It might be better to split us up. Do me on Fridays, Gwen on Thursdays—" 

"—Owen on Wednesdays and Tosh every single day for a month, then on Tuesdays. Good thinking." 

Ianto shifted a little bit. "Are you really that angry with her, though?" That had been a joke. Ianto knew that. Jack wasn't really going to beat Tosh every day for a month. Still... 

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have a good reason to be angry." He looked up at Ianto. "He makes _me_ nervous, too." 

Ianto nodded. 

"It's not that I'm jealous," Jack clarified quickly. "I could have brought him home with _me_ last night, if I'd wanted to..." He shrugged. "And maybe I should have. I just mean that... things are complicated between me and him right now, and the four of you make it even more complicated. I know Tosh _thinks_ that what she did was just between her and John, but she's wrong. I don't see it that way and I can promise you that John doesn't. When he has access to you... It changes things between me and him. In ways that I'm not sure I like."

Ianto nodded slowly and considered what he was being told. "You didn't tell us that..." Ianto said. 

Jack didn't fill in the blanks for him, on that one. 

Ianto swallowed hard. "... that you're.... a switch...?" 

Jack shrugged. "You never asked." 

"Would you have answered it if we had?" 

Jack shrugged. 

Ianto doubted it. "So, the Doctor... You laughed when I asked if he was another sub. Was he another one of your Doms?" 

Jack smiled. "I don't think he'd like that word. We never really labelled it, when it was happening... But yeah. My relationship with the Doctor was... _is_... a lot like your relationship with me." 

Ianto didn't know if it was that smile, his voice, or the comparison, but somehow, it just _clicked_. Jack had already confessed to loving the Doctor, and now Ianto couldn't pretend that he didn't know _how_ Jack loved the Doctor. "You were in love with him," Ianto said. He didn't _mean_ for it to sound accusing, but it might have anyway. 

Jack looked away, and tried and failed to wipe off his smile. 

Ianto's smile fell. "You _are_ in love with him." 

Jack must have noticed the change in Ianto's voice, because he looked back up immediately. "I love him," Jack said quickly, but in his most reassuring tone of voice, "And I love you. And I love Gwen and Tosh and Owen. And what I said before about how I'm not going to rank the people I love? That still applies. As does what I said about wanting to be here. With you. I turned him down so that I could come home to the four of you, and I haven't regretted that decision for a moment since I made it. Okay?" 

"... Okay," Ianto said. He looked away for a second to collect himself while he ran that through his head.... Yes. Alright. Jack loved him, and Jack was here. That was enough. That was _good_ , even. Ianto didn't want a boyfriend. Love and stability was all that Ianto wanted and more than he had any right to ask for, and he had it. That was great. He smiled at Jack for a second, then took a cool sip of coffee and got a little cheeky. "You're such a hypocrite," he said, batting his eyes a little so that he wouldn't get in _too_ much trouble for the observation. 

" _No_ ," Jack said, with a very _slight_ edge to his voice. "I'm a man with experience who wants what's best for you." He raised his eyebrows in a shallow imitation of a threat. “And the circumstances _are_ different...” 

Ianto put his coffee down and held up his hands in surrender. It was strange, he thought, that they could talk about this so calmly. Jack wasn't angry with him. Not a bit. Ianto had been clearly informed when he joined in on the workplace orgy that they were _not_ dating each other or Jack. This was... it was more than sex. But it wasn't romance. It wasn't _less_ than romance, but it wasn't romance. Jack wasn't looking for boyfriends and girlfriends. He'd assured Gwen and Owen that they had his blessing to date each other, if they found themselves so inclined, but none of Jack's subs were dating him unless they all were, and Owen and Tosh were resolutely against that. And maybe it was better that way. Ianto couldn't imagine having this sort of relationship with Lisa or any of his other ex-girlfriends, and dating just one sub seemed likely to lead to favouritism. Still, Ianto's feelings for Jack were what they were. And Jack understood... 

"What about John? Were you in love with all your Doms?" Was that inevitable? When you put that much trust in someone, did you always fall in love with them eventually? No. Tosh wasn't in love with Jack; she loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. Ianto had talked to her about it, and even though she'd been into this stuff longer and more deeply than any of them and seen lots of happy Dom/sub couples, she couldn't fathom why any submissive would want to date their Dom. (Owen had no idealogical objections to dating Dommes, but he was quite insistent that he did not date men.) It was mostly a matter of personal taste, but Jack insisted that he valued his relationships with Tosh and Owen every bit as much as he valued his relationships with Gwen and Ianto, and he would never change the latter if doing so would compromise the former. Ianto had to question Jack's commitment to that whenever Jack took him out to dinner or cuddled with him in the back of the theatre through long films. What was the difference between what they were doing and dating each other non-monogamously? Was it just a matter of labels? Was the label really that important? Well, it was if it was all that was preventing Ianto from the favourite or the unofficial head submissive, which he didn't desire to be in the slightest. (If anyone _was_ their unofficial leader as submissives, it was Tosh, and that was for a damn good reason. Gwen may have been Jack's second-in-command at work, but she was terrible at submitting.) 

Jack shrugged. "Not all of them, but maybe John. _Once_. A long time ago, when I was much younger and had absolutely no sense of right and wrong or what was good for myself." He looked down at the table. "It wasn't a question I ever really thought to ask myself when I was with him, to be honest." 

Ianto nodded. That was fair, he supposed. And Jack had told him last night that it was complicated. Ianto decided not not press him about it any more. Ianto believed that Jack already loved him; What would it change if Jack fell _in_ love with him? Would Jack take Ianto out on dates and dominate him in the restaurant? The idea made Ianto blush, and he finished his coffee in a hurry in a bad attempt to hide it, then excused himself. 

Ianto showered and changed his clothes, and by the time he left, Jack seemed to be in a better mood. Ianto was glad of that, for Tosh's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Complicated  
Summary: Jack and his submissives have all finally settled back into their old routine. That makes it the perfect time for Jack's ex-partner and not-so-ex-Dom to turn up in Cardiff.   
Rating: AO for graphic scenes of sex and violence.   
Word Count: 46,297  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness/John Hart/Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/John Hart; Doctor/Jack Harkness (mentioned only); Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness; John Hart/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato; Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones; Ianto Jones/Owen Harper; Ianto Jones/John Hart; Jack Harkness/Owen Harper; Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness; Owen Harper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Rhys Williams; Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper  
Contains: 69ing, anal preparation discussion, anal sex, arse floggging, ball gags, begging, biting, bloodletting, bondage, breast flogging, collars, consumption of sexual fluids (one's own and others'), cunnilingus, deliberate bruising, exhibitionism, fellatio, fetish clothing, forced nudity, home-made porn, humiliation, knife play, maintenance spankings, masturbation, misogynist slurs, nipple clamps, nipple play, nipple sucking, one-night stands, orgasm denial, over-night bondage, pinching, PIV sex, pregnancy talk, public sex mention, scolding during sex, scratching, situational orgasm ban, spanking (with a belt, paddle, and a hand), spreader bars, strap-ons, swallowing, vaginal fingering, vaginal penetration, vibrators, voyeurism, wax play.  
Warnings: accidental bloodletting, break-in mention, death threats, fidelity issues, murder jokes, objectification, temporary confusion about the reasons for punishments, undesired erections, unplanned exhibitionism/voyeurism

~*~

Chapter Number: Three  
Word Count: 4,870  
Pairings: John Hart/Toshiko Sato  
Contains: one-night stand, breast flogging, vibrators, wax play, knife play, spankings, consumption of one's own sexual fluids, deliberate bruising, PIV sex, scolding during sex, arse floggging, over-night punishments, bondage   
Warnings: accidental bloodletting

~*~

The car ride was casual and comfortable. John asked a few questions about 21st century music that were friendly, if unusual, and they shared a laugh about Jack's dated taste. Tosh asked what he'd been doing since Jack left the Time Agency, and he hesitated for a moment and then tried to put it in terms she'd understand. He carried on the conversation all the way into Tosh's flat, then something in both of their demeanour changed. Tosh's hand trembled a little as she locked the door of her flat. She'd been dominated many times before, but always by people she knew and trusted. This was only her second time having sex with someone she'd just met, and her first time hadn't ended well. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

Tosh nodded. 

“Relax, beautiful,” he said, giving her a reassuring smile and squeezing her hand slightly. “I'm not going to be as rough with you as I am with Jack. I don't plan to do anything worse than bruise you.” 

She did relax, a little. "Alright." And she smiled. “I thought you were going to refer to me exclusively by which of my body parts you cared the most about.” 

He shrugged. “In front of Jack.” 

Tosh rolled her eyes a little, and he cupped her face. “Jack isn't here. I'll call you anything you like.” 

“'Toshiko' would be nice.” 

He smirked. “Your name. It's an unconventional choice but alright. What's your safeword, Toshiko?” 

“'Hirano-ku.'” 

“'Hirano-ku,'” John repeated. “Got it.” Then he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the door, driving his knees between her legs to force them apart. She didn't struggle. She drew in a breath that couldn't quite be called a gasp, then she quieted herself and waited. 

He stared into her eyes coldly, then he smiled and kissed her softly. 

“Do you have toys for us to play with?” he asked. 

Tosh nodded. “In the bedroom.” 

He let go of her and backed away slightly. “Lead the way.” 

She led him back to her bedroom and pulled out the shoebox where she kept her own toys. She handed them all to John carefully: silk ties and a matching gag, a flogger, a couple of candles with wax that smarted but didn't leave marks, a vibrator, a strap-on, a blindfold, and the largest dildo Jack had been able to find for her. She almost hadn't handed him the last one. It felt like compounding the betrayal to use toys Jack had purchased in a sexual encounter that Jack had forbidden her from having. 

It didn't matter; John looked at it for a second and then put it in a pile to his right. He'd sorted everything into two piles as she handed it to him: the candles, the flogger, and the vibrator were all to his left. Everything else was to his right. 

He pulled a lighter out of his pocket, lit a candle, and set it on the dresser. He nodded to the pile on the right. “You can put all of that away.” He moved and lit all four candles as she put the rest of the stuff away, then he looked at her for a second and smiled again. He walked over to her, kissed her again, and calmly reached down, undid her jeans, and slipped her hands into her knickers. She moved with him as he pushed her trousers and knickers down, until her arse and her public hair were both entirely visible, and then they broke the kiss, she kicked her shoes off, and he pulled her knickers and trousers off, leaving her in her shirt and her socks. He lifted her shirt over her head, pulled off her bra, and then nudged her back onto her bed. She sat down and crawled toward the centre of the bed, and he picked up the vibrator in his left hand and the flogger in his right. 

“Anything I should know about either of these? Limits, triggers, unusually sensitive areas...?” he asked her. 

She shook her head. 

“Good,” he said, then he turned the vibrator on, crawled up onto the bed with her, and casually pressed it to her clit as he knelt over her. She tensed up for a second, and then just as she started to relax into the pleasure, he brought the flogger down on her breasts in a swoop that moved from just over her waist to just over her face. She yelped, and instinctively reached up to protect herself, then caught herself and tucked her hands under her back to stop herself from doing it again. It wasn't the hardest she'd ever been hit with a flogger by a long-shot. He was playing with her, not punishing her. More blows came down and the vibrator relentlessly followed her no matter how she squirmed, moving just enough to keep her sensitive. There was pain in her breasts and pleasure in her cunt and soon all she was aware of was a warm heat that made her squirm... away from it... toward it... she wanted it to stop... she didn't want it to stop... She was sensitive as Hell and there were three different throbbing rhythms pulsing through her body. She couldn't quite match her breathing to any of them. John was a master at pacing things, she had to give him that. 

Right when she was sure she was about to come, he pulled the vibrator away. She whined in frustration, but he showed no sign of even being able too hear her, and brought the flogger down over her breasts again without the slightest change in expression. He kept the vibrator away from her just long enough to stave off her orgasm, then he put it back. She didn't know how long he kept her there, throbbing and whining and puncturing holes in her own blankets with her nails, but it seemed like a beautifully agonizing eternity before he finally allowed her to come hard with a moan that her neighbours must have heard. 

John set the flogger down and lifted the vibrator away from her. He plucked a single hair off it, then held it to her lips. She sucked it clean, and then he moved it and the flogger onto the night stand, laid down on his side next to her, and began to lightly touch her breasts while she recovered her breath. He neglected her cunt entirely, but he played with her nipples and rubbed her abused flesh until the feeling started to come back to them, and they lost much of their bright red colour. 

Just as she was starting to relax, he said “The candles should be ready now,” and she felt the slightest chill of terror and excitement run through her. He seemed to notice this change in her, and he raised his eyebrows. “But if _you_ aren't ready...”

“No,” Tosh breathed. “I'm fine. Do it.” If he got anywhere near her breasts, she was going to scream. She had a feeling that was the first place he meant to go for. He must have known she was going to scream, though. Did he want that? Of course he did. You don't whip a submissive raw and then dump hot wax on her unless you want her to scream. Alright. Fine. She'd given him the candles and the flogger and told him there were no limits. She _wanted_ him to take this as far as he wanted to. 

He walked over her, looked from the burning candle in his hands to her bare flesh as if he was simply curious, though the erection bulging in his trousers made it clear that he was a bit more than that, then he tipped the candle and let the wax fall onto sensitive, exposed breasts. As she watched the smooth blue liquid flow from the jar, she had about half a second to panic. She told her self she wasn't going to scream, but she knew she was going to scream. 

She screamed. 

John raised his eyebrow. “Everything alright?” 

Tosh nodded, even though she was still gasping for breath. Her phone rang a second later, and she had to find her voice to assure the nice old lady upstairs that she was totally fine; that she'd screamed because she was watching a scary film, and that she was _very_ sorry and would be more careful from then on. 

John was looking at her oddly. 

“Go on,” Tosh said. “I won't scream again.” He did, and she didn't. He splattered the green wax across her breasts as well, then painted down to her bikini line with the white and red. That was better, at least. He'd started hard and then wound down, and after that first touch of hot wax to her abused skin, she'd been ready for the worst and consequently better at bracing herself and holding in all her screams. 

Once he'd decorated her body to his own satisfaction and the wax had hardened on her skin, he looked down at his work, smiled, and then reached into one of his pockets. “Mind if I add a toy of my own for getting that off?” 

“What?” Tosh asked, though she could have guessed. 

He pulled out a knife and flipped the blade out. He held it out to Tosh and let her study its edge, and she shivered. 

“Only if you want to,” he said. 

This was a bad—No. She had to trust her instincts. She had to see this through. He knew what he was doing, and she _could_ take this. 

She looked up at him and nodded. “Do it.” She'd never done it before, but that's what this was all about, right? Learning to trust her instincts again. Learning to trust strangers again. Learning to put her life in the hands of someone _other_ than her full-time Dom, and learning to live her own life. Tosh had to trust John. She had to trust John because if she didn't trust John then Jack was right, and Jack couldn't be right about this one. Not when Tosh had more than he could possibly understand riding on him being wrong. So far, so good. The pain had faded and the wax had hardened to a smooth coat of armour between him and her naked flesh, and if he wanted to take a knife to it to strip it away and show her that she could be naked and vulnerable in front of him, she'd let him. 

“I won't cut you,” he said, straddling her. “Not if you hold still, anyway. You do have to work with me on this.” 

She nodded, and when he slipped the cold blade between the wax and her skin, she was too afraid to breathe. How sharp was the blade? It hadn't looked sharp in the candlelight, but now that it was grazing her flesh she was convinced she'd misjudged it. Why would he even _carry_ a dull blade? He didn't seem like the sort of person to walk around with a knife he couldn't use to cut flesh. Don't breathe. He separated the wax from her skin so smoothly and so easily. She braved the smallest possible exhale and inhale to keep herself from fainting underneath him, then went back to holding stone still beneath his blade. Even though it didn't hurt at all, she had the strangest impression that she was being skinned as he pealed away the wax, exposing her skin to the cool air of her bedroom. 

He peeled her stomach free then worked the knife under the wax on her breast. Tosh could hear her own breathing, despite her best efforts to keep her chest still, but John wasn't pressing the knife down very hard, and he was easily able to move with her. He paused, and they met each other's eyes for a moment in the dim light of the still-burning candles. He returned to his work, and just as he angled the knife blade up and started to slide it around her breast, a car alarm went off outside. 

Tosh jumped. 

She gasped before she really felt the sting, but when she felt it, it was bad. _John_ flinched too, and he quickly pulled the knife out of her. Toshiko saw the blood seeping under the wax before John stuck his fingers under the wax—and right into the cut! God, that stung—and pulled the wax off her breast. 

He sighed. “I told you not to move.” 

Tosh looked down. “I wasn't expecting any sudden loud noises. Sorry.” 

“I'll spank you for it later,” John said, then he reached inside his jacket and pulled out an adhesive bandage. The alarm stopped. He unwrapped the bandage quickly and stuck it on the cut. “Keep that on as long as you can,” he said. “It'll help it heal faster.” 

She nodded. He put his knife away and tore the rest of the wax off with his hands, then stood up and quickly pulled off his clothing. He was definitely upset with her, but he seemed to have settled on fucking her before he punished her. Tosh wasn't sure whether or not she should be glad about that. 

He climbed back onto the bed, naked, and grabbed her thighs and squeezed them hard as he pulled them toward himself. Tosh gasped. John's eyes were cool and his features were calm, though. He let go of her thighs and then pushed into her, quickly and roughly but not unmanageably so. It didn't really hurt, it was just a sudden invasion that made her clinch up slightly and whimper. 

He stopped and raised an eyebrow, and she took a deep breath and told him to go on, at which point he began to thrust his hips back and forth and ride her. Despite his rough beginning, he was far from the most selfish Dom Tosh had ever fucked. Even Jack used her more roughly than this when he was in a bad mood. He hit her g-spot with every thrust and seemed to delight in her moans. 

He leaned directly over her, supporting himself on his forearms, and cupped her face in his hands and stared at her almost lovingly. “Say my name,” he whispered into her ear. 

“John,” Tosh moaned quietly. 

“No,” John said, and even though he was barely speaking above a whisper, his tone was scolding. “Come on. I know you're a bad girl, but you can do better than that.” 

Bad girl. Her stomach twisted a little, in strange and sharp contrast to the flames of pleasure in her cunt. It had been a long time since anyone had called Tosh a bad girl. _Gwen_ was Jack's bad girl. They all knew that. Tosh and Gwen joked about it all the time. John wasn't wrong, though. Tosh was certainly being bad right now, and Jack would be furious with her in the morning—was probably furious with her right now. Ianto wouldn't have waited to tell him. 

She could live with that tomorrow. She had _John_ here now, and she hadn't really been bad for him. At the very least, she hadn't been so bad that it wasn't salvageable. Maybe she could get him to call her a good girl. She exaggerated a moan and then spoke his name as loudly and clearly as she dared (now would not be a good time for another phone call from a concerned neighbour). 

“Better,” John said. He kissed her neck. “Now, Toshiko, I want you to say my name one more time when you come, and I want your neighbours to know.” 

Tosh moaned, this time in dread rather than pleasure. ' _You can say no_ ,' she told herself, and yet as she came she screamed his name as loudly as she could and basked in his smile. He came in her hard and then collapsed on top of her. “Good,” he whispered, and that soothed the bruise on Tosh's pride slightly. 

He must have known she'd need it to get through the spanking. As soon as he got his strength back up, he got onto his knees and crawled off her. “Roll over,” he told her, and she immediately knew what was coming. He'd said he'd spank her. How hard would he hit? He'd made her scream just _playing_ with her. This was a punishment. 

He got off the bed. Was he going to get the flogger again? The knot was back in her stomach and tighter than it had ever been before. Jesus. He'd sliced Jack's shoulder open as casually as Jack would spank Tosh. 

She felt something gently caress her arse cheeks. It almost tickled. The flogger. That was the flogger. That was just enough of a warning to stop her from making any noise when the first hit came down, and after that the punishment came fast and hard and merciless. It was only ten hits, perhaps because he considered the natural consequences of her actions—the throbbing cut on her breast—to be punishment enough. Once he was done, he wordlessly crawled into bed with her, pulled her into his arms, and stroked her hair until she fell asleep in his arms.

~*~

Half asleep, she rolled over and fumbled for her phone, and instead her hand landed on skin. 

Right. 

John grunted. Tosh crawled out of bed, a little sore in a few places but on the whole not too much the worse off for last night. She fished her phone out of her pocket. 

John sat up and yawned. “Morning, gorgeous. Mind if I use your shower?” 

“No, go right ahead,” Tosh said.

The text was from Jack. Well, Ianto had warned her. She took a deep breath and opened the message. 

_You slept with John, didn't you?_

John stood up and gathered up his clothes. There was a small light blinking on his vortex manipulator, but he didn't do anything about it in front of Tosh. 

“There are towel in the cabinet to your right when you first walk in,” she told him. 

“Thanks,” he said. Then he went into the bathroom and shut the door. 

Tosh bit her lip. She stared at her phone blankly until she heard the water start in the bathroom, and then she sighed. He knew. She couldn't deny it—and really, she _wouldn't_ deny it even if she could; she wasn't ashamed of it—and he wouldn't listen if she tried to explain herself right now. He'd just see it as making excuses. He'd ask her about it later, and she'd explain later. For now, there was really only one thing she could say: 

_Yes._

She didn't say she was sorry. She wasn't sorry. 

Jack responded in seconds: _Did he hurt you?_

_No_ , she said. 

She pulled on some comfortable clothes, cringing a little at the sight of two large bruises on her thighs in the shape of John's iron grip, and then Tosh got a reply from Jack instructing her to clear her schedule for the week and be in his office at 8:00pm that night. He specifically noted that she did not need to bring a change of clothes, which confused her because normally instructions to clear their schedules and go to him meant that he'd be holding them over night. She could worry about that later, she supposed. John found her eating cereal, kissed her on the forehead, thanked her, and left. He didn't say where he was going. Tosh didn't ask. 

Her day passed slowly, and despite her best efforts to pretend that it passed normally, it didn't. Her stomach was in a knot, and it was all but impossible to focus on anything more complicated than Friends reruns. 

She knocked on Jack's office door at 7:58pm, freshly showered but in the same comfortable clothing she'd picked out that morning. 

Jack opened the door, and looked her over slowly.

“Hi,” she said. 

“Down to my bunker. Now.” 

She went quickly. He followed her, and ordered her to strip while he climbed down the ladder. She didn't waste any time obeying him, and then she stood in front of the bed and turned to face him. 

He took her hands in his, first. He raised them between them slowly and gently, and then he carefully examined every inch of her wrists. There were no marks. John hadn't bound her.

Jack pulled his own wrist cuffs out of his pocket, and Tosh held still while he fastened them, but he didn't lock them together. She didn't meet his eyes. 

"Hands above your head," Jack said. She obeyed, and he circled her slowly and continued looking her over. 

“Did he beat you for fun or to punish you?” Jack asked. 

“Well—“ Tosh took a deep breath to calm herself. “Both,” she said. 

Jack didn't respond. He circled back around to Tosh's front and the bandage on her breast caught his eye immediately. He ripped it off without asking or warning her. "You told me he didn't hurt you," Jack said, compressing the upper part of her breast to give himself a better view. This was the first time Tosh had gotten a half-decent look at it too, and she was actually a bit relieved. It looked better than she'd expected it to. John hadn't been kidding about that bandage healing it faster. It looked days old. That didn't seem to matter very much to Jack, though. "I can tell just by looking at that that it bled like Hell and it _hurt_. Don't tell me you didn't notice." 

She took a deep breath and choked. "I..." She shut her eyes and turned her head away from. "I forgot." 

"Did you really?" Jack asked. 

"I'd just woken up!" 

"Tosh," Jack said, lowering and softening his voice. She looked up at him and he met her eyes. "Calm." 

She nodded. 

Jack's voice returned to its former hardness when he went on, though. She was still in trouble. "Why didn't you text me again and correct yourself when you realized?" 

She opened her mouth, but she didn't really have a good answer She'd remembered the cut while she was getting dressed. And the bruises—God, the bruises. He hadn't seen those yet. She tried to keep her breathing steady. "What would you have done?" 

"My reasons for asking the question aren't relevant!" Jack snapped. 

Tosh flinched. 

"I asked you a question and you _lied_ to me!" 

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, staring down at the floor. 

“What happened?” Jack asked. 

Tosh didn't answer right away. 

"The cut," Jack clarified. "What happened? Did John's hand slip or did you move?" 

She couldn't decide which answer would result in less trouble in the long run. She decided on the truth. “I moved.” 

Jack grunted non-committally. He ran his fingers lightly over the cut, and she inhaled slowly, but it didn't really hurt. Tosh wondered for a moment if he was angrier with her or with John, and if the answer to that question even mattered. 

"Jack," she said, her voice cracking slightly, "If I tell you about the other marks now—" 

"There are more?!" 

"Just bruises!" she said quickly. "On my thighs..." 

Jack looked down and found them almost instantly, then looked back up at Tosh. "No, telling me _now_ does not help your case. Lie down on top of the blankets." 

She shivered, but he was being far kinder than he had any obligation to be; he was giving her the bed. It looked like he was even giving her the pillow. He could have bound her on the cold floor and done anything he liked with her there, and it wouldn't have been beyond what she deserved. He'd done as much to Owen and Gwen for less than this. She climbed onto the bed quickly, and didn't react at all when Jack grabbed her wrists, slid the D-rings on her wrist-cuffs together, and attached them to a lead he'd already had in position by the bed. It looked very much like she _was_ going to be held here overnight, but he was being rather merciful about it. 

Then he spread her legs and sat down in between them. He stared for a moment at the hand-print bruises, and for the first time, Tosh started to understand why Jack had told her no. Jack was angrier with John. Tosh was sure of it. _She_ was the submissive, so _she_ was going to be punished, but the actual conflict here had nothing to do with Tosh herself. John had drawn the boundary lines for whatever game he and Jack were playing on Tosh's skin, and _that_ was what Jack was furious about. Tosh couldn't be angry with John. She'd been using him, too. 

Jack gently ran his fingers over the marks, and even though his touch was completely painless, it broke down the last of Tosh's resolve. 

“You can fix them, if you want,” Tosh said. He'd have been justified in getting out the flogger and covering those bruises, then shoving a knife tip into that nick and reclaiming her breast. He could do that. Steady hands. That was the terrifying thing. Tosh had asked him once why UNIT had owed him the favor that had bought Tosh's freedom, and he'd answered her honestly. Steady hands. The thought made her shiver.

“I know I can,” Jack said in a tone that made it clear that he found the suggestion slightly impudent. 

Tosh flinched. 

Jack didn't seem to notice, but a second later he sighed and closed Tosh's legs anyway. “Look, Tosh,” he said, looking up at Tosh's face, “Do you understand why I'm upset?” 

Tosh thought she did, now. “John was using me to get to you,” Tosh said. 

“And you're okay with that?” 

“I wasn't trying to interfere,” Tosh said.

“So did you know last night?” Jack asked. 

“No,” Tosh said. 

“Would you have still done it if you had known?” 

“No.” 

“So it wasn't revenge for Mary?” Jack asked. 

Tosh shook her head. 

“So why John?” Jack looked like he honestly just wanted clarification. 

Tosh smiled a little. “I was using him to get to you.” 

“ _Not smart_.” 

“Wait,” Tosh said quickly, before he could decide that she wasn't taking this conversation seriously and commence punishing her. “When I first... made it clear that I was interested... I'd expected you to be fine with it. But then you weren't. And I thought... I thought it was completely ridiculous that I'd ever even thought about it.” She squirmed a little, and he put a hand on her outer-thigh to still her. “And while we were all at McDonalds and I was beating myself up over this, I realized that I hadn't actually done anything wrong. All I'd done was disagree with you, and there I was hating myself for it. And I just thought 'Oh my god, I...'” 

“You trusted me too much,” Jack said. His face was mostly blank, but there was a light on behind his eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago. He understood. 

Tosh nodded. “It scared me.” She'd realized in that club that she trusted Jack more than she trusted herself. And that was _terrifying_. When you trust a Dom more than you trust yourself, they can do anything to you. She'd _had_ to run away from him—away from him and toward herself and her own instincts and desires—to _save_ her relationship with him. 

Jack nodded in understanding. “I've been there.” 

“Did you do something stupid too?” Tosh asked.

“No,” Jack said. “I made the right decision.... I think.” He sighed. “I had better options. We can't all be so lucky.” 

“Does this mean I'm off the hook?” Tosh asked, trying not to get her hopes up. 

“Hell no,” Jack said, slapping her thigh. 

Tosh winced again, from embarrassment rather than pain, but Jack was smiling. 

“I won't ever do it again.” That was all she could give him, though. She knew better than to say 'I'm sorry you're upset,' even though it was true. She didn't think he'd appreciate any expression of regret for how things went down that didn't acknowledge Tosh's agency in bringing about the regrettable circumstances, and she didn't regret exercising her agency in that way. He also wouldn't accept an apology he knew she didn't mean. They were stuck. 

He sighed. “I understand why you did it,” he admitted. He looked at her with a strange sort of concern. “Just take this,” he finally said, and it was more of an offer than a command. That was a truce he was willing to call with her. He didn't normally consider a matter resolved until he believed they regretted what they'd done, but _he understood why Tosh had done it_. She'd never heard him say that during a punishment before. If she took the punishment, he'd let it be enough that she was never going to do it again. 

She nodded. “Alright. Punish me. I understand why you need to.”


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Complicated  
Summary: Jack and his submissives have all finally settled back into their old routine. That makes it the perfect time for Jack's ex-partner and not-so-ex-Dom to turn up in Cardiff.   
Rating: AO for graphic scenes of sex and violence.   
Word Count: 46,297  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness/John Hart/Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/John Hart; Doctor/Jack Harkness (mentioned only); Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness; John Hart/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato; Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones; Ianto Jones/Owen Harper; Ianto Jones/John Hart; Jack Harkness/Owen Harper; Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness; Owen Harper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Rhys Williams; Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper  
Contains: 69ing, anal preparation discussion, anal sex, arse floggging, ball gags, begging, biting, bloodletting, bondage, breast flogging, collars, consumption of sexual fluids (one's own and others'), cunnilingus, deliberate bruising, exhibitionism, fellatio, fetish clothing, forced nudity, home-made porn, humiliation, knife play, maintenance spankings, masturbation, misogynist slurs, nipple clamps, nipple play, nipple sucking, one-night stands, orgasm denial, over-night bondage, pinching, PIV sex, pregnancy talk, public sex mention, scolding during sex, scratching, situational orgasm ban, spanking (with a belt, paddle, and a hand), spreader bars, strap-ons, swallowing, vaginal fingering, vaginal penetration, vibrators, voyeurism, wax play.  
Warnings: accidental bloodletting, break-in mention, death threats, fidelity issues, murder jokes, objectification, temporary confusion about the reasons for punishments, undesired erections, unplanned exhibitionism/voyeurism

~*~

Chapter Number: Four   
Word Count: 4,961  
Pairings: Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato  
Contains: bondage, spreader bars, pinching, begging, over-night bondage, orgasm denial, forced nudity, vaginal fingering, masturbation, consumption of sexual fluids, nipple clamps, spanking, collars, fetish clothing,   
Warnings: undesired erections 

~*~

She expected pain, but none came. 

Instead, he pulled a spreader bar from under the bed. Jack set it down between her and the wall and let it roll with the sag of the mattress beneath their bodies and stop, ice-cold, against the naked skin of her side. She shivered and squirmed, but didn't move away from it. Jack pulled another pair of cuffs out of his back pockets, and unceremoniously attached them to her thighs, just above her knees. She closed her eyes rather than watch him put them on, and kept her eyes closed until after she heard him click the bar into place, and felt it's weight on her legs. 

Then she felt Jack get off the bed, and she panicked. He wasn't going to leave her like this and just _not touch her_ all night long, was he? He could be rough and angry with her, but she needed him to touch her. She needed to know that he wasn't _that_ angry with her. She'd pulled away from him to remind herself that she could, but now that she'd come back to him she wanted him to take her back as soon as possible. Tosh had no problem with sleeping with someone else, but it had been a long time since she'd ever considered letting anyone other than Jack properly dominate her. It had all been fine last night, but standing in front of Jack now, she was keenly aware that she had not only disobeyed but also _betrayed_ Jack, and she wanted to make it right. If he wouldn't reclaim her body by covering the marks John had left on it, she at least wanted him to reclaim her body sexually. She'd always had feminist objections to the idea of sex being equated to “giving your body away,” but this was different. Tosh wasn't just having sex with her Doms, she was _offering_ them her body, to do as they liked with it. It was why she couldn't date Doms. She needed to be an equal in her romantic relationships, and she couldn't give herself like this to lovers whom she needed to view her as an equal. She couldn't date people who would accept her body as a gift, even one willingly given. 

She sighed with relief as he started to undress. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but then went back to undressing. 

She wasn't ready for him, but he took care of her. Under better circumstances, he'd have rubbed and licked her until she was ready, but under _these_ circumstances, he just pulled out his jar of lube and made sure he wouldn't hurt her. He grabbed the centre of the bar and pushed it toward Tosh's chest, so that her legs were well out of his way. It wasn't the most comfortable position he'd ever taken her in, but it also wasn't particularly uncomfortable. He slipped lube-coated fingers into her and stretched her until she was slick, then pushed into her with his cock. His thrusts were quick and selfish at first, but once they both felt he'd clearly expressed his displeasure (and perhaps worked a bit of it off), he slowed down and put more of an effort into pleasuring her. She wiggled beneath him, but she couldn't even properly writhe with her wrists bound above her head and her knees spread wide and kept in the air by the bar that Jack held in between them. 

She tried to stay quiet. She didn't want him to feel like he was spoiling her, or that she was overreacting to gain his favour. Her rough breathing she could hardly do anything about, but Jack _was_ being rough and he was in complete control of her pleasure. She'd come only by his leave. He wanted her to be aware that she was still being punished, and that meant she probably shouldn't appear to be enjoying herself too much. 

“Ask to come,” he said. “I'm not going to let you unless you ask.” 

She whined in pleasure and in need, and he grunted and pinched her thigh. It wasn't a particularly awful punishment, nor was it meant to be. It was just a way of quickly letting her know that he wasn't happy with her. 

“Please—“ 

“ _Say my name_.” 

“Jack,” she said, reminded of John's insistence that she say _his_ name last night. This was another part of their game, then; making her acknowledge that she was giving herself to one of them and not to the other. She wanted Jack to win that game and she'd make sure he did. “ _Please_ , Jack, let me come. I'll be good for you, I promise. I know better—“ 

“That's enough,” Jack said quickly. He stared down at her for a moment, then he smiled fondly and started to hit her g-spot again. “I know you'll be good for me, Toshiko,” he said. “I'm going to make sure of it.” 

They came together, and Tosh gambled and screamed Jack's name again. When she opened her eyes after her orgasm, he was smiling at her. 

Jack let go of the spreader bar, and sat up while Tosh rested her feet flat on the bed, and they both panted for a minute. 

Jack stood up and walked to the head of the bed. He knelt down and kissed Tosh softly. “It's been a while,” he said, and he certainly didn't mean since they'd last had sex, so he must have been talking about Tosh's punishment. “In case you've forgotten, you get an hour long break four times a day, preferably at six and at twelve. If you need it before that, let me know, but it means the wait will be longer until the next one. If you're asleep when it's time to let you up, I will let you sleep and you can have the break when you wake up, unless you specifically request that I wake you up. I've got water and snacks for you down here, so let me know whenever you want either. Other than to safeword or express needs, do not speak unless spoken to. I'll take you however and as often as I like, and you will orgasm at my discretion. All clear?” 

Tosh nodded. Her orgasms were _always_ at Jack's discretion, of course, but it was more of a warning when Jack said that out-loud. He planned on denying her. 

There was nothing for it. 

He didn't kiss her again before he walked away from her. He cleaned himself up a bit and pulled his pants and trousers back on, then settled down in the corner of the room with his laptop, leaving Tosh to stretch her legs out as much as she could, stare at the ceiling, and hope midnight came soon. 

It didn't, and by the time it came at all, she was asleep. By the time she woke up, he owed her two hours of freedom, which she enjoyed well enough despite him not allowing her to put her clothes back on for them. The second shift of her punishment was much harder; she couldn't sleep through it, and if she spoke to Jack for any reason other than than ask for food or water, he sharply reminded her that he wasn't here to entertain her, and then he slapped her sore arse a few times, rode her hard, and refused to let her come. She strongly suspected she'd only gotten to come the first time (after explicitly acknowledging that she was coming for _him_ ) because he hated the thought of her last orgasm being for John. Tosh understood the message and recognized that it was fair, though she was not inclined to like it: disobedient submissives did not get their Dom's affection. She'd pulled away from him, and now she'd have to live with him holding her at arm's length for a little while. Holding her _here_ , still and exposed for his pleasure but without any agency of her own except to beg. But that was how this relationship worked. She'd given herself to him, and now her freedom was his to withhold from her as he saw fit. If she wasn't going to use her freedom wisely, then he was going to take it from her. He had every right, and she'd already agreed to submit to his judgement. She wiggled on that bed for five hours, interrupted only by occasional sips of water and Jack administering her birth-control pill at the right time, and she was disappointed to find Jack no nicer to her at her lunch break. 

It was awful. It was just Tosh and her thoughts for hours and hours and _hours_. The only noise Jack would make after lunch were keystrokes, and those would stop for hours at a time as he read or watched a film. She got a small reprieve when he let her up for dinner, because they prepared a meal together and he was actually receptive to a little bit of conversation, though Tosh was still doing the vast majority of talking. She dozed off again after dinner, and it wasn't until she woke up at five in the morning that she realized that he hadn't slept since her punishment began. He couldn't leave her unattended while she was tied like this. He wouldn't even allow himself to fall asleep in the same room. He needed to be in ear-shot and awake to free her if she used her safeword or tend to any physical needs she expressed to him. And if he'd had any weekend plans (with Ianto? Jack had told her once that he avoided complicating things with his submissives, but Ianto seemed to be testing his resolve, lately) they'd been cancelled the second Tosh let John Hart into her car. She blushed, now feeling properly ashamed for what she'd done for the first time, but she knew she still couldn't apologize. Any apology she issued now would, at its core, be an apology for what _Jack_ had done, not for what she had done. She was sorry that Jack had to punish her. She wasn't sorry about sleeping with John. And Jack had said that he understood. They'd come to an understanding, and Jack would bring it up again when he felt that the punishment had accomplished its goal. 

When he freed her at six in the morning, she spent an hour sulking down in by the weevil cages. Jack locked her back in without asking where she'd been (though he could have found her on the security cameras if he'd been at all curious, and for all Tosh knew, he had), and then busied himself on his laptop for about an hour before he started texting someone. John? Well, he was allowed to text John, wasn't he? That was how this worked. _Jack's_ Dom was fine with Jack texting John. Tosh's wasn't. 

But no. It wasn't John. He and John communicated using their wrist straps. Jack was on his phone. 

She wanted to ask who it was, but she knew she didn't have a right to. He looked too tired to fuck her again right now. She didn't know what the alternate punishment was when that happened, but it could really only be worse, even factoring in Jack's dedication to orgasm denial. 

She got her answer just a few minutes after nine in the morning, when Gwen slid smoothly down the ladder to Jack's bunker. She smiled at Tosh, though the discomfort she was hiding just beneath the smile was obvious. Gwen then looked to Jack for further instructions. 

Jack stood up and went directly to Gwen. He kissed her gently and breathed a thank-you. “You can do whatever you like with her,” Jack told Gwen, and Tosh stiffened a little because the only possible 'her' in the room was Tosh. “Talk to her, comfort her, play with her...” He gave Tosh a curious look for a few seconds, then looked back at Gwen. “Let her come, if you want to. It's up to you.” Gwen brightened a little, and Jack chuckled. “Don't be afraid to be nice to her. It's _my_ job to punish her. I won't make you do it. You just need to watch her.” 

“Got it,” Gwen said, but she sighed a little as she said it. Jack's text apparently hadn't been clear about just what he expected Gwen to do with Tosh. 

Now, Jack spoke to Tosh. “I need to sleep,” he said, and he sounded like he was actually sorry about it. “So Gwen's going to watch you for a few hours, then Ianto's going to watch you for a few hours.” Not Owen. Tosh wasn't surprised. Jack was not being nearly as cruel as he could have justified being, but nor was he spoiling her. “If you need anything: water, snacks—” he gestured to the stock of them as he said it, for Gwen's benefit, “—a bathroom break, your safeword... just let them know.” 

Tosh nodded. “... Thank you,” she said quietly. 

“Be good for them,” Jack said, and then he turned and climbed up the ladder. 

Gwen watched him go up, and as soon as they heard his office door close, Gwen sighed and looked at Tosh. “Are you alright? How long have you been here?” 

“I'm fine,” Tosh said, smiling a little. “I've been here since Saturday night but—“ 

“You poor thing!” 

“It's not that bad...” Tosh said quietly. 

“Hush,” Gwen said, pulling her clothes off. Tosh still felt like she should defend Jack, but she couldn't help but be glad for Gwen's response. After nearly thirty-six hours of being completely ignored by the only person she'd been allowed any contact with, a bit of comfort from another naked submissive might be the reprieve she needed to ride out the rest of this punishment. She didn't even know how much longer she was going to be kept here. If Jack was napping, did that mean that the end did not look near enough for him? God. Tosh might have a few more _days_ of this ahead. “How long have you been here?” Gwen asked. 

“Since 8:00 on Saturday night.” 

“You're kidding?!” Gwen said. “How long is he going to keep you?” 

“He hasn't said.” She sighed. “I can't remember the last time I made him this angry.” 

Gwen cooed, and she climbed onto the bed with Tosh and wrapped herself around Tosh. She stroked Tosh's side, and Tosh turned her head to press her forehead against Gwen's. “What all has he done?” Gwen asked.

“Just kept me tied,” Tosh said. “He hasn't even spanked me properly. He's fucked me a few times, and he's only let me come once, but it hasn't been so bad.” But _god_ , this was nice. The comfort that a fellow submissive offered was very different from the comfort that a Dom offered, and frankly right now Tosh needed the latter, but in its absence she was happy to get the former. 

“Well,” Gwen whispered, running her right hand over Tosh's thigh suggestively, “Let's make it better anyway.” 

“You don't have to,” Tosh said, though her body was instantly alert and desperate for attention. 

“I know I don't _have_ to,” Gwen said, kneading Tosh's thigh. “But you've never had to help me when I was in trouble, and that's never stopped you. Do you want me to?” 

“Yes,” Tosh admitted, and immediately Gwen's hand found her clit and began to rub it. It didn't take more than a few minutes for Tosh's juices to start flowing and for Gwen's finger to be slick enough to glide over Tosh's clit and work Tosh into a panting and wiggling mess on the bed. Gwen was grinning, playing Tosh like a piano with quick moving fingers that kept the pleasure both constant and unpredictable. God. How many other women had Gwen fingered? It couldn't have been many; Gwen had been so shy at first. Tosh kept her breaths deep to avoid loud moans that might echo up to the main part of the hub and tip the men off to what they were doing. Jack had said it was alright for Gwen to make Tosh come, but Tosh still wasn't sure she wanted Owen and Ianto knowing what they were up to. Owen would enjoy it too much and Ianto not enough. 

Tosh whined quietly. She'd give anything to be able to roll onto her side and caress Gwen's breasts and run her hands through Gwen's hair, but her restraint prevented it. She could only grasp at air and admire the work of Gwen's hands. She felt her muscles tightening and she knew she was close, and she was _so_ glad to be close and to have someone fawning over her. When her breath hitched and her body seized up and all of the pleasure exploded within her, leaving her limp in Gwen's arms, all she could do was looked at Gwen and breathe a soft “Thank you.” 

Gwen smiled and nodded. 

“If you want,” Tosh said, you can sit on my face and I'll—”

“No need,” Gwen said. “I can take care of myself.” She took the same finger that was still soaked in Tosh's juices and pressed it to her own clit. Tosh looked to her side and watched as Gwen lied next to her and pleasured herself, thrashing in ecstasy and brushing her naked legs against Tosh's on Jack's too-small bed. Their hearts beat in sync and they laid there as a couple of bad girls who needed each other as much as they needed their master, though they hadn't realized it until recently. Jack knew when it was time to make his subs play with each other, and he'd made the right call with Ianto and Gwen, despite the unpleasant circumstances of their formal initiation into group play. Tosh and Gwen had never been closer, and Ianto and Gwen were both far less shy now than they had been at the beginning of their training. 

Gwen came with a soft moan of her own, and then she lifted her wet finger to her lips and sucked it, smiling at Tosh as she did so. 

“Can I ask you something?” Gwen asked after a few minutes of lying together quietly. 

Tosh smiled. “I did it because I needed to know that I could,” Tosh said. “You disobey often enough that you should be able to understand that.” 

“...Okay,” Gwen said. “Have you been okay, since Mary? And since Jack left? You didn't seem as upset, but—”

“I'm fine,” Tosh said, smiling a little. “I take care of myself.” 

“And the rest of us,” Gwen said, holding Tosh slightly tighter. “You're always taking care of all of us. Like we expect you to know everything...” 

“I've been doing this a lot longer,” Tosh said. 

“That doesn't make it okay for us to always expect you to take care of us and never worry about taking care of you.” 

“What I did wasn't anyone's fault but mine,” Tosh said. 

“No one said it was,” Gwen said. “Still. Next time you might try talking to _us_ before you earn yourself a forty-hour punishment, even if you won't talk to Jack.” 

“Forty hours,” Tosh said. “Jesus.”

“So far.” 

Tosh moaned, and the next four hours were bearable only because of Gwen's arms around her and Gwen's comforting voice actually responding when Tosh started conversations. At noon, Gwen let Tosh up and Tosh watched as Gwen dressed, but Gwen went home for lunch. She and Rhys had video-chat plans, apparently, and Jack wouldn't have put Gwen in charge of Tosh if Gwen had anything terribly pressing to attend to at work. 

Tosh still felt guilty when she tip-toed past the sofa where Jack was fast asleep. 

At the end of the lunch hour, Ianto followed her down to the bunker and, after a few seconds of obvious awkward internal debate, stripped down to his pants. He fumbled with the cuffs and the clips to lock Tosh in place, and Tosh calmly told him how to lock them in. He hadn't needed to be told—the function of the spreader bar was relatively obvious—but in explaining it to him, she'd given him an implicit permission and an assurance that it was alright that he'd clearly needed. 

Then he hesitated. 

“You can lie down with me,” Tosh said. 

He nodded and cuddled up next to her in bed. “I hope you're not...” he started, but then he changed his mind and went with, “I'm sorry, Tosh. I didn't want you to get in trouble...” 

“I told you before that it was okay,” Tosh said. 

“I know, but...” 

“He probably would have found out eventually anyway,” Tosh said. “And I wouldn't have been in any less trouble than I am now, and _you_ would be in trouble too for not telling him. It's fine, really.” 

“You're sure?” Ianto asked. 

Tosh nuzzled him. It was the only comfort she could give with her arms bound. “I'm sure.” 

They settled into a comfortable silence. He didn't fuck her. He held her for three hours and spoke to her only about trivial things. Two hours in, she got restless and squirmed, and soon felt his erect cock pressing into her side. 

“If you want to—” she'd said, but he never let her finish. 

“I don't,” he said, but he didn't let go. “If you could... avoid doing that... I'd appreciate it. It'll go away.” 

Tosh made an effort to hold still after that. Jack had been ordering Ianto to play with his other submissives a lot. Tosh had her suspicions as to why, but unless Ianto asked her opinion of it, it was none of her business. Tosh and Ianto had already had nearly every variety of sex, for Jack's viewing pleasure, but if Ianto didn't want to fuck her now, Tosh wasn't going to pressure him. His erection had faded by the time that Jack came down into the bunker to relieve Ianto of duty with a series of kisses. 

Tosh was sad to see Ianto go, and sadder still when she realized that eight hours of sleep hadn't warmed Jack up to her at all. He immediately returned to his former coldness, and though they made dinner together again, he limited conversation only to what was necessary for preparing the meal, and didn't speak to her at all while they were eating. 

' _One more night_ ,' she told herself as he locked back down on the bed. It had to be just one more night. How long could he possibly stay angry at her? She hadn't even done anything that bad! Gwen and Owen and even _Ianto_ had all literally gotten Jack killed with acts of disobedience. Tosh had just fucked Jack's Dom. Fucked a man that Jack was already fucking. A man that Jack had introduced her to. (' _Because you stalked him_ ,' Tosh's guilty conscience reminded her. She violently suppressed her conscience.) 

“Jack,” she asked when she couldn't take it any longer, “How long were you going to keep me here?” 

The only answer she got to that question were his most painful set of nipple clamps. She bit her lips until the skin came loose and she bled while he rode her. If he wasn't going to make her squirm in pleasure, he could still get his own pleasure by making her thrash in pain. This wasn't the warm pain she'd gotten from the candles or the flogger, either. This was cold pain. When he finished in her and lifted the clamps off her, she was half-numb until it faded into needle pricks on her already-abused erogenous zones. It was a shame he knew her so well. A Dom less in tune with her body could have accidentally made her come from pain like that during sex, but Jack knew _exactly_ when to stop all stimulation on her genitals and increase the pain to a point that was detrimental rather than conducive to her pleasure. He left her unsatisfied in more ways than one, and she could still only _hope_ that her punishment would be over soon when she drifted off to sleep on messy sheets. 

She was asleep at 6:00am, but Jack woke her up. 

“Shower,” he said, already unhooking the spreader bar when Tosh opened her eyes. “Don't shut the door.” He'd _allowed_ her to shower without shutting the door yesterday. Did it mean something else that he was _ordering_ her to shower now? She tried not to get too excited. He might just want her clean for their next round of rough lovemaking. But it was also out of character for him to wake a bound sub up. 

She nodded, and once she was completely free of her restraints, she quietly climbed up out of the bunker and went directly to the bathroom. She was glad to be in the shower. Her nakedness felt less out of place there. She liberally applied Jack's shampoo and lathered herself up with Jack's body wash, not really caring that the largest words on the bottle were "FOR MEN." It beat smelling like sweat and sex all day. He'd probably let her borrow his deodorant, too. Jack didn't have conditioner, and she hadn't been brave enough to ask him for a disposable razor, but she'd live. She felt better after the shower, and though five hours wasn't exactly a full nights' sleep, she'd been in bed all day yesterday anyway and felt well-rested. 

When she reached for the towel, she grasped air. “Get out,” Jack said. 

She stepped out, and he came at her from the side with her towel in his hands. He dried her off himself, running the cloth roughly over every inch of her body, not being at all gentle with the nick on her breast which was still a little bit raw, or her bruised thighs which still ached when pressure was applied to them. Jack groped and rubbed her carelessly until he got to her hair, and only _then_ did his attentions turn gentle. He squeezed and patted her hair painlessly until it was workably dry, and then he snatched a brush off of the counter. She let her guard down as he moved behind her and jumped when he smacked her arse with it hard. 

“What did I do?” she asked before she could stop herself. 

“Sssssh.” 

Tosh relaxed. That had been too hard and too sudden to be for fun, but it was an expression of his on-going displeasure, not a reaction to anything she'd done in the last few minutes. He didn't hit her again. He brushed her hair, and then told her to shut her eyes. 

He lifted her hair, and the fact that her neck was still damp just made the cool metal seem even colder. She gasped slightly, knowing immediately what it was, but she kept her eyes shut as he closed the ring around her throat and locked it into place. 

“Arms up,” he told her. She raised her arms toward the ceiling and wasn't surprised when she felt a dress pulled over her. He had specifically told her not to bring clothing, so she was either going naked or he was dressing her. She also wasn't surprised that whatever he was dressing her in felt so light that he may as well have kept her naked. Fishnets? She wouldn't put it past him. But he was dressing her. That probably meant that she was done spending her days locked up in bed, and _that_ thought made her smile. 

When he gave her permission to open her eyes, she found herself standing in the bathroom in a fishnet dress that left nothing to the imagination with her cunt unshaved and her nipples untaped. It was there so that Owen, Gwen, and Ianto could spend all day fantasizing about tearing it off her. It was _worse_ than having her work naked. Jack knew that his subs were all comfortable with each other's nakedness. This dress would show the others everything, but make them work just hard enough to see it that they'd have to pay attention to Tosh's body. It was brilliant. It hid Tosh just enough to put her on display. God, Owen and Gwen wouldn't make any secret of their staring,, either. Tosh was going to be dripping by the end of the day. She wondered how obvious that would be in this dress that revealed everything. 

And the collar. It was gorgeous multi-coloured titanium, and were it not for the lock and the golden D and O rings it would have passed for a fashion accessory. Tosh's heart sped up. Jack had dropped a nice sum of money on this, because he _wanted_ it to look like a fashion accessory. He was going to ask her to wear it out in public, and she'd be happy to do it. Jack had collars that were meant to be worn only in the bedroom, but this wasn't one of them. This was... important. Symbolic. He wasn't just putting a collar on her, he was _collaring_ her. 

“I'll give you a copy of the key when you go home,” Jack said, caressing the collar as he spoke. “But I want you wearing it at all times unless you have my permission to take it off. Understood?” 

Tosh nodded, still staring at herself in the mirror breathlessly.

“Good,” Jack said. “Go eat breakfast. We've got a long day at work ahead of us.”


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Complicated  
Summary: Jack and his submissives have all finally settled back into their old routine. That makes it the perfect time for Jack's ex-partner and not-so-ex-Dom to turn up in Cardiff.   
Rating: AO for graphic scenes of sex and violence.   
Word Count: 46,297  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness/John Hart/Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/John Hart; Doctor/Jack Harkness (mentioned only); Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness; John Hart/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato; Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones; Ianto Jones/Owen Harper; Ianto Jones/John Hart; Jack Harkness/Owen Harper; Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness; Owen Harper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Rhys Williams; Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper  
Contains: 69ing, anal preparation discussion, anal sex, arse floggging, ball gags, begging, biting, bloodletting, bondage, breast flogging, collars, consumption of sexual fluids (one's own and others'), cunnilingus, deliberate bruising, exhibitionism, fellatio, fetish clothing, forced nudity, home-made porn, humiliation, knife play, maintenance spankings, masturbation, misogynist slurs, nipple clamps, nipple play, nipple sucking, one-night stands, orgasm denial, over-night bondage, pinching, PIV sex, pregnancy talk, public sex mention, scolding during sex, scratching, situational orgasm ban, spanking (with a belt, paddle, and a hand), spreader bars, strap-ons, swallowing, vaginal fingering, vaginal penetration, vibrators, voyeurism, wax play.  
Warnings: accidental bloodletting, break-in mention, death threats, fidelity issues, murder jokes, objectification, temporary confusion about the reasons for punishments, undesired erections, unplanned exhibitionism/voyeurism

~*~

Chapter Number: Five  
Word Count: 4,951  
Pairings: Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato; John Hart/Toshiko Sato  
Contains: masturbation, humiliation, public sex mention, spanking with a belt, exhibitionism, PIV sex, cunnilingus  
Warnings: no major warnings 

~*~

Jack showered while Tosh made breakfast, and he took his sweet time (which he could do, since she wasn't bound and he didn't have to lock her back up at the end of the hour) and wanked. He hadn't wanted to fuck her there in the bathroom. He wanted to dial this punishment down by degrees. He'd let her come again soon. He knew that Gwen had gotten her off yesterday, but Jack missed seeing Tosh come for _him_ , and she would appreciate it as a sign that he was no longer quite so angry with her. Not yet, though. She could come for the others, but he wasn't going to fuck her again until he wanted her to come for him, and they weren't quite _there_ yet. 

The sight of her in his collar, so exposed beneath the clothing he'd picked out for her, had not made her easy to resist. His erect cock had sprang out of his trousers as soon as he'd undone them, and he'd attended to it without hesitation. God. He didn't often touch himself unless he was making a show of it for someone, or someone was putting on a live show for him. Having four submissives at his beck and call and a handful of Doms that dropped in and out of his life at their wills insured that Jack's sexual needs were almost always satisfied. Waking for the sake of relieving himself as quickly as possible as a rare experience for him, but he managed anyway. 

The bruises. The only real downside was the bruises on her thighs, which that dress left clearly visible. Gwen and Ianto must have seen those yesterday. Did they think Jack had put them there? No. Tosh would have corrected them. If anyone was going to the jump the gun, though, it'd be Owen, and he was sure to notice them today. He'd be devouring Tosh with his eyes all day long. Well, Jack would see if he said anything. 

Jack got out of the shower, dressed, and entered the kitchen to discover that Tosh had decided to make a fry-up for breakfast. He didn't mind. In fact, the mixture of domesticity and sexuality was rather arousing. He resisted the urge to kiss her, but he did help her finish cooking and he actually _talked_ to her at breakfast that day. He wanted her to know that she was in less trouble now than she had been yesterday. 

After breakfast, he told her to play with a strange looking lump of wires and metal they'd brought in last Wednesday. Jack couldn't figure it out, but sometimes these things would talk to her when they wouldn't talk to him. Jack went back to his office to read over some preliminary reports Owen had submitted on an unfamiliar species that had turned up at a primary school last Thursday. The stack also contained a surprisingly well-researched related report on the ethics and safety of retconning prepubescent children. Owen's instinct as a doctor had been that they shouldn't do it, and it appeared that his first instinct had been right. Jack patted himself on the back for trusting Owen's instincts last week but he also sent Owen an email telling him that he was officially head of the taskforce (which contained only him and maybe Ianto if Owen asked nicely) to find a safer way to take care of children who'd seen too much. 

At 9:05, right on time, Jack's office door was flung open. 

“Really, Jack?!” Gwen said, glaring at him. “You're still not done with her?” 

“It's none of your business...” Jack said in a sing-song voice. In a more serious tone, he added, “Unlike those reports on your desk, which _are_ your business and would be a much better use of your energy.” 

“ _You're_ sleeping with John! What's so wrong with John?” 

“Noth—Well, a couple of really important things. But it's not about _John_ , exactly. It's about _Tosh and John_ , and she and I have already talked about this. _She_ has accepted her punishment. So unless _you_ are planning on fucking John in the near future, the complicated relationship that I have with him and my reasons for not waning unsupervised contact between him and my submissives are none of your business.” 

Gwen scoffed. “Well what if I am planning on it, then?” 

Jack met her eyes. “I will drag you onto the perception filter, strip you, and spank you until you _beg_ for mercy in front of all of Cardiff.” 

Jack could _see_ the fight seep out of her. Her muscles relaxed. Her breathing slowed down. She removed her hands from her hips and crossed her arms. 

“... No one would realize we were there anyway,” Gwen said, but there was the slightest tremor in her voice.

“You think you'd care?” Jack asked. “Standing there on the Plass, _buck naked_ , yelping as I beat you and told you you were a bad girl while _crowds_ of people leisurely strolled by?” 

Gwen squirmed. She wasn't looking at him anymore. 

“Did Tosh ask you to speak to me?” Jack asked. 

“No,” Gwen said. 

“Do you really think you're helping right now?” 

“... No.” She turned and headed toward the door. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Jack let his voice bite her a little bit. It was her own fault that she was already on edge and entirely her own fault that she was in trouble. 

She jumped slightly, then froze. “I... reports on my desk?” 

“They'll still be there when I'm done with you. Come here.” 

Gwen turned around slowly. “I didn't realize I needed your permission to leave _the room_...” 

Jack sighed. She wasn't being purposely defiant now. She was just nervous. “Yeah, leave the room when I'm not done with you and you will from now on.” She hadn't moved. “And don't make me repeat myself, Gwen. Come on. We've both got stuff to do today.” 

She took a few steps toward him, and he stood up and undid his belt. 

“Wait!” Gwen said. “Jack, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you that way. I should have minded my own business. I'll stay out of these things in the future, I promise. Just please—”

“That's not the problem,” Jack said, pulling his belt out of the loops. 

She raised her eyebrows. She looked like she'd swallowed something awful. 

Jack pointed to the door. “What's that?” 

“... That's a door,” Gwen said, not appearing to catch on yet. 

“Right. And what do we do when it's closed?” 

“... Open it?” 

“ _No_.” 

Then she realized. “Ballocks,” she said. “Jack, I—”

“What do we do when that door is closed?” He folded his belt. 

“We knock, and Jack, _I will_ from now on. I've been getting better and—”

He snapped the belt. “I've warned you about this way too many times. We're going to help your memory out a little bit. Trousers down. What kind of underwear are you wearing?” Silk or a thong and he'd let her keep them. Anything else and they were going down with her trousers. 

She got lucky. She _was_ in a thong. 

“That's fine,” Jack said. She bent over his desk with her trousers around her ankles, and he caressed her unmarked skin with his left hand and tightened the grip on the belt with his right hand. “You okay?” he asked her. Spankings were not particularly heavy stuff at this point in their relationship, but it was possible that he'd unnerved her too much with his earlier threat. Jack was perfectly willing to give her a small emotional recovery period if she needed it. She wasn't a dog or a small child. She'd still understand why she was being punished if he punished her later. 

“I'm fine, yeah,” Gwen said. She sounded slightly stressed, but that was normal. 

“Good,” Jack said. “Count. I think twenty should do it, this time.” 

She moaned softly.

“Don't fuss,” Jack said. “You deserve this. We've talked about this several times.” 

He corrected her stance—pressed her forehead to his desk and had her spread her legs a little bit more—and then got started. He brought the first hit down sternly, and she gasped. He waited a second for her to remember, and when she failed, he brought the belt down again, slightly harder. “ _One_ ,” he said. 

“One...” she repeated, knowing that it wasn't worth arguing about the one hit she'd forgotten to count. 

The second official hit came down as close to the first one as he could land it. 

“Two.” 

With only twenty hits to make his point with, he had to precise in landing them. And he was. 

“Three.” She was clenching her teeth, but otherwise she sounded fine. 

“ _Four_.” It was technically the fifth hit, and that was usually when these beatings started to get difficult to take, so Jack was careful to make that hit extra hard. 

He gave her a second to catch her breath before making her say “Five!” and then started to aim just slightly higher and just slightly lower every other hit, so that the edge of the belt was hitting the already abused area and she wasn't able to get comfortably numb. 

When she got to “Ten,” he paused for a second. 

“Gwen,” he said calmly, “The next time you want to talk to me and I'm in my office with the door shut, what are you going to do?” 

“Knock,” Gwen said through her grit teeth. 

“See!” Jack said. “It's helping already.” 

The next blow was merciless. She actually hissed before she said “Eleven!” 

He stared at her arse cheeks and admired their furious red color. He wanted her to remember this, not just because of her knocking problem but because he knew the effect it would have on her in light of his earlier threat. He was not going to make her beg, here on his desk. He wasn't even going to make her cry, and he'd be surprised if he made her scream. He _was_ , however, going to remind her that he could, if he wanted to. One of the many advantages to beating submissives with belts was that he always had it on him, even in public, as a subtle reminder to them that there would be consequences for bad behaviour. 

The noise that a folded belt made as it hit bare skin was really rather satisfying, too. 

“Twelve!” 

Could the others hear this? Probably. Maybe not Ianto, but Tosh and Owen probably could. Neither of them would be enjoying the thought, either. Tosh would blame herself. That was too bad, because it really wasn't her fault. If Gwen hadn't rushed in here to defend Tosh, she would have done it over some other petty thing. She didn't necessarily want the beating, but she _needed_ it, and she'd feel better when it was done. Gwen and Owen were both troublesome by nature in a way that Ianto and Tosh weren't. Something within them craved regular, moderate-to-severe corrections. Owen had sought them from other people in Jack's absence. The farther the two of them got from their last good beating or humiliation, the more they misbehaved. It was as if there was some strange pressure constantly building in them that could only be relieved with a good correction. Jack didn't think _he'd_ ever been that way, but he'd seen other submissives like them. They didn't _want_ the pain, but they could often acknowledge that they felt better after it. Jack hoped this would be enough for Gwen. It was definitely light, though he couldn't have justified being much harder on her for such a small infraction, and if he weren't careful, he might just whet her apatite. 

“Fifteen!” 

The marks wouldn't last. She'd probably have no trouble sitting down by lunch time. 

“Sixteen!” 

He just hoped she'd remember, and behave. 

“Seventeen!” 

He'd know right away whether or not it had worked. If she wasn't perfectly sweet to him when he was done, he hadn't been hard enough on her. 

“Eighteen!” 

There'd be nothing for that, right away. He'd just have to wait for her to explode again and push him even harder. She'd do it without really meaning to, and he'd be merciless, and she'd call him completely unreasonable but love him for it later. 

“Nineteen!” 

He hit _hard_. 

“Jesus, Jack! Twenty!” 

He sighed, and he left her alone for a minute while he put his belt back on, then he grabbed her shoulders, gently pulled her up, and turned her around and pulled her into his arms. He cradled her for a minute, and she stayed limp and quiet. They were interrupted by Ianto on his communicator.

“Jack? You might want to come up to the tourism office.” 

“Is it urgent?” Jack asked, looking down at Gwen. “I'm in the middle of something.” 

“It's...” Ianto sounded unsure. 

“It's the most urgent thing of your life. Get up here,” John said. 

Jack stiffened, and looked down at Gwen. “Are you alright?” 

“Fine,” she said, bending down to pull up her trousers. “It wasn't that bad anyway...” 

“You're sure?” Jack said. 

“ _Go_ ,” Gwen said. “Your Dom is calling.” 

Yeah. She was frustrated. It wasn't even that he'd cut the comfort short, though a bit more cuddling might have helped mitigate the damage. She was frustrated because the _punishment_ hadn't been enough. She'd walked into his office to piss him off, and he'd forgiven her for the big sin she'd committed on purpose and punished her for the small one she'd committed accidentally. He was an ass like that. He'd been trying to give her what she needed without giving her what she wanted, but he hadn't taken it far enough. Ten more hits might have done it. 

There had to be a better solution to this problem. Jack even had an idea about what it might be, though he didn't want to make his mind up right now. He had other things to deal with now. Ianto was alone with John upstairs. He trusted Ianto in this situation far more than he trusted Tosh right now, but it was still far from an ideal situation. 

Ianto was sitting at the desk when Jack got up there, staring up at John with a forced smile that wasn't exactly polite, but still wasn't anything John could really complain about. 

“Oooh,” John said. “That was fast.” John looked down at Ianto and smiled. “Are you his favourite or just more delicate than Legs is?” 

“Stop sexually harassing my employees,” Jack said. 

“Right!” John said. “Sorry. Only you are allowed to do that. Got it.” 

“What are you doing here?”

“What? I'm not allowed to stop by your house when I'm in the neighbourhood? Have I been demoted to sleazy bar shag?” 

“What are you doing in my neighbourhood? What are you doing in my _century_ , actually?” 

John rolled his eyes. “It doesn't have your name on it.” 

“It doesn't have to,” Jack said. 

“How am I supposed to know what's yours if you don't put your name on things?” 

“I'm telling you right now,” Jack said, but just to be safe, he reached into the cup of writing utensils on the desk and pulled out a blue sharpie. “You're avoiding the question,” he said, pulling off the cap. 

“I have stuff to do,” John said, as Jack reached over to the keyboard where Ianto was typing and grabbed Ianto's wrist. “I have a life outside of you, you know.” 

“I'd hope,” Jack said, pushing Ianto's sleeve up slightly. “Not counting Friday, it's been, what, three years for you?” 

“About, yeah.” Ianto stared in stunned silence as Jack put the marker to Ianto's wrist. “You know how hard it can be to keep track of these things. Longer for you?” 

“A little bit, yeah.” Jack blew on the four bright blue letters on Ianto's pale skin. 

“I can tell.” 

Jack ran his finger over his name, to make sure it was dry, then he pushed Ianto's sleeve back up. “That stings.” Ianto let his wrist hover there and stared at it in quiet shock, as if he couldn't quite believe that Jack had actually done that but also wasn't sure he wanted to check. 

John opened his arms. “Come here and let me kiss it better.” 

Jack didn't move, other than to put the cap back on the marker and put it back where it belonged. He sighed and shook his head. “If you are up to something that puts my city in danger, I swear I will arrest you.” 

“Deal. Your city is fine, no worries. I've just got a few things to take care of and then I'll be out of your hair.” He bat his eyes. “Unless you _want_ me to stay, that is.” 

“We're working here, you know.” 

They both glanced at Ianto. He quickly recovered from his shock and went back to trying to look busy at the desk. 

“Show me around?” John asked Jack. 

Jack shrugged. It was, at the very least, and excuse to keep John occupied, away from Jack's subs, and away from Tosh in particular. He couldn't keep him from seeing her, but that wasn't really a problem. John could look at her all he liked, as long as he was looking at what _Jack_ had displayed for him, and Jack was around to make sure that he didn't touch her. Tosh, for her part, was good. She very pointedly didn't even _look_ at John. 

“She looks comfortable,” John said casually, as soon as they were settled in Jack's office and out of Tosh's earshot. 

“I didn't beat her.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I don't think every problem can be solved with a whip.” 

John's eyes widened a little. “I don't know that I'd have used a _whip_ —“

Jack cocked his head and raised his own eyebrows. Jack had tasted John's whip over a Hell of a lot less. 

“—on her,” John granted. “Definitely not in _this_ century. Probably not in ours. A cane would have done nicely.” 

“Same principle,” Jack said. “Pain isn't the solution to every problem.” 

“No,” John said, “But it's _a_ solution to a lot of problems, and when it is, it's usually the fastest.” 

“What's the rush?” 

John shrugged. “Life is short.” 

Jack snorted. 

“You thought so too, once,” John pointed out.

Jack shrugged. “Had I kept going the way I was back then, it probably would have been.” 

“You keeping this lot for life?” John asked.

“For as long as I can,” Jack said. “I don't move around like I used to.” 

“Do you have any intention of dating them?” 

“All of them?” Jack said. “Naw. Tosh doesn't date Doms, Owen doesn't date men, and Gwen is romantically monogamous with another guy.” 

John nodded. He appeared to be thinking hard about something for a moment, then he sighed and said “It's a really bad idea to fall in love with _one_ of your submissives, you know.” 

“Who says I'm in love with any of them?” 

“I mean it, Jack. All of them or none of them. Love them if you must, but keep your relationship with all of them consistent.” 

Jack sighed. “Is it that obvious?”

“You wrote your name on him,” John said. 

Jack blushed a little.

“And he _let_ you.” 

“I'm his Dom.” 

“Would you have punished him for questioning you?” 

Jack sighed. “Not for questioning me, no. For pulling away, yes.” 

“It never crossed his mind to pull away,” John said, sounding absolutely certain of it. “I'll bet you anything he pushed his sleeve back up and stared at it after we left. Might be staring at it now.” 

“Why would I take that bet?” Jack asked. 

“Because it would be good for you.” John smirked. “If you win, I leave your city. Forget what I came here for, I don't need it that badly. If _I_ win, you watch your darling have sex with everyone in this base except you, and then you don't touch him for seventy-two hours.” 

Jack scoffed. “I've watched Ianto have sex with the others before, you know.” 

“And then you pulled him into your arms, cuddled him until you both felt better, and made love to him on your bed. Am I about right?” 

Jack sighed (or at least he _meant_ to sigh. It came out as more of a huff.) and looked away. “He needs comfort.” 

John threw an arm around Jack and squeezed his shoulder. “And how lucky that today there's another Dom around to provide it for him.” 

Jack didn't answer. 

“Seventy-two hours. For your own good.” 

Jack shrugged his arm off. “Yeah, how lucky. It's not like _you'd_ be getting anything out of this.” 

“The doesn't change the fact that it's what's best for you.” John sighed. “I want what's best for you. I always have. And I know from experience that—”

“I _know_ that it's a bad idea,” Jack said. “Ianto and I. He and I just talked about this on Saturday. I know that I can't...” He sighed. “All of them or none of them. Like you said.” 

“Then let me help you.” 

Jack looked away. “It's a hard reminder. For both of us.” 

John squeezed Jack's shoulder. “I'll take care of both of you.” 

He would, of course. Jack sighed. John did know how this sort off thing worked out. 

Jack pulled up the security feed for the tourism office, and wasn't at all surprised to find Ianto's sleeve rolled up. He wasn't looking at it now, but they didn't have to rewind far to catch him staring at it. 

Jack nodded. “Do I get to choose the order this happens in?” 

John shrugged. “It's all the same to me.”

Jack opened up the group line on the communicators. “Ianto, Tosh, can I get the two of you in my office ASAP?” 

“Be there in a minute,” Tosh said. 

Jack watched on the monitor as Ianto rolled his sleeve back up. “On my way,” Ianto said. 

Tosh started out much closer, so they arrived at almost the same time. 

“Tosh,” Jack said, smiling at her slightly so that she knew this had nothing to do with her discretion with John, “Push that up, sit on the edge of my desk, and spread your legs, please.” 

Tosh looked confused, but she complied. Her back was to John, and though she was close enough to him to touch, he seemed to realize that he was on probation as much as she was, and his reach for her stopped at uncurling his fingers. 

“Ianto...” Jack said, trying to keep it in his business voice, “You're going to have sex with everyone in this building except me. Starting with Tosh.” 

Ianto looked at John and raised his eyebrows.

John smirked and winked.

“... so you might want to just take your clothes off,” Jack said. “You can have some time to recover in between, of course.” Jack sighed. This already sucked. “I'm not going to touch you, but if you need anything, John will take care of it, and I'll be right here the entire time.” 

Ianto nodded. “Alright... er... may I ask why?” He looked at John for half a second, then his eyes settled on Jack. “I mean, why me in particular?”

“You know why,” Jack said gently. “We talked about it at breakfast the other day.” 

“ _Oh_.” He paused for a moment, shrugged, and then began to undress. “Tosh, shall I just...?” He looked in the general direction of his own cock, then nodded to Tosh's lower regions.

Tosh nodded. “I think that would be the best way.” 

They were blushing, both of them. They didn't know each other as well as they both knew Gwen or as well as Tosh knew Owen, and Ianto had never been naked in front of John before. Tosh had been more naked than this in front of him, but she was currently in the middle of being punished for that very offence. Jack liked that part of this more than he'd thought he would, actually. John strolled around the room to enjoy a panoramic view of Ianto gently grabbing Tosh's thighs and pushing into her, Jack felt like he'd reclaimed power over the whole situation between John and Tosh, without even really meaning to. That was exactly what Tosh wanted and John probably didn't care either way, so it wasn't something to brag about, but it felt nice anyway. 

Tosh wrapped her thighs around Ianto's waist and brought her arms up over his shoulders to help her keep her balance as she began to buck in time with his thrusts, pulling away from him as he pulled out and meeting his hips half way when he thrust back into her. His hands went to her back to further assist in keeping her steady. They stared each other in the eyes and breathed nearly in time with each other, paying no attention to Jack and John, even though Jack kept his eyes fixed on them from the chair—John would certainly scold him if he so much as blinked for too long—and John continued to stroll around them with a grin on his face. 

Tosh leaned forward and captured Ianto's mouth with her own, and slipped her tongue into his mouth while he began to moan in pleasure. She must have been feeling a bit starved for kisses, since Jack had been pointedly denying her them for days. He didn't know if Gwen or Ianto had kissed her yesterday, but it could only have been a small and temporary comfort if they had. She'd been restrained for a very long time. 

The longer they were entwined, the more their gentleness with each other faded into rough passion. Tosh may have been following Ianto's lead on their hip thrusts, but she was absolutely in control of their kiss, and Jack watched as her hands slipped up into Ianto's hair. Did she know that he loved having his hair played with, or was that a lucky guess? She ran her fingers through his hair smoothly a few times, and when he moaned softly in appreciation, she got a bit more daring and started to tug on his hair lightly as her hand passed through. She wasn't hurting him, and he loved it. Meanwhile, Jack could see Tosh's feet wiggling and he was _sure_ that some of those bucks, the ones that were slightly off-time with Ianto's thrusts, were involuntary. Ianto was certainly getting Tosh where he needed her, too. 

Ianto moaned appreciatively and Tosh matched him, and Jack watched with a small smile. _This_ wasn't the hard part of him. That would come later. 

Tosh, however, was coming now. She broke the kiss and made a noise that was more scream than moan, and her hand tightened in Ianto's hair until it might have actually been painful for him, but his only indication of this was a sharp hiss. He bucked and brought their hips together as he came hard inside of her, and then they held each other and panted for a moment. 

“Good boy,” Jack said, quietly but not so quietly that he wouldn't be heard. “Good girl. Are you two alright? Tosh, _you_ can come here, if you want. Ianto... John will take care of you.” 

John was within arms reach of Ianto, so he decided to test the waters a little bit. Jack watched as John slowly reached out toward Ianto's neck. Ianto glanced at him through the corner of his eyes, and Tosh watched his hand the whole way, but Ianto didn't turn, around or away. Ianto flinched almost imperceptibly just before John's hand stroked up his neck and through his hair, and he relaxed as John's hand stroked back down and lightly rubbed his shoulders. 

Ianto pulled out of Tosh and let John rub his back for a few seconds. 

“Are you okay?” John asked. 

“I'm fine,” Ianto said. “It was just sex—and hardly even out of the group anyway, so... I'm fine.” 

“John,” Jack said, because watching John touch Ianto almost gave Jack the urge to growl. His name was on that... “Funny thing about Tosh...” Tosh turned to look at him too, now. She'd looked like she was about to push up from the desk, but she decided to stay put until she heard what Jack was going to say. That was a good call on her part. “... Her second orgasm is usually her best. I think someone with a good tongue could get her where I _really_ want her while Ianto cleans up a little.” Jack smirked. 

John smirked back. Tosh didn't smile, but she did shift slightly and spread her legs again. Everyone's eyes were on Jack as John settled between her legs. 

Yes. That was exactly what Jack needed. John began to lick her, first with long and slow motions, and Jack felt better instantly. In one easy move, he'd reclaimed all the visuals of them together that had been bouncing around in his head and frustrating him for days. 

She was _his_. He shared, but on _his_ terms.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Complicated  
Summary: Jack and his submissives have all finally settled back into their old routine. That makes it the perfect time for Jack's ex-partner and not-so-ex-Dom to turn up in Cardiff.   
Rating: AO for graphic scenes of sex and violence.   
Word Count: 46,297  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness/John Hart/Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/John Hart; Doctor/Jack Harkness (mentioned only); Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness; John Hart/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato; Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones; Ianto Jones/Owen Harper; Ianto Jones/John Hart; Jack Harkness/Owen Harper; Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness; Owen Harper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Rhys Williams; Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper  
Contains: 69ing, anal preparation discussion, anal sex, arse floggging, ball gags, begging, biting, bloodletting, bondage, breast flogging, collars, consumption of sexual fluids (one's own and others'), cunnilingus, deliberate bruising, exhibitionism, fellatio, fetish clothing, forced nudity, home-made porn, humiliation, knife play, maintenance spankings, masturbation, misogynist slurs, nipple clamps, nipple play, nipple sucking, one-night stands, orgasm denial, over-night bondage, pinching, PIV sex, pregnancy talk, public sex mention, scolding during sex, scratching, situational orgasm ban, spanking (with a belt, paddle, and a hand), spreader bars, strap-ons, swallowing, vaginal fingering, vaginal penetration, vibrators, voyeurism, wax play.  
Warnings: accidental bloodletting, break-in mention, death threats, fidelity issues, murder jokes, objectification, temporary confusion about the reasons for punishments, undesired erections, unplanned exhibitionism/voyeurism

~*~

Chapter Number: Six  
Word Count: 4,190  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones; Ianto Jones/Owen Harper; Ianto Jones/John Hart; Jack Harkness/Owen Harper  
Contains: PIV sex, scratching, 69ing, fellatio, consumption of other peoples' sexual fluids, biting  
Warnings: temporary confusion about the reasons for punishments, murder jokes

~*~

Gwen was still frustrated. Jack wasn't sure if he was tipped off by the suspicious restraint in the way that her hips rocked as she rode Ianto or the suspicious _lack_ of restraint in the way that her fingers twitched, running her sharp nails gently over Ianto's nipples, but he could tell she was still frustrated. She knew about Ianto and his hair, but she didn't reach for it. It would have been awkward from her angle, and she'd probably have pulled too hard. 

_Jack_ could reach forward and tug lightly on Ianto's hair. It was right there, on the desk in front of Jack, still slightly messed up from when Tosh had played with it, almost calling out for Jack to just reach up and start playing with it. And Ianto's bright blue eyes were spending far more time staring at Jack than they were looking at Gwen, and they were also so pleading. He was so close. He was... 

Well, it was a lucky thing that Ianto and Gwen had both readily agreed to Jack's suggestion that Gwen ride Ianto, because Gwen's bare breasts were the only things distracting Jack enough to keep him from caving into his desire to touch Ianto. What would John even do if he did? Spank him? No. Too light. There'd be knives and no small amount of humiliation involved, especially now that John knew about Jack's ability to heal himself. 

Gwen seemed like she almost regretted agreeing, though, not that she could have done much else. Jack wouldn't have punished her for saying she'd rather do something else, but the line between helpful suggestions and orders could be difficult to spot sometimes, in relationships like these. She was still upset. Soon she'd act out again, and Jack would have to deal with that. Not right now. She wouldn't want to make things more difficult for Ianto, so she'd be good now, and she'd keep her thrusts steady and her moans nice and loud and she'd pretend she was completely comfortable with John's eyes on her even though they could both see her blush. She wasn't looking at Jack, though. Her eyes were fixed downward on Ianto, even when he wasn't looking at her. Jack wasn't sure she was really looking at him, anyway. His torso wiggling beneath her was just something to stare at instead of having to look at Jack or John. 

She was breathing deeply. She'd come first, because she was in control and she was, whenever she was allowed to be, a selfish lover. Whenever she was on top, she almost turned it into a game: How many times could she come before he did? She rode Ianto slowly, fast enough to get him off eventually but not until she'd gotten everything _she_ wanted out of him first. Good. Maybe she could work out some of her frustrations on him. Jack didn't want her scratching him, though. He had to keep his eyes on those fingers of hers. She could tease his nipples, but Jack didn't want to see Ianto in pain. Not like this. 

Ianto was grasping at the edges of the desk. And right there on his wrist was Jack's name, in dark ink against Ianto's pale skin. 

This officially sucked. Jack had started with Tosh because he knew having her in front of John would distract him, and it had working perfectly to that effect. This was all about Ianto, though. Gwen and John weren't even looking at Jack, or at each other. 

Gwen came. Jack watched her go stiff and tremble on top of Ianto, and Ianto bucked up inside of her and grunted slightly. She spend up slightly when she resumed her thrusts. Perhaps she wasn't going to play with him. Jack hoped not. He wanted Ianto to come as soon as possible, and he really didn't care whether or not Gwen came a second time. Shit, once Ianto had finished inside of her, she could get off of him and masturbate, for all Jack cared. It wasn't like they were using up valuable work time. They stayed at the base as late as they needed to and came in as early as they needed to. The work would all get done. They were all salaried for a reason. With Rhys out of town, even Gwen wasn't going to have dinner plans on a Tuesday.

Ianto was being a bit more vocal. Jack wasn't happy about that. He loved it when his subs were vocal _for him_ , and he normally he enjoyed it when they were vocal for each other. This was different, though. Jack felt utterly powerless for the first time in any sexual situation with Ianto. 

It put things into perspective, though. Ianto didn't look like he needed too much comfort right now. This was all about Jack, and Jack couldn't deny that he was upset because, for the first time, he didn't feel like Ianto belonged to him. That wasn't romantic, that was about domination. It was the same sort of frustration that Jack had felt knowing that Tosh was off having sex with John, against Jack's orders. Jack didn't feel differently about Ianto than he felt about the others. He was just aware that there were possibilities with Ianto that did not exist with the others, and he'd been letting his imagination run wild. 

This new understanding of his feelings did not make it easier for Jack to watch Ianto come hard into Gwen with _John_ standing over him, to praise him and pet his hair and tell him he was a good boy. 

“Gwen,” Jack said, as soon as she was off of Ianto, “Come here.” 

Gwen looked at the bulge in Jack's pants with uncertainty, but that wasn't what Jack had in mind. She came to him, and he pulled her onto his lap and into his arms and held her there. They buried their heads into each others' shoulders, and Jack soothed himself a little by stroking her back and whispering “Good girl,” to her until the tension melted from her body and she seemed to actually _want_ to be in Jack's arms. 

He enjoyed that for a minute, then he turned his head and bit her neck, hard. 

“Ow!” she cried pulled away from him but not getting out of his lap. For the second time that day, she wasn't quite sure why she was being punished. She looked at him with with eyes, and Jack stroked her arm soothingly. 

“Attitude,” Jack whispered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, but he didn't try to use any tongue right now. “Go back to work,” he said softly, “And be good.” 

She nodded. It looked sincere. She crawled off of Jack's lap just on time for Jack to see Ianto pulling off his condom and throwing it away. He looked at Jack and nodded, and Jack took that as permission to call Owen up. Ah, to be young and have a small refractory period. 

Owen had already pulled his shirt off by the time he walked into Jack's office. He'd talked to Tosh, apparently. Ianto was sitting on the desk, naked and shy enough to avert his eyes as Owen undid his belt and started to unfasten his trousers. “So,” Owen said asked Ianto, smirking a little, trying to break the tension, “What have you done?” 

“Nothing,” Jack said, before Ianto could answer. 

Owen raised his eyebrows as she dropped his pants. 

Jack shrugged. “He's not in trouble.”

“This is for fun?” Owen asked, giving a confused glance at Ianto. 

Jack took a slow breath. “This is for me,” he said. “This is about what I want.” 

“Right,” Owen said, now naked. “It's probably got nothing to do with what your Dom wants.” 

John started to say something, but Jack handled it: “Whatever role John may or may not have in this isn't really any of your business. Right now, I don't want _you_ to do anything with him. You're here for Ianto.” 

“I know that,” Owen said under his breath. 

Jack sighed. Owen was just being himself. So was Gwen. Jack generally _liked_ Owen and Gwen being themselves. As long as they didn't take things too far, it kept things interesting and was kind of cute. Jack just wished that they didn't feel the need to be themselves in front of John. John was smirking. Fucking asshole. “Just figure out what you want to do with Ianto.”

Owen looked from Ianto to the cleared off space on Jack's desk. “Lie down and we can sixty-nine?” Owen suggested. 

“Works for me,” Ianto said, shrugging, and then he climbed back onto Jack's desk and laid back down in the same position he'd been in with Gwen. The perfect position to pet him from. Jack was almost tempted to suggest that they switch positions, so that it was _Owen's_ hair in easy arm's reach and the only temptation Jack would have to fight would be the temptation to tickle Ianto's feet, but he didn't. John would... Well, John probably wouldn't _do_ much of anything, at least in front of Ianto and Owen, but John would give Jack The Look, and he might very well do something later, and Jack would rather not go through that. 

Still, it sucked to watch Owen climb over Ianto and watch them both slowly take the other's cock into their mouths like good boys. _Jack's_ good boys. Both of them. 

Well, both of them were Jack's boys, anyway. Some boys were better than others. Jack really didn't mind, though. He wasn't exactly a good boy himself. What was the fun in having a Dom if you were good all the time? 

He got as far as lifting his hand and flexing his fingers before he caught himself. He relieved some of the urge by stroking Owen's thigh, and even though Owen froze for half a second, he quickly realized what was happening and when back to bobbing his head on Ianto's cock, sucking away without a care in the world. Ianto seemed content enough too. Once Ianto had gotten comfortable with sex with men, he'd been entirely comfortable with sex with Owen. It had been good for their relationship with each other, too, honestly. 

Jack just didn't like feeling like he wasn't entirely in control of Ianto. He was Ianto's _Dom_. He'd worked hard to build that relationship and he took great pride in the trust that Ianto put in him. He hated turning any of his responsibilities or privileges over to anyone else. 

John gently stroked Ianto's arm, as though he'd read Jack's mind and wanted to drive home the point. 

Jack was Ianto's Dom. First and foremost. He wouldn't give that up to be Ianto's boyfriend. That message was coming in loud and clear, and it had only been a few hours. If he had to choose—and he _did_ have to choose; he had already intellectually accepted that—he choose this. He just needed to accept his own choices. Lie in the bed that was making. 

John's hand moved up to Ianto's hair, and Jack let himself feel that. The jealousy, the possessiveness. That was good. 

“Moan,” Jack said, because he could dominate without touching. “Both of you, let me hear it.” He stroked Owen's leg again, though, just because he could, and he felt the skin twitch beneath his hand as Owen contemplated being difficult and decided against it. 

Jack had always loved the sound of Ianto moaning. This time was no different. Owen was quieter... He was shy around strange Doms, and Ianto was starting to get comfortable with John. And John was next. Jack wasn't looking forward to that. Was there a way to mitigate the damage, there? 

He thought, almost in the same instant, that he had a really nice view of Owen's ass form here, and that there might, in fact, be a way to mitigate the damage. 

Owen came first, and while he did he trembled and held Ianto close, and then he intensified his efforts until Ianto came, and they were lying on Jack's desk in a tangle of sweaty limbs. 

Great. This was the part that was really going to suck. 

“Owen,” Jack said, as Owen started to climb off Ianto, “Come here, please.” 

Owen did as he was told, and Ianto stayed right where he was and allowed John to gently stroke his chest and whisper to him that he was a good boy. 

Jack took Owen into his lap and pulled him close to his chest. Owen was momentarily shy about touching Jack's erect cock, but then he seemed to realize that it wasn't going to make much difference, and even rubbed against it a little as he got comfortable on Jack's lap. Owen did not like this part. He didn't like to be cuddled. He usually only barely tolerated being told he was a good boy, and Jack didn't want to push his luck right now, so he didn't try it again. What Owen didn't understand was that comfort wasn't always just for the submissive. Doms needed it too sometimes. Jack needed it quite badly right now. He needed to hold at least one of his subs in arms and feel in control and stable and trustworthy. If he had to watch what was coming next with Ianto, he wanted to do it with another sub under his control. 

Ianto was sitting up now, leaning into the petting. He stole a glance at Jack, and that lifted Jack's spirits slightly, but John quickly caressed Ianto's face with just enough force to make Ianto look back at John. Jack held Owen slightly tighter, even though Owen was tense in Jack's arms. 

Ianto got up to clean up a little bit, and Jack grabbed some tissues and cleaned Owen up himself. Owen took that a little bit better than he took the cuddling. 

Then it was time. Time for the hard part. John was looking Ianto over as if he hadn't been staring at his naked body all morning. He was forming his attack plan, deciding if he really did value Ianto's mouth more than he valued all other parts of Ianto, or perhaps more than he valued giving Jack the opportunity to look into Ianto's eyes as another Dom fucked him. 

If John were anyone in the world but who he was, Jack would hate him. He'd made Jack _agree_ , too. He had a way of doing that. It was something in the eyes, Jack thought. He'd seen John sell ice to a group of tourists from the Ood Sphere. 

“Come here...” John said, offering his hand to Ianto to help Ianto up from the desk. Ianto didn't need it, but he took it anyway. He was new to the scene, but he knew better than to reject an offer of kindness from a Dom, especially a Dom that his own Dom had basically handed him over to for the morning. 

Owen started to get off Jack's lap, but Jack tightened his grip. Lucky number three. Owen wasn't going anywhere. “Stay,” Jack said. His voice came out rough, and he swallowed hard before saying “Get on your knees.” 

Owen looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He knew where this was headed, and Jack didn't do that. Jack _hated_ doing this: letting one of them pleasure him while his attention was on another of them. They were _not_ sex toys. He tried not to treat them like they were. Honestly, though, Owen wouldn't mind nearly as much as Tosh or Gwen would have, and Jack needed both some release and a distraction. 

Owen and Ianto sank to their knees together, as John made his decision and applied slight pressure to Ianto's shoulder to communicate what he wanted. 

Neither of them needed to be told to undo the zip in front of them and remove the bulging cock in front of them. 

Owen teased first. Ianto didn't. Ianto took John in his mouth smoothly, just as he had taken Owen into his mouth, while Owen began to lick along Jack's shaft. 

Jack and John had both watched three rounds of intense love-making between well-behaved submissives, so neither of them really needed to be teased, but Jack enjoyed it anyway. He really didn't want to come before John did. He brought his hand down to Owen's hair and pet him. It was a small action, but it mitigated the damage done by focusing on another submissive while Owen was sucking him off, and it actually helped take a small portion of Jack's attention away from the sight of Ianto's head bobbing into John's lap. Jack could see more of Ianto's mouth around John's cock than he honestly cared to. 

John's hand tightened in Ianto's hair, and he bucked slightly and gave a particularly loud moan, milking it just to torture Jack, and Jack grunted slightly. Owen took that as a hint to get on with it, apparently, because immediately after, he pulled back and took Jack properly into his mouth. Jack gave Owen a few encouraging pets and even whispered “Good boy,” which was a rare treat for Owen, but he kept his eyes on Ianto. 

Ianto wasn't looking at him. That was probably a blessing. John had probably made the merciful decision about how to take Ianto. He could have had Ianto bend over the desk, and then they would have been face-to-face...

Jack dismissed the visual. 

He had Owen's warm mouth moving along his shaft, and Owen's skilled surgeon's hand rubbing his balls through his boxers, and he could almost pretend that it was Ianto he was fucking right now. He could _almost_ visualize it, without closing his eyes, and soothe his wounded pride as a Dom with the visual. 

He nearly yelled Ianto's name as he came, but he managed to catch himself there, for both Owen's sake and Ianto's. 

Owen swallowed, which was a good thing, because John still wasn't done with Ianto. Owen had given Jack an excuse to stop for a moment, help Owen get the few streams of ejaculate that had been too much for him the first time, and praise him a little bit. 

John came before Jack was finished with Owen. 

While John started to cuddle and praise Ianto, Owen looked up at Jack with eyes that made it perfectly clear that he'd had enough cuddling. “Can I go now?” he said, so softly that he was almost just mouthing it. Jack nodded, and Owen stood up, but then Owen paused beside Jack's chair. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

“Fine,” Jack said, doing his own trousers back up. “Go back to work. Everything is fine.” 

Owen shrugged, quickly pulled on his clothes, and went on his way. 

Shortly after he left, Jack caught Ianto and John looking at him. 

Jack smiled a little. “Good boy,” he said. “You can clean up and go now, if you want.” 

“Thank you,' Ianto said, stepping away from John stretching a little before he cleaned himself up for the forth time while John did it for the first. “It's almost lunch time, sir,” he pointed out as he and John redressed. “Do you want me to order something? Pizza, maybe?” 

“Yeah,” Jack said. He didn't really feel like cooking anything right now, and he didn't want to use the fact that he was still punishing Tosh as an excuse to mooch of her and have her cook for him when she made her own lunch. 

Ianto looked to John. “Is Meat Lovers alright with—”

“He's not staying,” Jack said quickly. 

John pouted. “I'm not.”

“No,” Jack said calmly. 

Ianto sensed the tension in the room and excused himself to order the pizza. 

John walked around Jack's desk and ran his hand through Jack's hair. “You're giving up already.” 

“You've made your point,” Jack said, not looking at him. 

“Have I?” 

“I'm his _Dom_ ,” Jack said. “That's what I want to be—“ 

“—And it's what _he_ needs to see you as,” John interrupted. 

Jack sighed. “He doesn't want a boyfriend,” he said.

“He told you that?” 

Jack didn't answer.

“Come on,” John said. “You know early 21st-century men better than that. This isn't just about you. It's about him too. _Especially_ if you're taking him out in public and letting him stay the night more often than the others do. _He_ needs to understand that his relationship with you is exactly the same as your relationship with the other three. He isn't special.” 

Jack flinched. He had to stop himself from arguing the point. Ianto _was_ special. So were Gwen and Tosh and Owen, of course, but still. Ianto was special even among them. Not better, but diff—

 _No_. God dammit. John was right. All or none. He needed to treat them all the same. 

_But_... “I would cuddle any of them, after that,” Jack said. 

“It's been taken care of,” John said. “He's fine. And if you go down there and pull him into your arms right now, you're going to completely negate the lesson for him.” 

Jack sighed. 

John slipped into his lap and continued to play with his hair. “You did the right thing,” John whispered. “Good boy.” It was nice. Jack liked being a Dom, but sometimes he really appreciated _having_ Doms, too. They made him feel grounded. They made things make sense. There were a lot of things Jack didn't trust John to do, and if it were up to Jack, John _wouldn't_ be hanging out in 21st-century Cardiff at all, but having him here had its advantages. Granted, it also had its downsides, and sometimes those downsides came in the form of a body-count—con men led dangerous lives—but as long as that body count did not include any of Jack's people, Jack was willing to let it slide. It was a bad habit of John's that Jack had learned how to contain when he could and cope with when he couldn't. Usually, Jack was no worse off for seeing John. Once or twice he'd almost been executed, but honestly, Jack didn't need help getting himself placed on death row. Jack couldn't place all of the responsibility on John. It's not like John would ever use his position as a Dom to make Jack do something Jack really didn't want to do. Their relationship wasn't like that. It wasn't as involved as Jack's relationship with his own submissives. When they were both in the same place at the same time, they had fun. That was all. Jack challenged John in ways Jack would never let his own subs challenge him. 

He rested his head on John's shoulder and enjoyed the petting for a few minutes. 

“Will it get easier?” Jack asked. 

John laughed a little. “You're not used to not getting what you want.” 

Jack was more used to it than John thought. It took him more than thirteen decades to reunite with a certain Gallifreyan, and Jack's relationship with the Doctor still wasn't quite what it would be in Jack's dream world. He didn't say anything about that to John. 

“You'll get used to it,” John said. “You'll start to notice all of the ways in which it really is for the better, and it will get easier.” 

“Good,” Jack said. 

John tilted Jack's chin up and kissed him. “Now, do I need to stick around to make sure you don't ruin everything?” 

“No,” Jack said, rolling his eyes. “Don't you have inter-planetary laws to break or something? Tourists from Sto to scam out of a few thousand credits?” 

“That is not what I came here to do!” John said, looking a little offended. “I—“ 

“If it's against the law, I don't want to know,” Jack said. 

John smirked and said nothing. 

“Just don't put my city in any danger.” 

“I already said I wouldn't!” 

“And try not to hurt anyone.” 

John thought about it for a moment, then nodded. “Fine. From here on out, I will try not to hurt anyone.” He smirked. “That's what my sponsor would want.” 

“Shut up,” Jack said. “Murder rehab?” 

“The Fifteen Step Program,” John said, standing up and flashing a smile. “Passed with flying colors.” 

“Does it really work?” 

“Naw. But neither does prison and rehab is a lot more comfortable. I'd take the deal, if they ever offer it to you.” 

“I do _not_ need murder rehab.” 

“That's what I said too, but here I am. A new man.” 

“ _I_ know that killing is wrong.” 

“Now you've got it. Just say it so that the judge will believe it.” 

John laughed. Jack giggled a little too, despite himself. Why did he take advice from John? Well, a stopped-clock was right twice a day. John knew what he was talking about when it came to sex, drugs, and murder. John took his bad habits very seriously.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Complicated  
Summary: Jack and his submissives have all finally settled back into their old routine. That makes it the perfect time for Jack's ex-partner and not-so-ex-Dom to turn up in Cardiff.   
Rating: AO for graphic scenes of sex and violence.   
Word Count: 46,297  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness/John Hart/Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/John Hart; Doctor/Jack Harkness (mentioned only); Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness; John Hart/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato; Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones; Ianto Jones/Owen Harper; Ianto Jones/John Hart; Jack Harkness/Owen Harper; Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness; Owen Harper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Rhys Williams; Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper  
Contains: 69ing, anal preparation discussion, anal sex, arse floggging, ball gags, begging, biting, bloodletting, bondage, breast flogging, collars, consumption of sexual fluids (one's own and others'), cunnilingus, deliberate bruising, exhibitionism, fellatio, fetish clothing, forced nudity, home-made porn, humiliation, knife play, maintenance spankings, masturbation, misogynist slurs, nipple clamps, nipple play, nipple sucking, one-night stands, orgasm denial, over-night bondage, pinching, PIV sex, pregnancy talk, public sex mention, scolding during sex, scratching, situational orgasm ban, spanking (with a belt, paddle, and a hand), spreader bars, strap-ons, swallowing, vaginal fingering, vaginal penetration, vibrators, voyeurism, wax play.  
Warnings: accidental bloodletting, break-in mention, death threats, fidelity issues, murder jokes, objectification, temporary confusion about the reasons for punishments, undesired erections, unplanned exhibitionism/voyeurism

~*~

Chapter Number: Seven  
Word Count: 4,863  
Pairings: Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato  
Contains: masturbation, voyeurism, begging, PIV sex, misogynist slurs, spanking with a paddle   
Warnings: no major warnings

~*~

Owen couldn't take it any more. He'd held it together yesterday, in no small part because he'd gotten some release with Ianto, but this was just too much. _That_ outfit was too much. Tosh was strutting around in that leather harness like this was perfectly normal. 

_Technically_ , the harness Jack had picked out for her today was decent. Arguably, this was more in line with a normal workplace dress code than what he'd had her wear yesterday. Her nipples and her cunt were both covered. It was just that precious little else was, and what was covered was covered with leather and metal buckles, just waiting for a Dom to grab her and ride her and mmmmmmmf—

Owen sat down in the cell and dropped his pants and trousers. The cells weren't the tidiest places in the base, but Owen wasn't about to go to Ianto and suggest he try to make the cells a slightly more pleasant place to wank. They'd do. This wasn't a romantic evening with the love of his life. This was a fifteen minute wank on his break so that he could get on with his day and maybe do something productive. Something had shed its skin in the carpark of a primary school last week, and Jack was on Owen's arse (in the bad way) to figure out what it was so that they could find it and determine whether or not they should be worried about it. Owen was inclined to worry about anything that was eight feet long and had at least six arms, but Jack once dated a guy with six arms who cried when people littered, so Jack didn't want to jump to conclusions. 

Owen was getting absolutely nowhere with it in his current state of mind, anyway. Most of the job was flipping through records to find a matching description. Not Owen's favourite thing in the world. He'd tried to recruit Ianto, but Ianto was a little behind on work after spending several hours yesterday getting fucked by everyone but the pterodactyl. Owen was on his own. Focus. 

He went for his balls first. Without lotion or lube, it would be hard to work up the sort of rhythm that would lead to a quick and easy release without teasing himself a bit first. He'd been wanking since he was eleven. It had been a long time since he'd had to worry about being interrupted, but he still knew how to get himself off quickly. Just tease himself with gentle rubs and strokes until he was hard. He was almost tempted to bring his other hand up to tease his nipple, but that seemed like a bit much. He was hard soon enough anyway.

Then, he took his shaft in his hand, and he began to wank. Quick, fast, rough, and he was bucking into his own hand in about two minutes, ignoring the movement from the weevil and the cage next door. He thought about Tosh and Jack and all the fun that he must have been having punishing her. Tosh sweating and panting and whining for mercy beneath a rough and strong Dom. Jack giving her that _look_ that tied your stomach into a fucking knot but somehow made you feel like the only way to redeem yourself was to give in to what he wanted. That look that made you want to give him anything, everything... 

Owen grunted. 

His next-door-weevil yelled. Fuck. Owen had come down here because he hadn't wanted to be seen. He'd rather Ulrich the Weevil _not_ make so much noise that Ianto decided to investigate. 

Owen needed to finish quickly. He needed to—

He saw one of the security cameras move and zoom in. 

On him. 

_Fuck_. 

He covered his erect cock with the hand he had been wanking with just a moment ago, and with his other hand, he turned on his communicator. 

“Need anything, Jack?” 

“I'd have appreciated being asked,” Jack said, but he didn't really sound angry. Owen didn't _have_ to ask him. It wasn't a rule. It just... would have been nice. The sort of thing that a good sub would do. But Owen wasn't a good sub. Ianto probably would have asked... 

Jack chuckled. “Tosh?” he asked. He seemed willing to let Owen's lack of response go, for now. 

Owen rolled his eyes. Would Jack be able to tell that on camera, with the angle he had? Well, who fucking cared, really. “What? Is Tosh dressed provocatively? I hadn't noticed.” 

“Stop touching yourself,” Jack said. 

Owen obediently lifted his hand and showed it to the camera. He'd already stopped wanking, so it wasn't terribly upsetting. 

“Tosh didn't want to fuck you?” Jack asked. 

“Don't know,” Owen said. “Didn't ask. Is she allowed to?” 

“If she asks nicely,” Jack said conversationally. Then, in a much more serious tone, he said, “You should ask her.” 

Owen growled. That was Jack's 'This isn't an order _unless you refuse_ ,' tone. He used it when he wanted something from them and was hoping that he could trick them into thinking that they wanted it just as badly. Sometimes it worked. This time it didn't. Owen _wanted_ to fuck Tosh, in the sense that he was well on his way to fantasizing about doing so, but he didn't particularly want to jump through all of the hoops that he'd have to to fuck her right now. Jack knew as well as Jack did that Tosh would be into it, but she had to _ask nicely_. Jack just wanted to hear them beg. Bloody prick. Unfair, too. Owen wasn't the one in trouble, but there was no getting around the fact that he'd be doing his fair share of the begging. All those months with Gwen and he'd never once made them beg. Gwen would probably have refused if he had, with the way she'd been back then. Not just with Jack, but with Rhys. Open relationships were new to them, then. 

_Fuck._

“Trousers up, Owen,” Jack said. “Go.” 

Owen growled and stood up. He pulled his pants and trousers up and headed back to the main part of the base, pausing only to glare at Ulrich the Weevil, who was still whining about something. 

Tosh was at her desk, typing as fast as Owen could read and not looking away from the screen as Owen approached. Did she know he was there? “Tosh,” he said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Her fingers stopped moving for a second. 

“Hm?” 

“So...” he said at normal volume, “Er... Jack's kind of a tosser.” 

Tosh smiled. “Don't say that sort of thing in front of Ianto. He'll tell on you.”

Owen shrugged. “Let him. After yesterday, he probably needs to be cuddled and told he's the good one more than I need to not have my arse spanked.” 

Tosh looked Owen over and smiled. “I'm sure.” Her eyes stayed on his prick for a minute, then she looked up and smirked. “Did Jack put a ring on you too?” 

“No,” Owen said, staring at the metal band around her throat. “And that's not a ring.” 

“He's my Dom,” Tosh said, reaching up and touching the collar, “Not my boyfriend. It's the nearest thing I'd accept from him. And in the most literal sense of the word—“ 

“I know,” Owen said. He sighed. “Is it a punishment? Because if he'd put the kind of ring on me that you were talking about...” 

“No,” Tosh said. “It's... It doesn't feel like one. Maybe he wouldn't have done it if I hadn't... If not for Friday, but it's not about punishing me.” Tosh looked back at her screen, and Owen got the feeling that it was less because she was busy with important work and more because she didn't want to be looking at him at the moment. “It's just about... owning me. This whole thing has been, really. It's not been that bad.” 

“Good,” Owen said, though it really wasn't. He'd just lost his lead-in for explaining why they needed to go into Jack's office and beg him to let them fuck each other. 

“So what brought all of this up?” Tosh asked. “Are _you_ in trouble?” 

“No,” Owen said. “Not exactly. Jack... er...” He gave himself a few seconds to decide how he really wanted to word this, and then he just went for it: “Jack wants the two of us to go beg him to let us fuck each other.” 

Tosh's eyebrows creased. “Oh?” she said. “He said that?” 

“He said something very like that,” Owen said. 

She didn't look convinced. 

“That was the general idea. You know how Jack is.” 

“I do,” Tosh said, laughing a little, “and I'm starting to think that he doesn't have the heart for proper orgasm denial. He won't do it himself, but first it was Gwen, then it was Ianto, and now he's got you...” She shook her head. “I have to beg this time, though?” 

“You?” Owen asked. 

“Me,” Tosh said, nodding. “Did he actually say he wanted both of us to beg?” 

“No,” Owen admitted. “He said he wanted you to. I was just supposed to talk you into it.” 

She nodded down at his still-erect cock. “I can tell that was a sacrifice.” 

She turned and headed for Jack's office.

“That easy?” Owen said, following her.. 

“Was I supposed to say no the first time? Make _you_ beg _me_?” 

“I don't think he was watching. Jack's already trying to humiliate us both. Let's not make it worse for each other, okay?” 

“Why are you in this relationship, Owen,” Tosh asked teasingly. “You're so difficult.” 

“I'm in this relationship because I enjoy being difficult. Jack knew what he was getting into the first time he offered to spank me.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Somehow I doubt you could handle me was well as he can.” 

Tosh just shrugged and kept walking. 

Jack's door was open, so they walked right into his office, and Owen hung back near the door while Tosh walked over to Jack. The conversation they were about to have concerned Owen, so Owen felt he had every right to be in the room for it, but he didn't actually have anything to say. He wasn't going to beg if he didn't have to. Leave that to Tosh. She was good at it, when she needed to be. 

She walked right over to Jack, flung her arms around his neck and nuzzled his face slightly. It was a familiar, almost romantic gesture, and Owen was a little bit surprised that Jack allowed it. He may have only done so because he was so caught off-guard. Still, once he'd allowed it to happen, he wasn't going to push her away. He wrapped his arms around her, trailed them down her back and to her arse. 

“Jack,” she whispered into his ear. “I've been good since Saturday, haven't I?” 

“Yes,” Jack whispered. 

“So, maybe... If you want... Can I fuck Owen? You can watch, of course. And we'll do it however you want....” It was strange sometimes, seeing how Tosh interacted with Doms. She was shy around romantic interests, but Doms... something about knowing exactly where she stood with them gave her confidence. Owen could understand that. She knew she wasn't going to be rejected by a Dom. Denied sometimes, but never summarily rejected. The confidence it gave her was rather sexy. 

“Magic word...” Jack said.

“ _Please_ ,” she said. 

Jack smiled. 

He looked up at Owen. “Owen?” he said. 

Owen honestly didn't understand what he was being asked, at first. 

“Just one word,” Jack said. “It's easy.” 

Oh. Well then. It wasn't exactly begging... One word. Owen could do that. “Please,” he said, and it sounded grudging even to him, especially compared to Tosh's. Still. That hadn't been part of the deal. He'd said that he wanted _Tosh_ to ask nicely. Owen didn't ask for things nicely. It wasn't in him. Owen swore by the 'pretend you don't want it' method of getting what one wanted from one's Dom. Granted, what Owen wanted was usually a good beating. He didn't _enjoy_ them, but he wanted them more often than he liked to admit. Jack knew all that. Owen was here becomes sometimes he _wanted_ to be hit, and it was either this or go start a pub fight that he wouldn't be able to stop by saying 'Alcott.' 

Jack accepted it. Actually getting the word out was pretty good for Owen. 

“Alright,” Jack said. He dropped a kiss onto Tosh's forehead, and Owen could see her lean in closer to him. “Since you both asked nicely.” He back up a little bit, so that he had space, then reached down and undid the buckle that rested just above her public hair, making access to her cunt and her arse possible. Tosh started to move away, but then he reached into his pocket and produced a small strip of black leather with a clip on it. Owen didn't realize what it was until Jack attached the clip to Tosh's O-ring. 

Tosh stared at the traffic lead as well as she could from her angle, and Owen stared as well. Jack led her over to the ladder down to his bunker, then let go and nodded down there. “Both of you. Down here,” he said, then he dropped down the ladder. Tosh followed immediately, and Owen picked up the rear. Jack was removing his shirt when Owen got down there. He'd already cast off his braces, and then he pulled his shirt off. But he stopped there. 

He went and he sat on the bed, so that his back was against the wall and his legs stretched out across the bed, partially dangling over the edge. 

“Owen, get naked,” he said. “Tosh, come here. Lay down on your back.” 

As Owen stripped, Tosh crawled onto the bed and stretched out, and Jack gently guided her head down into his lap. Normally when a Dom did that, he wanted something. Tosh reached for his zip, but Jack caught her hands. 

“No,” he said. “I just want to hold you.” He slipped one hand back into the grip of the lead, and with his other hand he grabbed a strap on her harness, just above her belly button. 

“Are you comfortable?” he asked her. 

“Fine, thanks...” she said, staring up at him like she was trying to figure out exactly what he wanted out of all of this. Owen couldn't be bothered to worry about what Jack wanted right now. He was still hard and he had his orders. So much for a fifteen-minute wank. They were doing this in a bed. It was almost romantic. It was also almost a threesome, with exactly the two people he hadn't really wanted to involve. 

Once Owen was naked, he looked at Jack for further instructions.

“Do what you want, Owen,” Jack said. “You know what she likes.” 

And he did. He knew what he wanted of her and he knew what she'd like, so he climbed on top of her carefully and, after tucking the strap safely away, he pushed into her cunt. There we go. Tight warmth and friction as he pulled out of her and thrust back in. Beneath him, Tosh gasped and began to squirm as Owen hit her g-spot in quick succession. He still wanted this over soon, so he kept his pace fast, and took the sight of her writing beneath him as encouragement rather than a sign that he should slow things down. Jack didn't seem to mind. He held tight to the two strips of leather in his hands like he was afraid she'd get up and run away if he let go. 

This was right where he'd wanted her. Restrained. Totally at the mercy of a Dom, but it was even better than that, because _Owen_ was getting the benefit while their Dom watched calmly. Owen couldn't dominate women. He'd tried, once or twice, and he was shit at it. Exclusively submissive, him. He didn't admit that often. He was attracted to submissive women, as long as they were attractive, but he was far _more_ attracted to them when their Doms were nearby. Gender didn't really matter to Owen, in subs or in Doms, but he loved watching another sub get dominated almost as much as he loved being dominated himself. 

And this was _Tosh_. In _trouble_. Tosh got in trouble sometimes. Owen had always known that. This wasn't even the first time he'd seen it happen. Still, she managed it significantly less often than all of rest of them did, and Jack had never stretched the punishment out for this long before. How must she be feeling? Had she blushed when Ianto first walked in and found her wearing _this_? Fuck, they hadn't even needed to take it off for Owen to fuck her. 

“Owen, what are you—“ she gasped, then panted a few times, “—What are you staring at?” 

Owen decided that honestly was probably the best policy. “You,” he said. “Being punished. It's a nice sight.” 

“Maybe for you,” Tosh said. 

They both briefly glanced at Jack. They hadn't forgotten that he could hear them. That was impossible, right now. Jack looked curious, though, and nothing more. He smiled slightly and met each of their eyes in turn. They could continue on this way, for now. It was mildly impudent to discuss a Dom and his actions in the third-person, but Jack was willing to let it happen, right now. 

“Stop complaining,” Owen teased. “He's never this gentle with me, and I'm not the slut who slept with his master.” 

Tosh's smile faded for the briefest second, but then she came hard, with a staggered exhale that sounded almost like a whimper. 

Owen's breath caught, and as Tosh went limp in Jack's lap, Owen came too. He took a moment to steady himself, then pulled out of her. 

Jack let go of the harness, and stroked Tosh's hair a few times before letting go of the lead and detaching it from the collar. 

“Thank you, Tosh,” he said. “Good girl. You can go back to work. And you can redo that buckle, if you want.” He looked at Owen with a sterner gaze. “Owen, let her up, but stay where you are.” 

Tosh sighed, and for a moment Owen almost thought that she was going to say no; that she was too tired and was instead going to take the rest of the morning off to sleep on his lap. She didn't do that, though. She crawled off of Jack and away from Owen, stood up,, and climbed the ladder, giving Owen and Jack both a great last look at her pussy while she did so. 

“Owen,” Jack said with a sigh, glaring at Owen. “I'm feeling nice.” 

Owen very much doubted that, but knew when to keep his mouth shut. 

“If you can tell me why I'm about to spank you, I'll use my hand instead of the paddle.” Owen opened his mouth to object, but Jack just continued in his firmest voice: “You've got three guesses or five minutes.” He glanced at his alarm clock. “Whichever comes first.” 

That was _so_ like him! Jesus, he could never let anything go. “God _dammit_ , Jack!” 

“You really should know this,” Jack said calmly. 

“Because you're a fucking wanker and you get off on spanking me!” Owen snapped. 

Jack raised his eyebrows. “That's one guess down and five extra swats with whatever I end up hitting you with.” 

Owen growled and started to stand up, but Jack caught his arm. 

“If you leave this bed one _second_ before I give you permission, that's an extra ten swats and we'll add on to _that_ every time I have to ask you to sit back down.” 

Owen went limp. 

“Fuck you,” Owen said. 

“I'm gong to be generous and not count that as a guess.” 

“You might as well, because I'm not playing this fucking game.” He turned away from Jack and crossed his arms. “Just fucking tell me why you're doing this and get it over with.”

“Or, you can be introspective for once in your life and consider what you just did to Tosh that might leave me upset with you.” 

“I didn't do _shit_ to Tosh. _She's_ not upset. Don't make this about her—“ 

“If I were making this about her, I wouldn't have let her leave. This is about _you_ doing something that I told you to stop doing _years_ ago. You can guess or you can run out the clock. You've got three or four minutes left.” 

“Fuck. You.” 

“Still not a guess, but that is five more swats.” 

Owen huffed. Thirty seconds went by without either of them speaking, and then Jack stood up. Owen tried not to look, but he still ended up watching out of the corner of his eyes as Jack walked over to his drawer of toys, opened it, and dug around until he found the paddle. He examined it for a moment, and Owen looked away. Then he heard the sharp sound of the heavy paddle falling on flesh—probably Jack's arm or something—and he flinched. 

Maybe he should guess. 

Jack sat down next to Owen calmly, twirling the paddle right under Owen's nose. He stopped for a moment, then he stroked the smooth wood before glancing at his clock again. 

“You've still got two minutes,” he said gently. Then he started to twirl it again, and Owen's stomach did a little flip right along with it. 

He shut his eyes. 

_Maybe he should_...

The words wouldn't come out, though. It wasn't even that he didn't _have_ a guess. He had exactly two, and one of the two of them was bound to be right. It was either because he'd called John Jack's master, which Jack was touchy about because... fuck if Owen knew... or it was because he'd called Tosh a slut, which Jack was upset about even though Tosh was fine with it ( _Suzie_ hadn't been, but that's why Owen had stopped saying it to Suzie) because... fuck Jack. 

They'd discussed both of those things in the past. Jack didn't like the word 'master.' Owen had known that since the start of their relationship. Jack also didn't like the word 'slut.' They'd talked about that back when Jack asked Owen why Suzie was so pissed off at him. 

He just didn't want to do it. It was disobedience for disobedience's sake, but he'd been frustrated all morning long and somehow that felt perfectly reasonable. He'd rather be spanked than good. Well, spanked with a paddle. He was getting spanked either way, which also dampened the motivation. 

Jack set the paddle down across their thighs, and then with his left hand, he reached up and rubbed Owen's back. 

“Take a deep breath,” he said. “You've got thirty seconds left.” 

Owen went ahead and took that deep breath, but then he shook his head. He'd run out the clock. He'd already decided. 

Owen was content with that decision until the exact second he heard Jack sigh and knew he'd succeeded. Then he started to question the wisdom of it. 

“Why did you call Tosh a slut?” Jack asked. 

Owen shrugged. “It's a turn-on for me? She doesn't mind.” 

“Do you remember me telling you not to do that?” Jack asked.

Owen nodded, because he did. “After Suzie, yeah...” 

“So why'd you do it?” 

“Habit?” 

“You did it out of habit?” Jack echoed. “ _Years_ after I told you to stop doing it?” 

“I don't do it all the time.” 

“Obviously,” Jack said, “Or I'd have caught you ages ago. When did you start again and why?” 

“A year or so ago?” Owen said. “It just slipped out during a one-night stand, and the world didn't fucking explode, and I thought... if you weren't around and the woman didn't mind, what was the problem?” 

“The problem was that you do not _just_ have to obey my rules when I'm around to enforce them,” Jack said immediately. Owen flinched. Jack sighed again. “Did you ever call Gwen a slut?” 

“A couple of times, yeah,” Owen admitted. “She _liked_ it.” 

“I don't care.” Jack grabbed Owen's chin and forced Owen to meet his eyes. “My boys do not talk that way to women. Especially not to _my_ girls.” He let go and stood up. “Get on your knees and forearms. I'll let you off with thirty for the word, then the extra ten.” Forty. Forty with the paddle. Owen had had better days. “Then we'll talk about some long-term stuff.” 

Owen assumed the requested position and waited. 

Forty. Shit. 

Jack ran the paddle over Owen's arse gently. 

“Can I say that I'm sorry?” Owen asked. 

“You can say anything you want,” Jack said. Then, he seemed to remember whom he was talking to, and added, “But some things are a better idea than others...” 

“I'm sorry,” Owen said. 

“Apology accepted,” Jack said. “Ready?” 

Owen sighed. “Yeah, I'm ready.” 

He hadn't been as ready as he'd thought, though. The very first blow got a loud “Fuck!” out of him. 

“You chose this,” Jack said as the stinging really set in. 

“I know,” Owen said, though he was half-whining even as he said it. 

Jack brought the second blow down just a little bit more gently. It still hurt like Hell, but he took it quietly. 

The third hit was harder than the second but not as hard as the first. Okay. Yeah. Owen took a deep breath. He could take forty of those. Probably without crying. 

The forth hit came down about as hard as the third. Okay. Were they settling in there? Jesus—

“Shit!” The fifth hit was as hard as the first. 

Sixth. Seventh. Eighth. Ninth. All back at the level of the third and forth. 

Tenth was hard again, but Owen only grunted. 

“Why do you do this?” Jack asked. 

Usual severity for the eleventh. Okay. There was a pattern now, and Owen had spotted it. That made things slightly easier. 

“I already told you,” Owen said, just before the twelfth hit came down. “I get off on it.” 

“Not that,” Jack said. “I gave you a chance to make this easier. Why were you so difficult?” 

Owen mulled it over for a few seconds, until the thirteen hit came. 

“You're always so difficult,” Jack said thoughtfully. 

They were both quiet until the fourteenth hit. 

“I don't know,” Owen said, trying to remain calm even though he strongly suspected that the next hit was going to be hard again. “I think...” No. Maybe he should wait. 

The fifteenth hit was just as hard as he'd expected it to be, and he was starting to get the urge to crawl away. 

“I think I... like it...” 

“Disobeying me?” Jack asked, before delivering the sixteenth hit. 

“No,” Owen grunted. 

Jack must have realized what Owen meant, because Jack was just a _second_ late with the seventeenth hit, and all he said was “Okay.” That was it. That was the end of the conversation. What did that _mean_? Was Jack going to do something? What? 

They were already at the stage where being hit was the easy part. The throbs that came during the small pauses between hits were _agonizing_. Owen didn't cry, though. It was a near thing, and there was plenty of deep breathing and swearing and at one point he gave up, bit down on Jack's blanket, and screamed, but he never actually cried. He didn't lose count, either. It was easy enough not to, with Jack making it perfectly clear every time five hits had been delivered, but Owen was still relieved when the hits stopped exactly when he'd expected them to. 

Owen kept focusing on his breathing as Jack set the paddle down on his dresser and then climbed onto the bed with Owen. Owen allowed himself to be pulled down and into Jack's arms, and stretched out in the process. 

“You can cry,” Jack said. “No one would blame you.” 

“I'm not going to fucking cry,” Owen said, rolling over so that his back was to Jack.

“Okay,” Jack said softly, running his fingers through Owen's hair. “That's fine. You were good. I—“ 

“Stop,” Owen said. 

“You were,” Jack insisted. “Once the punishment actually started—“ 

“I don't want comfort,” Owen said quietly. “I _let_ you hit me. I feel fine.” 

“I want you to feel _good_ ,” Jack said, wrapping his arm around Owen's waist and pulling Owen in close. “And there are some things we need to talk about.”


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Complicated  
Summary: Jack and his submissives have all finally settled back into their old routine. That makes it the perfect time for Jack's ex-partner and not-so-ex-Dom to turn up in Cardiff.   
Rating: AO for graphic scenes of sex and violence.   
Word Count: 46,297  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness/John Hart/Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/John Hart; Doctor/Jack Harkness (mentioned only); Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness; John Hart/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato; Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones; Ianto Jones/Owen Harper; Ianto Jones/John Hart; Jack Harkness/Owen Harper; Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness; Owen Harper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Rhys Williams; Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper  
Contains: 69ing, anal preparation discussion, anal sex, arse floggging, ball gags, begging, biting, bloodletting, bondage, breast flogging, collars, consumption of sexual fluids (one's own and others'), cunnilingus, deliberate bruising, exhibitionism, fellatio, fetish clothing, forced nudity, home-made porn, humiliation, knife play, maintenance spankings, masturbation, misogynist slurs, nipple clamps, nipple play, nipple sucking, one-night stands, orgasm denial, over-night bondage, pinching, PIV sex, pregnancy talk, public sex mention, scolding during sex, scratching, situational orgasm ban, spanking (with a belt, paddle, and a hand), spreader bars, strap-ons, swallowing, vaginal fingering, vaginal penetration, vibrators, voyeurism, wax play.  
Warnings: accidental bloodletting, break-in mention, death threats, fidelity issues, murder jokes, objectification, temporary confusion about the reasons for punishments, undesired erections, unplanned exhibitionism/voyeurism

~*~

Chapter Number: Eight  
Word Count: 4,997  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato   
Contains: situational orgasm ban, maintenance spankings, bondage, strap-ons, vaginal penetration, home-made porn, nipple clamps, nipple sucking, consumption of one's own sexual fluids  
Warnings: no major warnings 

~*~

Owen sighed. “Long-term stuff?” 

“Yes,” Jack said. “And you're going to get very angry with me.” 

Owen moaned slightly. He felt Jack's hand run down his back, which would have been soothing if he'd found himself able to think anything other than ' _Don't touch my arse don't touch my arse don't touch it or I will fucking cry_.'

Jack didn't touch it. Owen didn't cry. 

“Are you going to collar me too?” Owen asked quietly. 

“No,” Jack said. “I don't see what that would improve.” 

“What, then?” 

Jack sighed. He ran his hand back up Owen's naked back, and now Owen relaxed a little and allowed himself to consider the action soothing. “I want you to calm down first.”

“I am calm.” 

“Try to _stay_ calm for three whole minutes before we start talking.” Jack kept stroking him. And he was speaking so softly. Owen had never been one for comfort, even after harder punishments than this, but he had to admit, this was kind of nice. That beating had been just hard enough to take the edge off. Part of him still wanted to push Jack away or wriggle out of Jack's arms and insist that he was fine, but he didn't _need_ to. He was in just enough physical pain to convince himself that it was okay to let his Dom comfort him. He was in just enough physical pain to not want to provoke any more swats, at least. _Right now_ , he'd rather be petted than hit. 

Owen got comfortable. He didn't roll over to face Jack, but he allowed Jack to pet his back and his hair and he decided that he didn't really mind the feeling of Jack breathing on his neck. Jack had said that there was more to the punishment coming, and Owen was going to get angry. Well. That was something to look forward to. Let it come. Right now, Owen was having that moment of quiet—internal quiet. Peace, or at least the closest thing he'd experienced to it since Katie's death—that he always felt after a good punishment. He normally liked to experience it alone, but if Jack _insisted_ on sharing it with him... well, this wasn't _so_ intrusive. It felt nice. And Jack was Owen's Dom. That was an intrusive kind of relationship. 

“When you're ready to talk, let me know.” 

Not now. But how long could Owen ride this out before Jack lost patience with him? Normally when Owen accepted comfort, he was in tears. The comfort stopped when the tears stopped. Hell, Owen usually couldn't wait to get out of the room, once he was composed. Gwen and Ianto and Tosh took comfort like this all time. No crying necessary. How did they know when to stop? Would the clouds open up and an angel descend from Heaven to announce 'It is time, my child'? 

Naw. It seemed like angels would have better things to do than time the BDSM encounters of mere mortals. 

He'd just lie here until he couldn't take it any more, or until he sensed that Jack was getting restless. Whichever came first. 

The former came first. Jack didn't seem to be at all restless. He just kept petting Owen and running his hands through Owen's hair. He even praised Owen a few more times, which Owen almost found it within himself to get worked up about. (Was he still angry or not?) He was still showing absolutely no sign of stopping when the ridiculousness of what they were doing hit Owen and Owen insisted on crawling out of Jack's arms and sitti— _not_ sitting, he decided the instant that his arse touched the bed. Standing was nice and comfortable, but Jack talked him into kneeling beside the bed, leaning on the bed and putting most of his weight on the bed. Jack kept lying down where he was. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Jack wanted something from Owen, but Owen really didn't know what it was. “My arse hurts like Hell,” he said. 

“Good,” Jack said calmly. “If you ever say anything like that to one of my girls again, you'll _beg_ me to go that easy on you.” Owen flinched, and Jack sighed. “Tell me you're sorry you did that,” Jack said.

“I'm sorry I disobeyed you,” Owen said. 

Jack thought about this for a few seconds, then shook his head. “No,” he said, though he was still speaking gently. “Try that again. If we need to, I can put you in the corner until you're ready.” It sounded so _gentle_ , like it really was a helpful suggestion and not a threat. 

“Okay,” Owen said. Jack raised his eyebrows, and Owen quickly added on, “I'll try again!” before swallowing his pride and doing so: “I'm sorry I called Tosh a slut. I won't ever do that again.” Jack still didn't quite look like he'd gotten what he wanted. “To Tosh or to Gwen.” Nope. Jack still looked like he was waiting to hear something. Shit. “Or to anyone else?” he tried. 

That did it. “Good,” Jack said. Owen even got another head-pat out of it. “Do you understand why I need to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again?” 

“Yes,” Owen said. He wanted to brace himself, but he didn't know what to brace himself _for_. The physical part of his punishment was over. He had dodged being sent to the corner. Jack wasn't going to collar him... 

“Good,” Jack said. “And until further notice, you're not allowed to have sex with women without my direct supervision.” 

“Oh, fuck, Jack,” Owen said. “ _Seriously_?”

“I told you that you were going to be angry.” 

“Fuck yes!” Owen said, standing up. “So what? I can't hook up with anyone? I don't think most of the girls I bring home from clubs would be okay with me inviting my Dom over to watch.” 

“You can hook up as often as you want,” Jack said. “I don't care. You just can't do it with women. I'm sorry, but until I can trust you again, you can expect Tosh and Gwen to be the only women you have sex with. And you can be _grateful_ that I'm making that exception.” Jack sighed. “Come back here.” 

Owen felt his lips curl around the 'F' sound before a fresh wave of throbs reminded him that he'd already been beaten for that once today, and Jack wouldn't have any trouble getting to the paddle if he decided he needed it again. 'No,' didn't seem like it was likely to go over well either. He settled on “Do I have to?” and as soon as it was out of his mouth, he wished he'd just obeyed. He already knew the answer, and it had sounded so _pathetic_. He was a fucking doctor and he was talking like an eight-year-old who wanted an extension on his bedtime. 

“I don't give you orders you don't have to obey,” Jack said, and there was an edge to his voice now. He was using a tone that Owen knew meant he _might_ let that go, if Owen was good. 

Owen went back to him. 

“My first thought was a full orgasm ban,” Jack said, more gently now. “I'm trying to be merciful.” 

“Okay,” Owen said. He swallowed hard, and it tasted a little like ash. “Thank you,” he said, hoping it didn't sound too much like 'I hate you.' 

Jack ran his hand through Owen's hair. “Show me that I can trust you,” Jack said. “The sooner that you show me that I can trust you, the sooner I'll lift the ban.” 

“How will you even know if I disobey you?” Owen asked. 

“That won't be a problem,” Jack said. “You _won't_ disobey me. And if you do, you'll come to me the next morning and you'll tell me.” 

Owen swallowed hard. “Will I?” 

“Yeah,” Jack said. “Because if I find out from anyone _but_ you that you've disobeyed me, it'll be much worse for you.” 

“Okay,” Owen said, and he already knew that Jack was right. If he disobeyed—which he might—he'd tell Jack himself. He'd _want_ the punishment—There was really no point in disobeying if you weren't going to be punished for it—and given the choice between a fair punishment and the sort of severe punishment that Jack always doled out when an offence was compounded by a sub trying to _hide_ said offence from him, Owen would prefer a fair punishment. Besides, disobedience meant the punishment would last longer, and _hiding_ his disobedience meant it would be even worse. 

“Good boy,” Jack said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Owen's head. “Please come up here.” Before the panic could really set in, Jack clarified with "Lie down," and Owen relaxed a little. At least he wouldn't have to sit on his sore arse. Not yet. “Face me, this time,” Jack said, as Owen stretched out on top of the covers. 

“Do we have something more to talk about, or do you just want me to suck you off?” Owen was _hoping_ that Jack wouldn't want to take Owen anally. That... wouldn't be much fun for Owen right now. Jack never used painful sex as a punishment, though. Humiliating sex, sometimes, and he was certainly not above _rough_ sex, but Jack's cock was not an instrument he particularly liked using to cause pain. 

“We have something more to talk about,” Jack said. He draped his arm around Owen. “Do you intentionally provoke me, sometimes?” 

“You mean like earlier?” 

“Yes.” 

Owen sighed. “Yeah.” 

“We need to fix that,” Jack said. He said it perfectly calmly, though, so Owen was willing to wait a little bit before he panicked. Jack stroked Owen's back again. “What you said earlier,” he said thoughtfully, and his hand ran just a little bit lower than usual... “About liking it...” Owen was worried that Jack was going to emphasize his point by touching Owen's arse, but Jack started to move back up Owen's back at the last possible second, and Owen let out a breath that had caught as soon as Jack reached his hip bones. 

“Yeah?” Owen said, suddenly finding it very difficult to look at Jack. He turned his head down, into the blanket, completely aware of how childish it was. 

“Owen, please look at me,” Jack said. 

Owen lifted his head. “Dammit, Jack,” he said. “You _just_ punished me.” 

“Yeah?” 

“So why do I feel like I'm still in trouble?” 

“You're not in trouble,” Jack said quickly, then he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Owen's lips. He held it there for a few seconds. It felt odd. Reassuring. Owen spread his lips a little, and Jack took the hint and deepened the kiss, adding a little bit of tongue, but maintaining the calm gentleness off the interaction until he pulled away. “You're not in trouble,” Jack repeated, more slowly this time, and quieter too. “We do have a problem, though, and I want to talk about possible solutions.” 

“I'm not going to like any of these solutions, am I?” 

“No,” Jack said, in a slightly louder, frank tone of voice. “And my first choice is something _I_ normally shy away from, too.” Jack sighed, and _he_ briefly looked away from Owen. “No sub ever likes it when it's first suggested, but I know a few who've tried it and who swear by it. And of course a lot of Doms do too...” 

“So what is it?” Owen asked. 

Jack looked back at him. “I want to start spanking you regularly. Twice a week, maybe.” 

“Even if I haven't done anything wrong?!” Owen asked, suddenly aware of a slight tension in Jack's arms, as if Jack was preparing to hold him down if he tried to get up again. 

“I told you you weren't going to like it,” Jack said. 

“Fuck no,” Owen said. “It's not fair!” 

“If we both feel that you've been good that week,” Jack said soothingly, “They'll be light. I promise. And I won't get angry with you during them. They're not punishments. If I do them right, they won't _feel_ like punishments—though they will hurt. I just think that it might be a way to help you get what you need without disobeying me. I think it would be good for us.” 

Owen shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Then another. The third one turned into a swear, and then he opened his eyes. “Are you asking me or telling me?” 

“I'm telling you to give it a trial period,” Jack said. “If we don't both feel that it's working after four weeks, we'll stop. I promise.” 

Owen pouted, but he didn't fight it. “Okay,” he said, almost whispering. He suddenly felt like he needed more comfort, though.

Jack didn't deny him that. Jack pulled him in close, stroked his back, praised him and kissed him until he almost felt better. Owen actually let it all happen. Intellectually, he thought that he should fight it, and demand that Jack let him up right now, lest Jack think that these bi-weekly beatings were already working. Emotionally, though, right now he needed comfort, and he didn't have it in him to refuse it. The petting felt nice. 

Owen was just starting to consider stopping it when Ianto called “Jack? Owen?” from up in Jack's office. 

“Yeah?” Jack said. 

“Is Owen still down there?” Ianto asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Owen called, climbing out of Jack's arms. He nodded to the pile of his clothes and looked to Jack for silent permission. This already sounded like Ianto needed Owen for something. 

Jack nodded, and Owen started to get dressed. 

“I don't think Ulrich is feeling well.” 

Well, that would explain some things. “And what do you want me to do about that?” Owen asked. “I didn't go to Weevil Medical School.” 

“You didn't go to Six-Armed-Reptile Medical School either,” Ianto pointed out. “Or to Space Whale Medical School. It's never been a problem in the past. Can you just look at him?” 

Jack pouted at Owen from the bed, and Owen smirked. 

“Seriously, though,” Jack said. “Go look at the weevil. It might do him some good.” 

“Who?” Owen asked. “The weevil or Ianto?” 

“Both,” Jack said, shrugging and moving toward his own clothes.

Owen was already dressed, so he climbed up the ladder as Jack started to pull his shirt on. 

Owen sometimes thought that veterinary training would actually have better prepared him for this job. On the other hand, he had to patch up a lot of bullet wounds and perform the occasional life-saving emergency surgery, and Gwen probably slept better at night knowing that he was properly trained for that. Ulrich the Weevil, as far as Owen could tell, had the flu. His temperature was higher than what Owen usually logged for weevils, and his throat was redder than usual. Owen informed Ianto that his weevil was not dying and would probably be fine in a week if they turned up the heat in this cell block slightly. Ianto brought Ulrich a blanket. Ulrich ate the blanket and kept crying. Owen reiterated that he should just turn up the heat in this area— _yes,_ , even if it meant moving his neighbours to another floor and letting Ulrich be lonely for a few days—and headed back to his work station to worry about bigger problems. 

You can't delete children's memories. That was really what it came down to. There was no _safe_ way to mess with a developing human brain. Owen didn't really see the problem, anyway. 90% of these kids still believed in Father Christmas. It was a widely accepted fact that aliens were real now, and though Owen understood Jack's desire for the _specifics_ of alien existence to be kept quiet, he did not understand why Jack thought that over-imaginative primary school children would be considered credible sources on alien zoology by anyone. Even groups of them agreeing wasn't terribly persuasive. One or two popular kids could easily influence the entire class. 

As for their new friend themselves, the skin was torn in several places along the spine. Four places, even spaces from each other. Were those ridges? Maybe if he checked into _that_ —

Gwen let out a moan that went straight to Owen's cock. Jesus. Were they torturing him on purpose today?! He abandoned his work immediately and followed the sound into Jack's office, so that he could tell Gwen to quiet down, of course, and not at all because he was interested in watching Gwen get spanked or fucked. 

Jack's door was cracked, the better to facilitate distracting moans in reaching Owen down at his workspace, and when Owen pushed it open the rest of the way, he found Jack sitting calmly by the door, holding a camera and apparently finally building the girl-on-girl section of his home-made porn collection back up after the hit it had taken from Suzie's death. 

Rope was a little bit rougher than what Jack generally used on them,, but it was long enough to do the trick, and Owen supposed that was what had really mattered here. Each of Gwen's limbs had been separately tied down to anything sturdy enough to tie it to, leaving Gwen spread wide and defenceless on Jack's desk. There was even a snug rope around her hips to keep her from bucking too much, and one more around her neck to keep her looking up. She might have _barely_ been able to see Tosh straddling her. The lower half of Tosh's harness had been removed entirely, her breasts were exposed, and a very large purple strap-on was fastened around her hips. 

Gwen might not have been able to enjoy the view that Tosh was offering to Owen, Jack, and Jack's camera, but she was certainly enjoying the strap-on. Owen could see the juices glistening off of it as Tosh thrust it in and out of Gwen's cunt, quick and rough and merciless. How much had they stretched her first? Did it really matter? She'd be sore in the morning for sure, regardless. The dildo Tosh was thrusting as deep inside of Gwen as she could was thicker than any human prick Owen had seen in his life. Though many of the noises Gwen made were undoubtedly moans of pleasure, Owen was sure he could hear a soft, high-pitched note of pain mixed in with them. 

Owen shifted uncomfortably. He wouldn't have been able to take it. No way in Hell. Not up his arse or down his throat. 

Owen wondered if he was allowed to be in here, in light of his punishment. He almost cleared his throat, but the he decided that that wasn't ideal with the camera rolling. He tapped Jack on the shoulder instead. 

Jack held the camera steady on the girls and glanced at Owen. 

Owen raised an eyebrow. 

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, then he smirked. He turned his attention back to the camera, and slowly handed it off to Owen. 

Apparently, if Owen was saying, he was going to make himself useful. That was far from the worst answer Jack could have given him, so Owen leaned back against the wall and zoomed in a little bit more on Gwen's cunt and the super-sized dildo that kept pulling _almost_ out of it and then ramming back in with all the force necessary. Gwen was struggling against the ropes, not like she really wanted to get away but like she was uncomfortable and her body was _demanding_ that she do something about it regardless of what her mind and her heart wanted. Owen had involuntarily pulled away from enough punishments to understand that. She was enjoying herself. 

Tosh was panting. Owen brought the camera over to her trembling thighs then up over glistening, sweaty skin, and finally let the camera linger for a moment over her breasts as they bounced and jiggled as Tosh put her entire torso into her rough thrusts. He recorded Tosh biting her lip and fighting to keep her moans in for a minute, and then he panned over to Gwen with her head thrown back and moaning. 

Jack walked toward the women slowly pulled a small remote out of his pocket. There was nothing on it but a slider and a switch. Jack pointed it at roughly the area where Tosh and Gwen's pelvises were meeting, and he rolled his thumb over the slider and dragged it toward himself. 

Tosh stopped for a moment and looked up at Jack with a look of betrayal on her face. For a second Owen wondered if Jack had hurt her with the remote. She whimpered. “Jack, _please_ ,” she said, and that answered Owen's question. Owen had fucked Tosh and risked his life with Tosh more than enough times to be able to read her whines and every tone of her voice. That wasn't “Jack, please _don't_ ,” that was “Jack, please _do_.” Was there a vibrator in that harness? 

Jack ignored Tosh's plea and put the remote back in his pocket. 

“ _Tosh_ ,” Gwen said breathlessly, and that reminded Tosh that she was still supposed to be doing something, even if it was no longer as pleasurable for her, and she returned to fucking Gwen. 

Jack was close enough to them to touch them now, and Owen zoomed out a little to get a nice view of all three of them. He bent down and kiss Gwen, and while he did that, his had ran over her stomach and up to her breast, where it lightly teased Gwen's nipple, pinching it just a little to get perky and hard, then he let up and looked from Gwen to Tosh. He reached back into his pocket, and Tosh looked hopeful for the briefest second, but the look passed, and once again she stopped moving and looked slightly betrayed when she saw what he'd really pulled out. 

Clover clamps. 

“So,” Jack said, smiling at both of the women, “Who wants these?” 

Tosh pulled out and rocked forward so that she could look Gwen in the eyes, and they exchanged a look that contained an entire conversation. Neither wanted to volunteer. Of course, neither wanted to refuse, either. Owen knew that feeling. It was the uneasy flip in his stomach before every single punishment that he'd gone out of his way to earn. They didn't _exactly_ want it; either one of them would be relieved if Jack choose the other. They were getting off on the suspense, though, and there'd be no suspense if the loser didn't actually take the pain. The winner would get the sweet relief of not experiencing pain. The loser's consolation prise would be discomfort that they knew damn well that they wanted. They each wanted the relief of being spared the clamps only slightly more than they wanted the clamps. So there it was, just as Jack wanted it. Neither was going to volunteer, and neither was going to object, and Owen could see this understanding pass between the two of them, as well. 

Jack let this go on for a few seconds, then he firmly told Tosh to get back inside Gwen. Tosh thrust in quickly and Gwen grunted, and then both women looked up at Jack. 

Jack gave them the same thoughtful look he'd given Owen a moment ago. “Yeah,” he said. “You're right. I don't want you two to fight over this....” For half of a second, they looked confused and disappointed. Then, Jack added, “Tosh, hold still for a second...” He fixed one clamp to Tosh's right nipple, slowly enough to allow her to take a single deep breath and brace herself for it. He let go of the clamp and she whimpered slightly. Then he picked up the other clamp, and Tosh seemed to have already braced herself for that one, because she angled herself slightly to offer Jack her breast. It was as much a shock for her as it was for Gwen when he shattered Gwen's sense of relief by reaching down and attaching the other clip to Gwen's left nipple, so that Jack's favourite girls were prettily chained together at the nipples. Gwen actually squeaked a little at the pain when Jack let go, and then he gave them both a warm smile. “Go, Tosh,” he said, reaching into his pocket and showing Tosh the remote. “I'm not taking that off of either of you until you both come.” 

He flicked his thumb away from him and kicked the vibrator in the harness into action again. Tosh gasped and actually bucked with the pleasure, pulling the chain between her and Gwen tight and turning Tosh's moan of pleasure into a squeak of pain and causing Gwen to hiss out “Fuck!” 

Owen took a deep breath. This was rough, considering that _Owen_ was the one in trouble. Owen's cock pulsed a little to ask for his attention, and he took a deep breath and tried to focus on the task at hand. _Down, boy._ It seemed unlikely at best that Jack would want him masturbating to this. He was here as a camera boy. 

Tosh began thrusting her hips again, careful to stay close to Gwen and keep things nice and romantic. Tosh even grabbed onto Gwen's sides, though Owen suspected that that was more to keep her hands away from the clamp. Jack would punish her for touching it, probably by tying her hands and making her wear it even longer. 

“Good girls,” Jack said, running his hand through Gwen's hair and then walking back over to Owen, out of the frame. This wasn't his show, after all. 

Tosh started moaning in pleasure again, and Gwen's breaths kept catching in a way that Owen knew meant she was on the edge of her orgasm. How long had they been at this? Of course, it probably didn't matter too much. Jack had motivated them nicely. The sooner they came, the sooner those clamps would be off. 

In no time at all, though, the moans were almost entirely of pleasure. Neither woman seemed to be bothered by their abused nipple, and Gwen seemed far beyond being bothered by any soreness that having such a large instrument rammed into such a tight cavity would generally cause. As it was want to do during sex, pain and pleasure was mixing within the women. The pain sharpened the pleasure and the two sources of heat contrasted with each other to make the pleasure stand out more. Owen brought both hands up to camera, not because he needed the help keeping it steady— _lives_ depended on Owen being able to hold a scalpel steady. He could manage holding a camera steady for an amateur porno—but because if he didn't find a way to occupy his left hand, he'd touch himself with it, and then his still-stinging arse would be spanked _again_ and there was a very good chance that he'd spend his lunch hour wearing this nipple clamps. 

“Oh!” Gwen cried out as she came. Tosh held still for a moment, still inside of Gwen and twitching as her own body got closer and closer to climaxing until finally she shivered and gasped, and she was done. 

Jack walked back over to them. 

“Good girls,” he said again. He unclasped the clamp on Tosh's nipple, then bent down and sucked it for a moment too soothe it. He paid the same courtesy to Gwen as Tosh pulled out of Gwen. 

Jack left Gwen tied as he walked over to Tosh. Gwen looked confused, but said nothing. Jack helped Tosh out of the strap-on harness, kissed her, and told her to go clean up and put her other harness back on. She nodded and moved behind Owen to obey Jack. 

Meanwhile, Jack plucked the dildo from out of the harness and walked over to Gwen. 

“No,” he said, seeing the way that she was looking at him. “You're not done yet.” He held the dildo out so that she could see her own juices running down it. “Look at how messy you've made this! You need to be a good girl and clean up your messes.” 

There was no need for elaboration on what _that_ meant. He held the dildo out in front of Gwen's mouth, and she immediately took as much of it as she could into her mouth. That was, admittedly, not very much, but Owen doubted that he could have done much better. _At some point_ , Jack had probably dated a woman who could detach her jaw, but that wasn't _this_ point in his life. Gwen had to compensate by the licking the rest, running her tongue over the dildo in long, slow swoops while Jack spun it around and moved it so that she got all of it. She even ended up with a bit on her lips, which she licked off when Jack pulled the dildo away. Then went over it several times before Jack inspected it and decided that it was to his satisfaction. 

“Good,” Jack said. He ran his fingers through her hair again. “Now, will you be a good girl if I let you up?” 

Gwen attempted to nod, but it didn't very well with that rope below her chin. “Yes, Jack.” 

Jack choose to start with that knot. “Alright,” he said as he untied it. Then he looked at Owen. “Stop rolling.” 

Owen hit the stop button, and as Jack moved on to the many other knots securing Gwen in place, he dismissed Owen. “Now get back to work, and don't you _dare_ touch yourself for the rest of the day.”


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Complicated  
Summary: Jack and his submissives have all finally settled back into their old routine. That makes it the perfect time for Jack's ex-partner and not-so-ex-Dom to turn up in Cardiff.   
Rating: AO for graphic scenes of sex and violence.   
Word Count: 46,297  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness/John Hart/Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/John Hart; Doctor/Jack Harkness (mentioned only); Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness; John Hart/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato; Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones; Ianto Jones/Owen Harper; Ianto Jones/John Hart; Jack Harkness/Owen Harper; Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness; Owen Harper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Rhys Williams; Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper  
Contains: 69ing, anal preparation discussion, anal sex, arse floggging, ball gags, begging, biting, bloodletting, bondage, breast flogging, collars, consumption of sexual fluids (one's own and others'), cunnilingus, deliberate bruising, exhibitionism, fellatio, fetish clothing, forced nudity, home-made porn, humiliation, knife play, maintenance spankings, masturbation, misogynist slurs, nipple clamps, nipple play, nipple sucking, one-night stands, orgasm denial, over-night bondage, pinching, PIV sex, pregnancy talk, public sex mention, scolding during sex, scratching, situational orgasm ban, spanking (with a belt, paddle, and a hand), spreader bars, strap-ons, swallowing, vaginal fingering, vaginal penetration, vibrators, voyeurism, wax play.  
Warnings: accidental bloodletting, break-in mention, death threats, fidelity issues, murder jokes, objectification, temporary confusion about the reasons for punishments, undesired erections, unplanned exhibitionism/voyeurism

~*~

Chapter Number: Nine  
Word Count: 4,252  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness; Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Owen Harper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/John Hart  
Contains: masturbation, cunnilingus, scolding during sex, anal sex, scratching, biting, discussion of anal preparation   
Warnings: break-in mention

~*~

 _Fuck._ When had Jack stolen Gwen's mobile? Rhys had made his peace with the idea of sharing Gwen, as long as he got a bit of fun on the side too every once in a while, but he would _not_ be amused to discover that Gwen's ringtone for Jack was “Shut Up and Sleep With Me” by Sin With Sebastian. At least she'd caught it with one day to change it back before he got home. 

To compound Gwen's irritation, her alarm wasn't due to go off for another half an hour. 

She accepted the call and sighed into the receiver. “Who are they and what have they destroyed?” 

“No one and nothing,” Jack said calmly. “I hate to fall back on a cliche, but what are you wearing?” 

“Pyjamas,” Gwen said, rolling her eyes. “What do _you_ wear to bed?” 

“Absolutely nothing,” Jack said. “Like anyone who hasn't been brainwashed by 21st-century capitalism and prudishness about nudity.” 

“Yeah?” Gwen said, wondering why she wasn't asleep right now. “What if you get robbed?” 

Jack chuckled, and Gwen instantly realized what she'd done wrong. “If a robber ever happens to discover the entrance to our secret underground base, beeline for my office, pick the lock, hop down the manhole and start to steal all of my socks while leaving all of our boring high-tech equipment and alien artefacts alone, I'm pretty sure that when he turns around and finds me lying there naked, he'll be _so_ impressed by what he sees that he'll put back everything he took and offer himself to me for discipline. Which I'll administer, of course, in the interest of public good.” 

“Oh?” Gwen said, smiling despite herself. “Is that what would happen?” 

“That's what happened last time.” 

“I'm _sure_ ,” Gwen said, like a good little submissive who didn't call her Dom a liar to his face. “So, is there any particular reason you're calling?” 

“I just wanted to hear your voice,” Jack said, and before Gwen could tell him to fuck himself, he added “Which, according to point 92 of a certain negotiation list we went over together, I'm allowed to do any time I want.” 

“Wasn't there a bit more to it than that?” 

“You know, I think there was,” Jack said, pretending to be sorry. “Gwen, I think you're going to have to get naked.” 

Gwen sighed. “How naked?” 

“ _Naked_. The word only has one definition. Well, for humans, anyway. I once dated a guy who—“ Gwen put the phone down, stood up, and pushed down her bottoms and her pants. She stepped out of them and kicked them half-heartedly toward the hamper. Then she pulled her shirt off, and actually landed that one in the hamper when she threw it. She hadn't been wearing a bra, so that was that. She picked her phone back up. “—but really, it wasn't too much of a problem as long as I didn't drink orange juice,” Jack said thoughtfully. 

“... Fascinating,” Gwen said, and she almost wondered if it actually would have been. “I'm naked,” she said. 

“Good,” Jack said. “Lie down and put me on speaker.” 

Gwen obeyed, setting her mobile next to her head on her pillow. She was waking up slowly, but by now she at least trusted herself not to fall asleep on Jack. “Done,” she said. 

“Good,” Jack said again. “Rhys isn't home yet, is he?” 

“What would you do if he was?” Gwen asked. 

“I'd say 'Hi, Rhys,' and go on,” Jack said. “Now, be a good girl and touch yourself for me.” 

Gwen sighed. She'd been woken up early because Jack was in the mood for a power-play. Fantastic. “So, does this mean that you let Tosh go home last night?” 

“No,” Jack said. “She's downstairs. I just didn't restrain her last night.” 

Gwen smirked as she started to tease her clit. “You're not getting soft on us, are you?” 

“Never. I need to sleep occasionally too, though. I mean, you see how well that worked out—Tosh isn't the easiest person to share a bed with. She kicks.” Jack assured her. “Why, do you think I should be harder on her?” 

“No!” Gwen said. 

“Good,” Jack said. “Since she's such a good girl, I actually let her come for me last night. Pulled that harness off her, sat her down on the edge of the bed, spread her legs and ate. Ran my tongue along her clit, sucked all of her juices until she was squirming so hard that I had to hold her down—Is this helping?” 

“...Yes,” Gwen admitted, noting that her finger had become slick very quickly. She liked to picture her Dom fucking her fellow submissives. That wasn't a crime. 

“I don't really think she minded being held down,” Jack said calmly. “I mean, it was better than what I did to _you_ yesterday, wasn't it? So tightly restrained... so _tight_. Are you sore?” 

“A little,” Gwen admitted. “Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me,” Jack said. “I mean, I didn't want to have to spank you like I spanked Owen. Could you hear that?” 

“The paddle is pretty loud,” Gwen said, struggling now to control her breathing well enough to talk in complete sentences. 

“Have you ever seen Owen take a spanking?” Jack asked. “It's actually a really nice sight. He likes it a lot more than he lets on. He loves being fucked after a good beating to his thighs or his chest. He won't get hard from the beating, but I think the pain adds a lot to sexual experiences for him. And it looks great. He's got the right complexion for it. So pale. His skin turns these lovely shades of pink and red and then he'll be good for a few days. Like you.” 

“Sorry,” Gwen said as her thighs twitched and her legs squirmed involuntarily. 

“Bad girl,” Jack said teasingly. 

Gwen whined a little as she bucked into her own finger. 

“I was rough with you yesterday because it calmed you down. You were getting restless and disobedient. You do that sometimes. I think you were getting excited about Rhys coming home. Understandable. We should make plans for that.”

Gwen moaned. 

“But now you've been set right, and you're going to be a good girl, right?” 

“Yes, Jack,” Gwen said breathless. 

“Good. Then you can come whenever you're ready,” Jack said, and it didn't take long. 

Gwen gave her best “Oooooooooooooh,” as she came and let herself pant into her mobile for a minute, 

“Thank you,” Jack said. “I'll see you soon! We've got a very busy day at work ahead of us!” 

He hung up before Gwen could respond. 

Gwen had a feeling that that busy day at work was not going to involve much actual work. 

Gwen had finished off her reports yesterday, so she didn't actually have a great deal to do until another alien threat turned up. The last time she'd been without anything to do, Jack had sent her over to the police station to look over their unsolved files, just in case. It had been pointless busy work and he'd known that as well as she had, but she suspected that Jack hadn't wanted to give Gwen the day off when Owen still had autopsy reports to write and Tosh still had artefacts to study and catalogue and Ianto still had... every single little thing that Ianto did to keep things running smoothly on a day-to-day basis, which was really a lot. Gwen assumed she'd be given _something_ to do today, and given the choice between being sent on a fool's errand to the police station and getting fucked silly at the base... well, it wasn't really much of a choice. 

There was nothing waiting on her desk for her to do when she got into work, so she decided to let her morning start slowly. She went up to the kitchen and helped herself to some of the coffee that Ianto had already made, and settled down at the table, where Tosh was still picking at her breakfast. 

"You look tired," Gwen said. 

Tosh smiled, but that didn't make the dark bags under her eyes go away. She was dressed comfortably, though. It wasn't quite as professional as what she usually wore to work, but it was probably what she'd worn when she'd first come over to see Jack. No more sex suits. 

"Rough night?" Gwen asked.

Tosh laughed a little. "Really good night. But a little rough, yeah." 

"Jack said he didn't restrain you." 

"No," Tosh said. "He did try to share the bed with me, though. We spent six hours fighting over the covers and then he got up." To call Gwen, apparently. "Honestly, I'm not sure how he's holding up so well. He only got a nap in the day before, too. He locked me up again after dinner, so he didn't get any sleep that night..." 

"Sometimes I think that it isn't really _sleep_ that Jack recharges with," Gwen said, smiling slightly. 

Tosh smirked back. "John came by this morning, you know. They're up in Jack's office now. Owen too." 

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Funny how he forgave John so much faster than he forgave you." 

"Not really," Tosh said sternly. "His relationship with John is very different from his relationship with me." 

Gwen sighed. "I wasn't going to get involved again." 

"Just making sure," Tosh said with a shrug. 

Gwen sipped her coffee, and a few seconds of silence went by. Gwen had to break it _somehow_ , and for some reason, she decided that the best way was with "Does he really sleep naked?" 

Tosh laughed. "Haven't you ever stayed the night before?" 

"Once or twice, yeah," Gwen said, "But I figured that was just a 'too lazy to get changed after sex' thing. I mean, I was naked too. I didn't realize he did it every night." 

"Well," Tosh said, "We did have sex before bed last night, but," she shrugged, "as far as I know, he sleeps naked every night." 

They both giggled, then the silence returned, but now it was less awkward. 

After catching up with Tosh, she'd shadowed Ianto for a bit, which turned out to involve little more than assuring him (because Owen was shut up in Jack's office and presumably unavailable) that Ulrich would be fine, and while it was a shame that he still seemed to be in pain today, it was not necessarily a bad sign. Once she was done reassuring Ianto, though, Ianto seemed to get increasingly uncomfortable with having a shadow, and Gwen gave up and knocked on Jack's office door. 

“Come in!” Jack called, and when Gwen did, he smiled up at her from his desk. “Owen got to watch yesterday. I suppose it's only fair that you get to today.” 

Gwen didn't have to ask what he meant by that. His desk had been cleared again, and on top of it, Owen was on his back getting fucked by John Hart. Gwen sucked her teeth. He'd had a day to recover, but that still must have been painful. 

Owen didn't seem to mind. John managed to get a good grip on Owen's hair and hold Owen's head in place while he bent down and kissed Owen. Owen gave a few encouraging moans as John penetrated Owen's mouth with his tongue and roughly teased the inside of his mouth. There was no fight for dominance there. Owen gave in, because he wanted to and because it was really the only reasonable course of action. There were a lot of ways Owen could have ended up naked on top of a desk with his master's master, but by far the most likely possibility was that Owen had said 'please.' Even to the pain. He'd taken a lot worse than that before just to see if he'd like it. 

Jack was perfectly calm in light of all this. He waved Gwen over to him and offered up his lap to her, and since it was the only seat in the room that wasn't taken, Gwen accepted it. 

Owen stopped wiggling, and was rewarded for it when John relaxed his grip on Owen's hair a little. John's other hand ran down Owen's side a few times, lightly scratching but not breaking skin, and Owen let out his best moans. John knew what Owen _really_ wanted, though. His hand went to Owen's prick and rubbed it a few good times, causing Owen to buck. John tightened his grip again and pulled his hand away. They must have done this a number of times now, because Owen was already quite clearly hard and approaching orgasm, and there was disappointment in his whimper, but no surprise. 

“Don't,” John said, grunting as he drove himself balls-deep into Owen again and again. “There are plenty of things that we can put in that mouth of yours if you need help staying quiet.” 

Owen opened his mouth to object, but realized just in time how extremely counter-productive that would be, and closed his mouth again slowly, without making a sound. 

“Good boy,” John said. He brought his hand back to Owen's prick, and this time Owen took it quietly and forced himself to hold still enough to gain John's approval, though not exactly _still_ in the most accurate sense of the word. John touched Owen's prick as he continued to ride him hard, and Gwen was _sure_ that Owen was on the edge of coming a few times, but John held him back at the last second every time until John was ready, and then they came together. 

John looked at Jack and smirked. Then he leaned down one last time and bit Owen on the neck, hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Not bad,” John said, climbing off Owen. “I think I like this one better than your other boy, but... to each their own.” 

“You don't have to worry about discipling him,” Jack said. He ruffled Owen's hair and then nodded to his office door, dismissing Owen. 

“True,” John said, “But you had to teach the other boy how to suck cocks, didn't you?” 

“What does that matter? He does it the way I like it.” Owen was apparently rather uninterested in John's compliments and Jack's criticisms. He dressed quickly and left the office before he'd finished buttoning his shirt. 

John shrugged slightly. “I could tell. You know me. Rather have them unruly but skilled than obedient but virginal.” He looked down at Gwen and smirked. “Which are you?” 

“Do you think you get a prize if you fuck us all?” Gwen asked. 

John batted his eyes. They were nice eyes, Gwen had to admit. “Fucking you all _is_ the prize, love,” he said. “Why? Anxious?” 

“As if,” Gwen said. She glanced down at his prick. “It takes something a lot bigger than you to make me anxious.” 

“Now, are you _really_ going to let her talk to me that way?” John asked Jack. “Do I have to spank one of you?” 

“No need for that,” Jack said, rubbing Gwen's thigh a little. “She's tired and sore and her fiancé’s been out of town for a week. Cut her some slack.” 

“Sore?” John echoed. 

“She and Tosh wanted to play last night,” Jack said. “I thought it'd be good for her if they played a little rough.” 

“Was it good for you?” John asked, looking at Gwen again.

Gwen shrugged a little. “It probably wasn't _bad_ for me.” 

John attempted to frown disapprovingly, but he didn't quite stick it. “Oh, come on. Commit.” 

“Yes,” Gwen said. “I think it was good for me.” 

“Good girl,” John said. 

“What do you want to do to her?” Jack asked curiously. 

Gwen turned around slightly to look at Jack. Then she looked at John. Was Jack offering her up, or just asking her to hear John out? She settled on staring at John and waited for his answer. 

“She's yours,” John said. “You make the rules. You've made that perfectly clear by now.” 

Jack stoked Gwen's thigh and thought about it for a moment. “She hasn't been prepped for anal,” he said, and Gwen silently cursed that fact, because now that it had been said, she realized that she'd really much prefer anal to vaginal or oral sex, at that moment. “I keep my boys ready, but not my girls. But if you've got a Sponta condom—”

“Never leave the house without five,” John said. “You know I like to be prepared.” 

“What's going on?” Gwen asked, but she was more hopeful than nervous. She'd come in here to get fucked. Gwen would bet an exorbitant amount of money that John had, too. It was kismet, and even better if John could fuck her anally. She wasn't in the mood for oral, and while she'd been expecting and looking forward to vaginal, anal wouldn't feel as rough right now. 

“The 44th-century was a magical time,” Jack said. “Scientists were focusing on the really important issues. If you want to have anal sex with John, the condom will take care of the mess. It'll be warm for a second, and then everything will be fine.” 

“Warm?” Gwen clarified. 

“It won't burn,” Jack assured her. “I promise.” 

Gwen looked at John and smiled. “I don't normally let men do this when I've known them less than a week.” 

“Really?” John said. For a second, he seemed to be trying very hard to think of a politic way to ask why and how she even survived like that. He decided there wasn't one, gave up, and shrugged. “Glad to be the exception.” 

He leaned down and, with a quick glance to Jack, kissed Gwen. She kissed back immediately, and with some gentle coaxing from him, she opened her mouth to let in his tongue. As he kissed her, his hands ran down her body and slipped under her thighs. Jack let that happen, so Gwen took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around his neck for additional support, and tried to relax as she was lifted off Jack's lap. John was actually quite strong; at least as strong as Jack was. He carried her over to the desk with relative ease, and though it wasn't the most comfortable ride of Gwen's life, she hadn't at any point worried that he was going to drop her. As he carried her, his cock pressed into her thigh and left her with no doubts about whether or not he was as ready to go as she was. 

“Let me get the condom...” he turned and walked toward his trousers, which were lying behind Jack's desk in a pile with all of John's other clothes. 

“Actually,” Jack said, “Why don't you two go down and use the bed?” 

Gwen hopped off the desk quickly. She wasn't entirely opposed to being bent over Jack's desk and fucked—it wouldn't be the first time—but she did prefer the bed, when given a choice. John shrugged, and Gwen led the way down the ladder, climbed onto the bed, and rested on her back and waited. John paused at the foot of the ladder to pull on the condom while Jack got the lube out and set it on the bed where John would easily be able to reach it. Once John had the condom on, he walked over to Gwen and climbed onto the bed with her. He pinned one her left thigh between his legs, and she raised her other leg to give him access to her arse. She stared up at him for a moment, and he slowly stroked her side to soothe her. 

"I'm not going to finger you," he said. "So you need to relax." 

Gwen had already known how important relaxation was during anal sex, of course, and she really hadn't expected him to finger her, but it seemed unwise to get smart with a strict Dom just as she was depending on him to be generous with the lube. He had half off her body pinned here, and he'd ride her just as hard as he wanted to, with as much or as little regard for her comfort as he felt like showing. Jack would intervene only if things got completely out of hand. This was not the time to annoy John. 

She'd take whatever he had to give her, anyway. There was no point in fucking a Dom if you weren't going to let him Dominate you. 

The condom was purple. Gwen preferred clear condoms, but since it didn't seem like she had much choice and it probably wasn't going to be visible for most of the encounter, she didn't say anything. She focused on relaxing while he liberally coated the condom with lube. 

"Ready?" he asked, lifting her leg slightly higher. Gwen went ahead and tossed it over his shoulder, so that she was more on her side than on her back, then she nodded. 

He went in slowly. Apparently their exchange back in Jack's office hadn't hurt her any, and she almost wondered if it had helped her. As soon as the tip of his prick was inside of her, she felt the heat that Jack had told her about. Jack had been honest with her, though. It was warm, but it didn't burn. It didn't hurt. The stretch was slightly uncomfortable, which she had expected immediately after penetration, but it wasn't painful, even to the degree that getting fucked in her sore vagina might have been. She closed her eyes and nuzzled the blanket slightly, letting herself relax, but John cleared his throat, and Gwen spoke just enough of the Universal Language of Dom Disapproval to know that he was telling her not to do that, whatever 'that' was. 

She looked at him. 

"Eyes open," he said, just as he pushed in up to his balls. 

She huffed a little, but she did as she was told. The warmth faded, and apparently that meant that they were ready for the main event, because John immediately set a fast rhythm with his hips, and Gwen even moaned a little at the sensation. She couldn't come from anal sex alone, but she did enjoy the feeling, and the sight of her own naked body being ridden by John was rather sexy. She hadn't been ordered to place her hands above her head, but she found that she wanted them there, so she locked her fingers near the head of the bed and let John have complete control of the encounter, going deep and rough and growling at her every time she dared to look away from him. 

Gwen was almost certain that John realized she wanted to be touched long before he touched her. She saw his eyes get brighter, like he'd just realized something, but he continued to ride her and worry about himself, and when she whined with need, he smirked at her. He denied her until the very second that she opened her lips to ask if she needed to beg him, and then he ran his right hand down the inside of her right thigh. The touch went straight to her cunt, and made her feel even needier than she had before. She would have begged, if he'd asked her to, but he didn't ask her to. She couldn't see Jack, but she wondered how he was looking at John just then, and the effect that it was having on John's behaviour. 

John brought his right hand, which was still just a touch sticky with lube, down to her cunt, and began to rub without at all altering the rhythm of his thrusts. Gwen moaned and arched up as much as she could with one legged pinned beneath John, but as soon as she arched up, he pulled his hand away. Okay. She got it. She needed to hold still so that he could continue to get as deep inside of her as he wanted to. She tried to look sorry. 

"Be good," he said. "You be good and I'll be nice." 

"Alright," Gwen said quickly. "God, I—Alright." 

"No need to call me God, bright eyes. 'John' works just fine." 

'Insufferable prick' seemed appropriate too, but she had a feeling that if she called him that, he'd live up to it, so instead she grunted non-committally. 

His hand returned to playing with her clit, flooding her with dual sensations of heat and pleasure in her cunt and the softer pleasure of being fucked in the arse. 

She cried out as she came, and John did the same a several seconds later. They panted and stared at each other for a moment, and John licked his fingers that were covered in Gwen's juices. 

"Are you going to let me up?" 

"Now why would I let a beautiful little thing like you run away?" John asked. 

"Because there are other people who want your attention," Jack said, and Gwen saw him catch John's eye and smirk. "And she needs to go to the police station anyway." 

John smirked. 

Gwen flopped back down onto the bed and sighed. So much for her plan to get out of the boring work. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted...


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Complicated  
Summary: Jack and his submissives have all finally settled back into their old routine. That makes it the perfect time for Jack's ex-partner and not-so-ex-Dom to turn up in Cardiff.   
Rating: AO for graphic scenes of sex and violence.   
Word Count: 46,297  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness/John Hart/Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/John Hart; Doctor/Jack Harkness (mentioned only); Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness; John Hart/Toshiko Sato; Jack Harkness/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato; Ianto Jones/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones; Ianto Jones/Owen Harper; Ianto Jones/John Hart; Jack Harkness/Owen Harper; Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness; Owen Harper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/John Hart; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Rhys Williams; Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper  
Contains: 69ing, anal preparation discussion, anal sex, arse floggging, ball gags, begging, biting, bloodletting, bondage, breast flogging, collars, consumption of sexual fluids (one's own and others'), cunnilingus, deliberate bruising, exhibitionism, fellatio, fetish clothing, forced nudity, home-made porn, humiliation, knife play, maintenance spankings, masturbation, misogynist slurs, nipple clamps, nipple play, nipple sucking, one-night stands, orgasm denial, over-night bondage, pinching, PIV sex, pregnancy talk, public sex mention, scolding during sex, scratching, situational orgasm ban, spanking (with a belt, paddle, and a hand), spreader bars, strap-ons, swallowing, vaginal fingering, vaginal penetration, vibrators, voyeurism, wax play.  
Warnings: accidental bloodletting, break-in mention, death threats, fidelity issues, murder jokes, objectification, temporary confusion about the reasons for punishments, undesired erections, unplanned exhibitionism/voyeurism

~*~

Chapter Number: Ten  
Word Count: 4,226  
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Rhys Williams; Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper  
Contains: pregnancy talk, home-made porn, cunnilingus, nipple play, consumption of one's own sexual fluids  
Warnings: fidelity issues 

~*~

It was raining. That put a bit of a damper on the mood, but they'd cope. The restaurant was inside, anyway. Jack seemed to have come around and was no longer acting like he was doing Gwen a favour by allowing her to buy him dinner, and Rhys had responded to Gwen's text informing him that she was bringing Jack to dinner with 'OK,' which wasn't overly enthusiastic, but also wasn't an objection. Jack and Rhys really did get along, but Rhys could also be jealous, and Gwen had known when she decided to bring Jack that Rhys might interpret it the wrong way. Still, Rhys would enjoy himself at the end of the night. Sometimes, Rhys would get a craving that Gwen couldn't satisfy and he'd call Jack. Rhys never liked to talk about those encounters, but he really did enjoy them. 

"What are you thinking about?" Gwen asked Jack. He was staring out the passenger-side window and into the rain rather oddly. 

"What I'm going to say to Rhys to get him to do everything I'd like to see him do to you," Jack said calmly. "And how I'm going to reward him for complying." 

"Rhys doesn't take orders from you," Gwen pointed out. 

"No, but he is _extremely_ suggestible, with the right technique." 

"Bullshit," Gwen said. "That's not what you were thinking about." 

"No, it really is." Jack smirked. "Would you like to hear some of my ideas?" 

Gwen smirked too, but she rolled her eyes to drive home her refusal. "Jack, I'm _driving_." 

Jack shrugged and settled back into his seat.

"... I wanted to talk to you about something," Gwen said. "I... I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things, actually..." 

"And they're so bad that you needed to trap me in a moving car in the rain without my bus pass on the other side of the city in order to talk to me about them?" Jack asked. 

"No! They're good things. _I_ think they're good things, anyway. I hope you will too. You and Rhys..." 

Jack shifted. "Okay...?" Gwen had his attention now, at least. 

"Owen, Tosh, and I had a chat earlier today..." Gwen shifted her grip on the steering wheel. "About you. And about Ianto." 

Jack shut his eyes and smiled slightly. 

"We don't want you to think that _we're_ stopping you from doing things that would make you happy," Gwen said. "None of us would care if you and Ianto did... whatever. I mean, I've got Rhys. And Owen and Tosh are... well, neither of them want that with _you_ , anyway, so if you and Ianto want to... you know... _anything_ , we support you." 

Jack laughed a little. "That's sweet," he said. "But Ianto and I are fine." 

"Fine isn't always good enough." 

"And sometimes situations are not as simple as they seem to outsiders," Jack sighed. "Ianto doesn't want a boyfriend."

"Does Ianto have any idea what he wants?" 

"I think he has a better idea about it than you do," Jack said, sighing slightly. He didn't sound _angry_ , or like he was about to start threatening to punish her. He just sounded like he really didn't want to talk about it. 

Really, the fact that Torchwood was an extremely demanding, stressful, weird job accounted for less than half of the reason why no one but her had a boyfriend. The rest of it was all their own inabilities to communicate with each other. "What do _you_ think he needs, then?" 

"We weren't talking about his needs." 

"Now we are. You're his Dom. Isn't it your job to know his needs?" 

"As his Dom," Jack said, "I think he needs more sleep and to get better at gracefully accepting humiliation. A boyfriend? Not really a high priority."

"No one takes humiliation well." 

Jack shrugged. " _You've_ gotten pretty good at it." He sighed. "Why is this important to you?" 

"Because I think it's important to you and Ianto, even if you won't admit it, and _you_ are important to me." 

" _Right_ ," Gwen was watching the road, but she could _feel_ Jack's eyes lighting up next to her. He immediately dimmed them, though, and turned to stare out the window. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You're getting married in, what, three weeks?" 

"Two and a half." 

Jack stared out the window for a few more seconds before he spoke again. "It's natural to wan everything... squared away... before you get married. But there's a right and a wrong way to do that, you know." 

Gwen pulled into the car park, looked at Jack, and smiled. "No," she lied. "I have no idea what you mean. But let's go in!" She nodded to their left. "That's Rhys' car." 

As expected, Rhys was already seated when they got in. Gwen went right to him and hugged him and planted a kiss on his lips, and then Jack had cut in and hugged him as well. Dinner went well. Good food, great wine, and Rhys quickly seemed to remember that Jack was not there to steal Gwen away from him, and he relaxed and they caught up. Rhys' week in London on business had been uneventful, so Rhys got to listen to Jack brag about some recent Torchwood accomplishments and describe his complicated relationship with John in some great detail. It wasn't until Jack mentioned it to _Rhys_ that Gwen learned that John had accomplished whatever he'd come here to accomplish and was now out of town for the foreseeable future. Gwen wasn't sure how she felt about the news. John was an annoying prick, but he was also a little bit sexy and being dominated by him had been... fun. She could see why Jack might be conflicted. But Jack wasn't used to full-time Doms. Them coming into his life for a week and then leaving for a few months or even a few years was apparently normal for him. He and John had broken up years ago, so why should they see each other all the time? 

Gwen wondered for a moment why Jack had mentioned this to Rhys when he hadn't mentioned it to her, or any of his other subs, as far as Gwen could guess, and she felt a brief rush if irritation with him before remembering that Jack never wanted them to get attached to John. She shrugged it off. 

Gwen waited until dessert to the men why she'd insisted on bringing Jack along. "The three of us need to talk about something," she said. 

Jack raised his eyebrows. Apparently, he'd thought they were done having Serious Conversations for the night. Rhys looked at Jack if Jack had set him up somehow. 

"Rhys, I—We've been together a long time, and I know it's really soon, but when something feels right, it feels right, yeah? So, er, I wanted to talk about how you two would feel... and what would have to change about..." She stared at Jack for a minute, but couldn't quite say it, "Well, everything... if..." She looked back over to Rhys, "We were to start trying for a baby after the wedding." 

Rhys choked. He was choking on ice cream, though, so it melted and he was able to breathe again before there was any cause for alarm. 

"You don't want to?" Gwen said. 

"No!" Rhys said. "I mean yes! I mean..." He took a deep breath. "I would love to have a child with you. Nine months from tonight, if you'd like." 

"Nine months from the wedding," Gwen said, smiling. "We don't need the stress before then." She looked at Jack. "And _we're_ going to need some time to talk about things, aren't we?" 

Jack blinked a few times. "Yes," he said. "We absolutely are." The chatter from the other tables was apparently loud enough that Jack felt comfortable saying, "As your boss _and_ as your Dom." 

Rhys leaned across the table slightly and glared at Jack. "Don't you dare hurt her while she's pregnant," he said, just above a whisper. 

"I don't think I _hurt_ her while she's not pregnant," Jack said calmly. He looked at Gwen. "Do I hurt you?" 

Gwen's cheeks were burning. "Well, no, he... he doesn't, really..." 

Jack reached up and grabbed Gwen's hand, and Gwen relaxed a little. It was, in terms of their conversation, a completely meaningless gesture that settled nothing, but it was reassuring nevertheless. 

"What do you want?" Jack asked her. "Do you want to stop entirely until after the baby comes, or do you want to continue with modified boundaries?" 

"Modified," Gwen said immediately. It didn't even occur to her to look at Rhys and try to get a feel for what he thought of the whole thing until after she'd said it. She'd honestly been afraid that they'd _have_ to end it temporarily when she got pregnant, and the fact that Jack didn't seem to think that was necessary was a huge relief. 

She glanced over at Rhys and noticed that he was still tense. 

"He won't hurt me, Rhys," Gwen said. 

"Or the baby!" Jack said helpfully. 

"Have you ever, er..." Loud chatter or not, Rhys couldn't say it. "... _worked_ with a pregnant woman before?" 

"I've never _dominated_ a pregnant woman before," Jack said, "But I have served with a pregnant woman before." 

"Served with?" Rhys echoed. 

"She and I were both submitting to the same mistress. And it was my—" He stopped himself. 

His what? His girlfriend? His... The photos. The thought had crossed Gwen's mind before, but it seemed so bizarre that she'd dismissed it out of hand every time. It still seemed bizarre and was in any case clearly not something Jack liked them asking about or thinking about, so she dismissed it again. Jack was old; old enough for it to not really matter. And it was none of her business. She didn't want to be spanked because she'd made a silly assumption about a half-finished sentence and pressed an issue Jack had told them all many times that they needed to drop. 

"Well," Jack said, "We were all three very invested in keeping our play safe." He turned to Gwen. "We can talk later about modified rules for when you're trying to conceive, when you're pregnant, and after the baby arrives. And when you're pregnant, we'll read up on what's safe and we'll check in with Owen." He looked at Rhys. "I will take care of her. I promise. The safety of my submissives is not something that I take lightly., and the safety of your child definitely won't be something I'll take lightly either." 

"Thank you, Jack," Gwen said, and she could feel herself choking up and she hated herself for it, a little bit. She held his eyes for a moment, trying to find any hint of displeasure in them, but there wasn't one. He was okay with her doing this. He really was. 

She turned to Rhys and smiled at him. "I love you," she said. 

He smiled. "I love you too."

They finished their dessert and paid, and Jack made doe eyes at Rhys when Gwen mentioned taking Jack home and scored an immediate invite back to Gwen and Rhys' place. This was not bad news. Gwen wasn't feeling as sore today and it had been a while since she'd had both of her men at once. Gwen was tempted to ride back with Rhys and let Jack follow them in her car, but Jack announced "I'll ride with Gwen!" in a tone that Rhys might mistake for friendly, but that Gwen knew as his 'I'm giving you this order _nicely_ , so you should obey before I change my tune,' voice. 

Bollocks. _Was_ he upset about her wanting to have a child? Gwen really didn't think so. He had lots of ways of subtly communicating to his subs that he was upset with them when they were in public, from the tone of his voice to just touching his belt buckle and making sure they saw it, and he hadn't done any of that. He'd seemed happy about the announcement, too. It meant considerable inconvenience to him, but he'd nevertheless reacted like any happy friend would. 

She followed him out to her car and slipped into the driver's side while he returned to the passenger side, and they were quiet until she got out of the car park. 

"Did you want to say something to me?" she asked him.

"I did," he said. "But you've already started two serious conversations and I'm worried that this evening has already been too serious." 

"Stop," Gwen said. "If you have something you want to say to me, say it." 

Jack sighed. "I have a DVD of Owen eating you out in my coat pocket." 

Gwen slammed the breaks. 

Rhys noticed immediately and stopped his car, somewhat less dramatically, but before he could get out and check on him, Gwen and Jack both smiled and waved at him, and he relaxed a little and drove off again, very slowly. 

"Why would you bring that?" Gwen asked, glaring at Jack slightly. 

"Because I thought Rhys might like to see it." 

"That isn't fair, Jack! Why would you do that?! I haven't done anything wrong! I—"

"Exactly," Jack said sternly. "You haven't done anything wrong. So why are you acting like I'm blackmailing you?" 

Gwen got quiet. 

"Breathe," Jack said, "and drive." 

She did. Rhys noticed that they were following and sped up a little, and Gwen sped up too. 

"What I said earlier," Jack said, "about how you want to have everything squared away before the wedding?"

"Not this," she said.

"It's up to you," Jack said. "I would never show this video to anyone without your consent. But hear me out: I think if Rhys saw it, you'd see that you've made this into something much bigger than it is. Owen is my submissive. You had Rhys' permission. I want to talk to Rhys and give him the context for this home-made movie—that early on in your training you were more comfortable having sex with one of my other submissives than you were with the other two, and that this is _perfectly normal and happens all the time in situations like ours_ , and that you and he came to me and offered to play with each other in front of me. I documented it, _you've since out-grown that phase_ and now play well with all of the others. He'll either agree to watch it or he won't. It doesn't really matter. What's important is that he'll know, and not a word of it will be a lie." 

"No, but you will be omitting a significant detail: I did it _outside_ of your supervision, too." 

"So? Did Rhys ever tell you that wasn't okay?" Jack sighed. "You had sex with Tosh outside of my supervision, too." 

"That's different," Gwen said.

"How?" 

"I had—" Gwen huffed, " _feelings_ for Owen. I don't know what they were, exactly, but I had them." 

"You're not a cyberman, Gwen. You have feelings. That isn't a crime." 

"Dammit, Jack, I had _romantic_ feelings for him! I was having sex with him _because_ I had romantic feelings for him."

"You're an amatoromantic human," Jack said in the exact same tone of voice. "You're going to have a lot of feelings for a lot of different people. Some are going to be stronger than others and some are going to last longer than others. That's fine. You don't cheat on your boyfriend by _feeling_ things. As for your reasons for having sex with Owen, I wasn't aware that Rhys' approval for you to have sex with the group was conditional upon the _emotions_ of the people involved. I'll have to talk about that with him so that I can keep it in mind in the future." 

"Don't," Gwen said. "He didn't say it was conditional on anything." 

"Then let me do this," Jack said softly. "I wouldn't even suggest it if I didn't honestly think that it would help you get closure here." 

Gwen sighed. "Fuck," she said, slapping the steering wheel sightly. 

"Does that mean 'no'?" Jack asked. 

"That means 'fuck,'" Gwen said, but she'd already given in. Jack was her master, and he had a point. Either one of those things on its own was a compelling argument, and together they made a battle she wasn't even going to try to fight. What was the worst that could happen? Rhys had expressed interest before in learning more about what Jack had her do with his other submissives. She'd brushed him off, in no small part because she hadn't wanted to think about exactly what Jack wanted to show him. Let him see. He'd agreed to it. 

He probably wouldn't get off on it. He wouldn't be enraged by it and ask her to break off her relationship with Jack and the others, but it might make him just protective enough of her and of their relationship to spice things up in the bedroom. Gwen had a feeling that Jack was counting on it, as well. 'Would you like to hear some of my ideas?' he said. Yeah, Jack. Of course. 

But Jack was right. About a few things. Gwen was getting married in two-and-a-half weeks. She wanted things 'squared away' and this... wasn't squared away. Gwen had no idea how to _make_ it squared away. She couldn't exactly sit Rhys down and confess that she'd been having sex with Owen. He knew that. She _could_ , she supposed, explain that she'd briefly experienced a certain degree of romantic attraction to and emotional intimacy with Owen, but she had never for a moment considered leaving Rhys. That would sound ridiculous. There was no way of describing the situation that really felt accurate. 

So Jack was right. The best thing to do was probably to let Rhys _see_ a scene of her with Owen at the hight of their relationship, and to let him decide for himself whether or not there was anything inappropriate about it. 

She and Jack were silent the entire rest of the way to Gwen and Rhys' home. Jack looked at Gwen curiously, and Gwen hopped out of the car, smiled at Rhys, and announced "Jack has something he wants to show you!" 

Five minutes later, they were all three relaxing on Gwen's sofa, watching as Owen determinedly unbuttoned Gwen's trousers and pulled them down with her pants. Gwen sat in Jack's chair and spread her legs for the camera, and Owen sat down between her legs and smiled when he noticed Gwen blushing. 

"Camera shy?" Jack asked from behind the screen. 

Gwen nodded so slightly that, watching the video, Gwen might have mistaken it for a twitch if she hadn't remembered that she'd meant to nod at that part. 

"Don't be," Owen said. "You look beautiful." 

They shared an affectionate smile and Gwen thanked Owen as she ran her hand through his hair, but then Jack had to walk around them and zoom in a bit to get a good shot of Owen's tongue running over her cunt for the first time. Gwen watched herself take a deep breath and look up the ceiling, and she noticed her own full breasts and hard nipples right around the time when she felt Rhys' hand squeeze her thigh possessively. 

She felt herself getting wet in real-time as she watched her past self get wet on screen. She could almost remember what it felt like to have Owen's tongue running over her cunt, playing with her clit and sending warm waves of pleasure up her body with every hot breath. And there was Rhys' hand on her thigh, promising her more pleasure later tonight and so much more in the coming weeks as they tried to start a family together. 

Gwen moaned on the screen, and Rhys's hand climbed higher. 

Owen was a surprisingly generous lover. Gwen had to give him that. He was always passionate and often angry, but it had never taken more than a small hint to get him to go down on her. 

She squirmed and moaned Owen's name on the screen and Rhys' grip on her thigh became tighter. 

Gwen looked at her fiancé, and he looked back with calm determination. Gwen smiled slightly, and he smiled back. No, he wasn't angry. He was holding on to her. Gwen already knew that she'd be able to spin this to her advantage. 

The Gwen on the screen was panting, and the camera was lovingly focused on Owen's tongue licking at the space beneath Gwen's dark hairs like it was an ice cream cone. 

When she finally came on the screen, she shouted Owen's name. 

As Jack stopped the DVD and slipped it back into its case and into his coat pocket, Rhys looked at Gwen with such intensity that she was convinced that he was ready to fuck her brains out right here on the sofa. 

Jack had other plans, though. He slipped his coat off and draped it over the coffee table, and then looked at Gwen and Rhys appraisingly. "I kind of want to be face-to-face with you, Rhys," Jack admitted. "So, Gwen, if you'd bend over the armchair and lend me your mouth, that would let Rhys take you from behind, and I'd still be free to play with Rhys' nipples." 

Rhys blushed. He wasn't used to anyone playing with his nipples, and certainly not another man, but there was a trace of optimism beneath the blush, as if he'd very much like to find out what it was like. 

"Fine by me," Gwen said. She stood up and began to pull her clothes off, and the men both began to strip as well. 

When Gwen was naked, she leaned over the chair and found it smooth and cool against her bare skin, and soon half of Jack Harkness was right in front of her face. Jack had already noticed the mirror on the wall, as he always noticed these things, and he angled himself so that Gwen would be able to see both both men in it if she glanced sideways. 

"She should be ready," Jack said, reaching across Gwen's body and stroking Rhys' neck.

Rhys nodded, and Gwen watched in the mirror as he lined his cock up with her cunt and pushed the tip in. 

Jack's hand trailed seductively down Rhys' shoulder, over Rhys' breasts and finally over his nipples as Rhys slowly pushed the rest of the way inside of Gwen. 

"Gwen?" Jack said, and he didn't need to say any more than that. Gwen reached up and took Jack's cock in her hand, then guided it into her mouth as Rhys began to thrust in and out of her and Jack began to tease Rhys' nipples into hardness. From this angle, every single thrust of Rhys' cock seemed to hit Gwen's g-spot, and in no time she was moaning onto Jack's cock, earning her a few appreciative grunts from Jack as Jack pinched and caressed the small pink lumps of Rhys' nipples. Rhys kept glancing into the mirror as he moved inside of her, admiring Jack admiring him, seeing how his cock looked inside of her and meeting her eyes once or twice as she bobbed her head on Jack's cock. 

Neither of them could meet Jacks eyes because he was rather intently focused on Rhys' bare chest, but Gwen's sideways glances were occasionally rewarded with smiles from her fiancé and a rather uplifting feeling that this was _working_. Rhys pleasuring her with every thrust of his cock and Jack neglecting her with his hands and his eyes but somehow still making it clear that every moan was for her. He didn't call her a good girl. Not in front of Rhys. That sort of thing made Rhys uncomfortable, and it had taken them so long to get Rhys comfortable with threesomes that they didn't want t push their luck. Jack's voice said it for him, though. She was certainly making him happy, and that was enough. 

When Jack came, he ran his nails over Rhys' chest without quite scratching him, rough but still playful, and balled his fingers into a fist. Gwen couldn't swallow all of his come, so a great deal of it ended up on her face and running down his thighs. 

He pulled away, knelt down in front of her, and scooped the come on her face onto her finger, then licked it off. Jack kissed her softly just as Gwen's body gave into the pleasure that Rhys' thrusts were causing and she came hard with a surprised moan into Rhys' mouth. Rhys shouted and filled her pussy with his own come as only he had a right to, and then he backed off her and collapsed on the sofa. 

Jack stayed on his knees for a moment after breaking the kiss and smiled at her. 

"Inviting me over was a really good idea," Jack said. "Thank you. That was fun." 

Gwen grunted appreciatively before she found her words. "You too. Thanks. Good ideas." 

Jack seemed to actually know what that meant, somehow, so he said "You're welcome." 

Gwen felt better about Owen. She was excited about Rhys. Despite the long explanation after they'd met John, she was still full of questions about Jack, but none of them seemed terribly urgent. She did not feel better about the situation with Ianto; That conversation hadn't ended the way that she'd wanted it to. Now wasn't the time to press it, though. There was no more complicated relationship in the world than that between a submissiive and their Dom, but Gwen was so glad she'd found it.


End file.
